Two Hearts Beat as One
by Nineorchids
Summary: Sequel to Slow Seduction. Was a one-shot originally but completed at 13 chapters. Kaname convinces Zero to join him for a weekend in the city but someone else has designs on the hunter. Can Kaname find Zero before it's too late? Z X K & later K X Z.
1. Reunion

"Cookies"

A/N: This is just a quick, light hearted piece I wrote recently. It takes place sometime shortly after "Slow Seduction" so you should probably read that first if you haven't already, otherwise the characters may seem a little OC. It's not really a sequel, more of a continuation of the story. I was thinking half heartedly of doing a 2nd chapter of when they meet later that night but I'm not sure. I'll give it some thought. Anyway, enjoy.

Summary: Kaname's been away on a trip and Zero made cookies. They meet while Zero's tutoring Yuki at the Chairman's house.

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Vampire Knight. I'm just having some fun with the boys.

No warnings.

* * *

"You've got that wrong," Zero stated bluntly as his finger tapped the paper, pointing out the offending mistake.

"What? Agh," Yuki responded as she began furiously erasing the last few lines of penciled figures.

Zero sat across from Yuki at the table in the Chairman's dining room, watching as Yuki began the slow, torturous process of solving the math equation for the second time. At this rate she was almost certain to do poorly on the upcoming exam. Still, the Chairman had asked him to tutor her and it was really not much trouble as long as he kept his temper. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do since Kaname was away for some big meeting. He'd been gone several days already and Zero realized he was missing the pureblood more than he'd expected. They didn't spend a lot of time together, meeting covertly, usually in the quiet hours of the morning before dawn. Still, the moments they had together were precious to Zero. Even just seeing the pureblood, and sharing a look with Kaname as he made his way to class, was more than he could do right now.

Zero had tried to keep himself occupied but it was getting more and more difficult. Especially since it was now the weekend and he had no prefect duties or classes to keep him busy. He was totally caught up with his homework, his laundry, and had even finished a couple of best sellers he'd wanted to read. He read them while Kaname was away as he didn't want the pureblood to tease him about his liking for fiction involving tough talking, hard living, action heroes. It was one of his embarrassing little secrets. Just like the fact that he liked to bake.

Zero could imagine how embarrassed he'd be if Kaname saw him in an apron, whipping up a batch of cookies like some doting housewife. Sure cooking was okay, Zero mused, a man had to survive on his own cooking. But there was no need for him to know how to make cookies. The truth was though, Zero found baking enjoyable. The process of carefully measuring and mixing each separate ingredient was soothing. And baking was unforgiving, with no room for error. At it's most elemental, baking was simply the science of chemistry.

The results of his most recent "chemistry experiment" were filling the Chairman's house with their chocolatey aroma. Yuki had eaten three from the plate in front of them already, so she must think they tasted good, Zero thought. Unlike Yuki, he had some restraint. He'd only eaten one, well and the one in the kitchen when he was taking them out of the oven. He'd had to test them before he let anyone else eat them.

His keen hearing picked up the sound of the Chairman's key in the lock of the front door. Chairman Cross had been in town for some reason or other this morning and it was late in the afternoon now. The Chairman called a cheerful greeting, which was ignored by Zero, and by Yuki, since she was concentrating as she valiantly tried to finish the math equation and didn't hear him. Zero straightened suddenly as his bond surged and pulsed within him. Kaname must be near, Zero thought, surprised. When Kaname wasn't around the bond lay dormant, slumbering, and Zero was barely aware of it. But when the pureblood was in Zero's proximity the bond tingled and throbbed. He must be close by since it didn't react this strongly unless Kaname was very near, Zero thought excitedly.

The Chairman was chatting away to someone in the foyer and Zero could picture him taking off his shoes and hanging up his coat as he prattled on. Zero listened carefully, but as the Chairman hadn't stopped for breath, the other person hadn't had a chance to reply. He had a good idea the Chairman's visitor was Kaname and he was momentarily panicked wondering what he looked like. Did he have flour or anything on his face? He didn't have time to check though, as the Chairman walked in, followed closely by the pureblood.

Chairman Cross continued to chat, and Yuki was saying how nice it was to see Kaname sempai. Kaname greeted Yuki genuinely, then focused his entire attention on Zero.

"Good afternoon Kiryuu kun," Kaname said warmly, his rich chocolate brown eyes meeting Zero's.

Zero nodded in response. He was relieved the pureblood hadn't addressed him by his first name in front of the Chairman and Yuki, this way they didn't have to answer embarrassing questions. Kaname was all for declaring their relationship to the entire school, but Zero wasn't ready to go public just yet. He'd only recently realized the depth of emotion he felt for the pureblood and hadn't actually come right out and told Kaname how he felt. Well, at least not when Kaname was awake. There was a time and a place for these things. He would know when the time was right he told himself. Anyway, he probably didn't need to say anything. Surely the pureblood could tell how he felt about him.

Besides, one look from those dark eyes was enough to send heat coursing through him and the room suddenly felt too small. Zero wasn't sure his voice would come out right if he tried to respond verbally. The hunter dropped his gaze and kept his head down, eyes focused on the table. He couldn't stop stealing glances at the pureblood through his hair though. The bond was heightening all of his senses, the older vampire's scent was strong, enveloping him, and the sound of his voice was warm, caressing his ears. He was having serious trouble with his body's response to the pureblood. Goose flesh appeared on his arms and the back of his thighs. Waves of anticipation and sexual excitement washed over him and pooled in his groin. Zero clenched his hands tightly on his thighs as he battled both need and want. Hopefully Kaname would leave soon before Zero made a fool of himself.

Kaname listened absently as Yuki chatted excitedly, asking him if the trip was good and how long he'd been back. He answered her questions as he discreetly watched Zero. This type of conversation took very little concentration and he could make the necessary responses easily while most of his attention was focused on the hunter. It had only been a few days but it had been far too long since he had been with Zero. Kaname had found the long meetings even more monotonous than usual. The tedious talks broken only by long boring periods alone in his hotel room. He had lain in bed, unable to sleep; tossing and turning in unfamiliar smelling sheets, as he tried to bring to mind the scent of Zero's hair and skin, or the taste of the hunter's mouth, in an effort to relax him and bring him the rest he needed. He had missed the hunter terribly, and now Zero was just a few feet away but he might as well still be in another city.

Kaname had run into Chairman Cross in town on his way back, and offered the Chairman a ride back to the school. On the way he had learned that Zero was at the Chairman's house tutoring Yuki this afternoon, and had readily accepted the offer to come in for a quick visit with Yuki. Now he was trying not to stare. His keen sense of smell easily picked up the hunter's well-known scent. Zero smelt and looked wonderful, his silver hair shining in the late afternoon light.

The hunter was sitting rigidly, his body language stiff and after his initial glance, Zero was avoiding meeting Kaname's eyes, though he could see flashes of purple as Zero's gaze flicked repeatedly in his direction. The pureblood noted the flush of pink creeping slowly up the back of the younger boy's neck. Perhaps he was anxious Kaname would give them away, but the pureblood hoped the reason was because Zero was as happy and excited to see Kaname as the pureblood was to see him. He would respect Zero's wishes to keep their newly formed relationship a secret at present, but it was very hard to be in the hunter's presence and not touch him.

The bond wasn't making it easy for him to control himself. Since that one time Zero had allowed him to bite and feed from him, the need for Zero was much stronger. When he was physically close to Zero the bond powered up. Even now the bond thrummed strongly, reminding Kaname of the feeling one got when near a large power station. He could feel the energy in the air, making the fine hairs on his arms stand up and his teeth ache. Kaname needed to feel the hunter's warm flesh under his palms and fingers. He wanted to taste Zero and open his mouth and welcome the hunter's tongue in to taste and explore his mouth in return. He didn't know if the bond had enhanced his kinetic powers but he could now filter out Zero's scent, heartbeat and breathing rate from other individuals. Kaname concentrated and isolated Zero's vital signs. The hunter's heartbeat was faster than normal for him, as was his breathing rate. Right now Zero's heart rate was suddenly spiking. Why? Yuki was saying something about cookies and Kaname realized he had to respond.

"Um, thank you Yuki, they smell delicious, but …," the pureblood began.

"Oh don't worry Kaname sempai, Chairman Cross didn't make them and neither did I," Yuki said laughingly.

No, Zero thought. Please don't say anything else.

"Zero made them and they're really delicious. He's really very talented," she finished proudly.

Zero made the cookies? It was just the kind of thing the hunter would be good at, Kaname mused. Would Zero make some just for him, and fed him by hand, Kaname wondered distractedly. Likely the hunter's heartbeat had increased because he was embarrassed. He should say something to put Zero more at ease now that his lover had found out he was so domesticated.

"Indeed, I'm sure he is," Kaname answered in velvet tones, his eyes resting on Zero. In fact he hadn't stopped looking at the hunter since he walked in. Whoops! He hadn't meant to sound quite so, er, perverted.

Zero's head jerked up and he stared at the pureblood in amazement. Could he be anymore blatant? Now Yuki and Chairman Cross would both know they were an item.

At least Zero was looking at him now, though the look promised some kind of punishment for that remark later, the pureblood thought.

"Well, how about I make some tea to go with the cookies? Would you like that Kaname sempai?" Yuki asked. She seemed oblivious to the nuances and pheromones in the room.

"No, I'm sure he's tired and needs to go back to the Moon Dorm," Zero stated firmly.

"Yes please, tea would be lovely, Yuki. Thank you, " Kaname responded at the same time as Zero.

"Oh it's no problem. I'll go make some," Yuki said happily, completely ignoring Zero's response. She stood and began moving towards the door and the hall beyond. Kaname had to step out of her way and moved a little closer to Zero as he did so.

"I'll help you Yuki," bubbled the Chairman. "Let's use real cups and saucers and not mugs today since we've got company," he continued. "We can have a tea party," he said cheerfully, their voices fading as they walked down the hall and into the kitchen beyond.

He was invited to stay for tea, Kaname thought, pleased at the turn of events. Yuki really was a sweet girl, and Chairman Cross was going to help her make the tea. Even better. Now was his chance to kiss Zero.

Zero stood abruptly, hands fisted at his sides. Was everyone crazy? "What are you playing at?" he hissed quietly. He didn't want to risk being overheard.

Kaname moved a little closer. "I'm not playing Zero," he uttered quietly as he gazed heatedly at the hunter. Zero was likely to be shy and difficult. Kaname would have to play him just right.

The pureblood's eyes moved over Zero, focusing on his eyes and lips before sliding down Zero's throat and body in a visual caress that seemed almost physical, and made the hunter ache with desire.

"They'll be back any minute," Zero warned. He knew what Kaname wanted but was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop himself at just one touch or just one kiss from the pureblood. Clenching his fists Zero stood his ground stubbornly. Kaname seemed closer though Zero was sure he hadn't moved. In fact he hadn't, but Zero had stepped forward without being aware of it.

"Vampires have very good hearing, and cups and saucers rattle," Kaname replied. His eyes flashed with challenge and holding the hunter's gaze, he gently bit his own lower lip with his white, even teeth, careful not to draw blood.

In two quick steps Zero's body was tight against Kaname's as he pressed his lips against the pureblood's. Kaname eagerly parted his lips, allowing Zero entrance to his mouth. Zero tasted as wonderful as Kaname remembered and Kaname was happy to follow Zero's tongue back to his mouth. The hunter's mouth was warm and responsive and tasted a little like chocolate cookies. Kaname cataloged the various tastes as he explored, vanilla, cocoa, brown sugar. Zero's hands were sliding down his back, exploring his bottom and it felt fabulous as the hunter's fingers stroked and squeezed the muscles of his rear. Their bodies were pressed together from chest to thigh when Zero broke the kiss to mouth and nibble the pureblood's throat and neck.

Kaname returned the favour energetically. He was pleasantly surprised at the hunter's display of enthusiasm. Under these circumstances he'd expected Zero to be a little less aggressive but the full body contact was unexpected and very sexy. He could feel the hunter hard against his thigh. It was reassuring to know Zero was just as aroused.

"Can I see you tonight?" Kaname asked breathlessly, as he slid his mouth along the rim of the hunter's ear.

"Anything you want Kaname," Zero promised. The pureblood was playing his ear and throat like a musical instrument and Zero wanted to give him everything he desired. What was a little lost sleep if he could be with Kaname? Besides he could sleep in class. Zero had missed this so much. They had maybe less than five minutes, but the hunter was determined to get back at Kaname for those provocative looks and comments earlier and what better way than to kiss the pureblood senseless?

The clink of china alerted them of the need to separate and the pureblood disengaged reluctantly. Zero darted back for one more quick kiss before they hurriedly agreed to meet in Zero's room an hour before sunrise.

When Yuki carried the tray carefully with the Chairman trailing behind, Zero was back in his seat and Kaname was standing slightly behind him and off to one side. Yuki looked worriedly from Kaname to Zero and back again as Kaname took a seat adjacent to Zero. Zero's colour was high and he was holding himself stiffly.

"Zero, you be nice to Kaname, he's our guest," she scolded.

"Don't worry Yuki, I've been treated very well," Kaname said, his eyes twinkling.

Zero glared at him as he kicked him none too gently in the shin, under the cover of the table.

"Oh, well then. Good for you both for behaving yourselves," Yuki said.

Zero snorted involuntarily and a quick glance at Kaname showed the pureblood was fighting hard to suppress a laugh.

The tea was poured and sipped as Yuki, Kaname and Chairman Cross chatted companionably. Zero was in mid-sip when he felt a hand lightly touch his knee and trail up his thigh. He suppressed his involuntary jerk successfully, avoiding slopping the hot tea all over his hand as he looked pointedly at Kaname.

The pureblood was smirking, looking elsewhere to avoid meeting his eyes.

A minute later Zero paid him back by using his own vampire speed to touch the pureblood on his inner thigh before allowing his fingers to trail lightly up Kaname's thigh and ghost over his groin.

Kaname inhaled sharply, sucking tea into his esophagus. He coughed and spluttered gracelessly as Zero thumped him on the back enthusiastically and Yuki made concerned noises. He would think of a fitting way to get the hunter back. Unbidden, an image came to his mind of him doing something to the hunter, perhaps in public, as Zero moaned and tried desperately to keep quiet and avoid discovery. Kaname smiled wickedly.

Zero noted the dangerous glint in Kaname's eye and the pureblood was gratified to see Zero look a little worried. He was surprised, yet pleased, to see this playful side of the hunter. But he knew Zero would regret it if they escalated their activities to the point where it was obvious what they were doing. The pureblood reluctantly decided it was time to go.

Graciously he took his leave, thanking the Chairman for the invitation, and Yuki for the tea. He then turned and thanked Zero for the delicious cookies. Chairman Cross watched the interaction carefully before offering to walk Kaname to the door. When he returned, Yuki was back at her math homework and Zero was clearing away the tea things.

"Zero, Kaname sempai said your cookies were delicious, but he didn't eat any," Yuki said as she chewed thoughtfully on the end of her pencil.

Zero looked up and opened his mouth, what he was going to say he had no idea, but Chairman Cross beat him to it. "Oh, I'm sure he tasted them, Yuki," the Chairman said. "I believe it was while you and I were in the kitchen, making the tea," he continued smoothly, without a trace of his usual scatterbrained persona evident.

"Oh," Yuki said, accepting the explanation readily. "Hey Zero watch out, you're going to drop something," she cautioned as the cups and saucers Zero was holding rattled alarmingly.

"Well, I should go and work on those reports. If anyone needs me I'll be in my study," the Chairman advised. "Let me help you Zero," he offered, holding the door for Zero. As they walked down the hall together he added helpfully, "Next time Kaname comes for tea I'll let it steep in the kitchen a few minutes longer, ne?" He winked at the open-mouthed hunter before turning to go into his study and closing the door softly.

End chapter


	2. Payback

A/N Okay I did add a second chapter and so now I've had to change the rating. I guess there will be a third chapter too as they haven't actually made it to the bedroom yet.

Warnings: Suds get in someone's eyes. Oh, and warnings for oral sex too.

Disclaimers: I don't own Vampire Knight, I'm just having fun.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Payback

The alarm clock's insistent beeping pulled him from sleep. Zero groaned as he threw back the covers of his bed and swung his legs over the side. He had gone to bed early to make sure he was well rested and had set his alarm early enough to allow him to shower before Kaname arrived.

Zero was sure the pureblood had gone to sleep soon after he left the Chairman's house since he'd been up traveling all day. After resting for so long he'd probably be especially bright eyed and bushy tailed. Zero wanted a shower to wake him up and make him feel clean, but also so he would smell good for the pureblood. He opened the window a crack to let in some fresh air and made sure the room was tidy before gathering his toiletries.

Zero was currently back in the Sun Dorms. Though the Chairman's house gave them a little more privacy when meeting, after this afternoon and Chairman Cross's innuendos, the hunter was glad he'd been back at the dorms for a few days. Chairman Cross, though he appeared empty headed, had a sharp eye. Zero didn't know if they'd been found out, but he was going to ignore the possibility for now. Cross wouldn't use the information to cause them any harm. At worst the old hentai would probably try to sneak a peek at them while they were doing things with each other. Here, in the dorms, everyone was asleep. He had his own room and the door locked, so as long as they were discreet it should be fine, Zero thought, as he headed to the shared bathrooms.

Like many communal bathrooms, the sinks and toilets were in a room adjacent to the shower area, but in the Sun dorm, each shower had its own private shower stall plus an area to dress and undress. At this time of day there wasn't anyone else around as Zero pulled the privacy curtain closed and slipped out of his boxers and tank top. The hunter was still sleepy as he stepped into the shower spray, and closed the shower curtain.

As he was zoning out under the hot water, Zero's bond started to tingle and pulse and he realized Kaname had arrived. The pureblood would lie on his bed waiting for him, Zero thought as he hurried to shampoo his hair and finish his shower. With his head stuck under the water and shampoo suds in his ears and eyes, Zero wasn't aware he was no longer alone until a naked body pressed up against him and he jumped, letting out a choked cry of surprise.

"Kaname! What the hell, you shouldn't sneak up on another vampire," Zero admonished angrily. "Why didn't you wait for me in my room? Anyone could come in here," he scolded.

"Why should I, when I knew you were here alone, all wet and slippery," Kaname cooed as he rubbed his aroused body against the hunter's. Zero's wet skin was gleaming and the soap bubbles sliding over one shoulder blade and sensuously down his back to the curve of his muscled rear, did nothing to make the pureblood regret his decision to join his lover in the shower.

Kaname had arrived early, anticipating slipping into Zero's room and into the hunter's bed before Zero woke up. He had looked forward to cuddling up to sleep-warmed skin and using one or two erotic methods to wake Zero up. Upon finding the hunter's bed empty and the sheets cool, Kaname's mild disappointment was quickly overcome as he tapped into their bond and located Zero in the showers.

Everyone else was sleeping soundly as Kaname stole into the shower room. His bond confirmed Zero was the only one there, though he could already distinguish the hunter's unique scent before he reached the stall. The sound of the shower had covered his approach and the pureblood had enjoyed a brief moment ogling the younger boy's body before he gave into temptation and pressed himself sinuously against Zero's skin.

His absence had left him feeling needier than usual and he was less inclined to wait for Zero's lead. The hunter still looked a little put out, but as the brunette slid his now wet and excited body against the hunter's sudsy skin, Zero responded. Kaname found his back pressed up against the wall of the shower as his wrists were grasped. The hunter tugged the pureblood's arms over his head, holding them in place against the tiles with one hand. Kaname said nothing but something in the pureblood's satisfied expression caused the hunter to growl as he moved in to plunder the willing mouth beneath his lips. The hunter was squeezing and stroking him with the other hand and the brunette arched and thrust his hips as he moved against Zero's fingers.

A puff of cold air reached them at the same time as the sound of the bathroom door opening, and they both froze, eyes wide. Someone shuffled into the adjacent room, which contained the toilets and sinks. It wasn't hard to imagine why someone would be here, and the pureblood was sure the person would leave in a minute or so. He wasn't particularly worried but Zero's grip had loosened and he had pulled back a little as he realized they were no longer alone. The hunter's slightly alarmed expression reminded Kaname of their playful activities earlier that afternoon and his eyes suddenly shone with mischief.

The pureblood slid easily out of the hunter's loose grasp and dropped gracefully to his knees as Zero's expression changed from one of alarm to confusion. Kaname looked up at him through wet bangs before grasping the hunter's still erect member and opening his mouth, moved forward. The hunter's physical reaction was immediate and gratifying. Zero made a strangled noise as the pureblood's mouth engulfed him. The sound of the shower must have covered his groan though, as they remained undiscovered.

Kaname slid his lips sensuously along Zero's length, feeling the hunter's fingers tighten warningly in his hair. The pureblood ignored this, continuing to look up and watch the hunter's face as he used his mouth and tongue to tease and lick the velvety skin. Zero stayed very, very still, though Kaname could feel the hunter's muscles shaking with the effort. Their bathroom visitor was using the sink now. Kaname found he was very turned on watching the younger boy trying to control his physical response in order to avoid discovery. The slight possibility they would be discovered was exciting to the brunette. Zero's inability to curb his physical reactions to Kaname's touch, even when he was concerned about being found out, made the pureblood feel very sexy and powerful. The hunter was no longer grasping his hair now but was unconsciously stroking the sensitive skin behind his ear.

Kaname increased his efforts, using every technique he could think of. The hunter's eyes were closed now and he saw Zero bite down hard on his own fist in an effort to remain silent. With that action something uncoiled in Kaname's groin and he let go of the hunter's hip to grasp his own rigid member, dragging his fist back and forth in time with the movements of his mouth.

The bathroom door banged shut and the tension in Zero's body loosened. The hunter had been holding his breath and now he moaned softly as he looked down at his lover kneeling at his feet. The image of his sexy lover swallowing his hard length was exciting him more than it should under the circumstances. He had desperately tried to remain unresponsive but the pureblood knew exactly how to wring the most exquisite sensations out of his body and the bond between them meant every touch, whether accidental or deliberate, was sensual pleasure. There was no longer room for thoughts of discovery. The brunette was skillfully bringing him to climax and he was very close now. Zero's eyes widened as his eyes focused past the pureblood's face and lips and to his hand beyond. Kaname was quickly and efficiently stroking himself! Zero could restrain himself no longer and tangling his fingers in the brunette's hair again, he arched his hips, sliding his erection in and out of his lover's eager mouth. Kaname responded by licking and sucking harder, taking him even deeper. Zero cried out as he felt his release.

Afterwards the hunter stood, ribs heaving, head hanging. Slowly his brain came back online and he was once again aware of his surroundings. Kaname had also orgasmed and was resting his head against Zero's thigh, stroking the skin at the small of his back softly. The hunter untangled his fingers from the chocolate curls and coaxed the pureblood into a standing position.

Zero sighed quietly. Sometimes he felt like a scarred and battered old lion that had been caught and caged. When he first came to the school he was wild, just barely managing to function within society's rules. Even now, he knew he was often angry, quick to snarl, and definitely dangerous to most people. But Kaname was his teacher and redeemer. The pureblood patiently coaxed him over each emotional hurdle and though Zero sometimes hated how hard it was to let go of his anger, and how painful to experience these new emotions, he knew he was the better for it. He was changing, slowly becoming a person he could, maybe, like. He held the brunette fiercely, overcome by the depth of his feelings for the one person he would never have expected to love.

"Zero, are you angry?" Kaname asked softly. "Even if we'd been discovered I could have erased his memory right there and then. There really was no risk," he continued quietly. The hunter was holding him very tightly and shuddering slightly. He didn't seem angry but Zero was a very private person. Perhaps this had not been one of his better ideas, Kaname thought ruefully.

Zero pulled back a little and met the pureblood's gaze. His expression was soft, purple eyes expressing some emotion Kaname couldn't decipher. Zero kissed him then, and there was a measure of desperation in the kiss. It left the pureblood confused.

"Let's go back to my room, Kaname," Zero whispered hotly against the brunette's ear. "I want to be with you where there's no one to interrupt us."

Kaname smiled knowingly. Desire he could understand. "Okay but I forgot to bring a towel," he responded.

"Well then, you'll just have to walk down the hall wet and naked," Zero teased.

The brunette smirked "See you in your room. Don't take too long getting dressed," he replied. You'll just have to get undressed again as soon as you get there, he thought to himself, as he left the shower stall and walked serenely out of the bathroom, his clothes held loosely in his hand.


	3. Fun & Games

A/N Finally chapter 3 is here. I lost the inspiration for a while but it finally came back. This chapter turned out to be somewhat angsty, and lemony and I never got to the part I had originally intended and I've run out of time. Plus, Zero went all uke on me. I'll have to do a chapter 4. There's bound to be typos so PM me and I'll fix them when I can.

Thanks for your patience.

I'm on vacation for 4 weeks and won't have much opportunity to write or read fan fiction so I rushed this. Likely I'll tweak it when I get back next month.

Warnings: Oral sex and Zero as a blushing uke (though Kaname doesn't top him.) Don't know how the next chapter will turn out either. I wasn't planning on Zero being uke in this story so I think Kaname will still be on the bottom. LOL.

Dislaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights. I'm just have fun with the boys.

* * *

Chapter 3

A slightly flustered hunter tiptoed down the corridor towards his room. The hallway was quiet, only the soft sounds of his footfalls and the faint hum of the overhead lights disturbed the silence. Zero cursed softly as he stepped in a damp spot. He could clearly see the trail of footprints leading from the bathrooms and disappearing into his room, and so would anyone else. To his sharp eyes, the print of each toe was visible as was the delicate curve made by the pureblood's instep. The length between each print showed Kaname had indeed strolled along the hall at a leisurely pace.

Zero's pace was anything but leisurely. If he was caught out here in the hall, and someone noticed the footprints to his room, he would have some explaining to do he thought, as he tugged impatiently at his boxers. He hadn't really taken the time to dry properly and they were sticking to his damp skin.

The hunter paused outside his room, his hand on the door handle. Inside was the most exasperating person he had ever met. Zero deliberately schooled his features, erasing the small smile he'd been unconsciously wearing and adopting a scowl as he opened the door. It wouldn't do to encourage that rogue too much.

Kaname was laying on Zero's bed, waiting. He was on his stomach, knees bent and ankles crossed, feet in the air behind him. His face was propped in his hands as he faced the door. A small tube of lubricant lay within easy reach. He had obviously dried himself but that was all. The bedside lamp was giving off a soft light and Zero could see creamy skin, a lot of it. The hunter's gaze slid lovingly over the pureblood from head to feet, admiring the eyes shining with mischief, the graceful hands and slender throat before trailing over the curve of one porcelain shoulder and down the concave dip of spine, past the sexy curves of Kaname's butt, down his thighs to those slender feet that had left the damp prints in the hallway. Kaname playfully wiggled his toes at Zero but the hunter's eyes had already retraced their path, well, at least halfway. He was presently staring fixedly at the pureblood's rear.

The pureblood was smirking slightly, seemingly pleased with himself. Zero shook himself mentally and strode forward. There was a time when that smirk would have infuriated him and he would have would have felt the need to wipe it off the brunette's face with a caustic remark, but those times were long gone. These days there were much more satisfying ways to rid Kaname of his smirk.

So far the hunter hadn't said anything, but the way Zero was looking at him, the hunter might as well have had a napkin tied around his neck and a knife and fork in each hand, Kaname thought, amused. "What's the matter Zero? Cat got your tongue?" he teased.

"No," he replied seriously. Zero sat on the edge of the bed and bent to look into the pureblood's eyes. He touched his thumb gently to the corner of Kaname's mouth and followed it with a soft kiss. Then he kissed the pureblood a little more forcefully, touching his tongue to the pureblood's lips, asking for, and gaining entry. As his tongue slid over and around the brunette's he sank his hands into soft hair, still darkened with moisture, raking his fingers through the curls and taking hold of Kaname's shoulders. Zero broke the kiss to nibble on the pureblood's bottom lip before smothering Kaname's soft sounds of pleasure with a deeper, longer kiss. When they finally pulled apart, they were both a little breathless.

"You're incorrigible," Zero mock scolded. "Don't you have any restraint? You couldn't wait for me here, for the time it takes me to shower?"

"I did wait for you, Zero," the pureblood said gently. I waited for you for to want me, he thought seriously. As a pureblood, he had learned the need for patience. It was often necessary when the issue was important. And the hunter's heart was very important to him. The younger vampire might wear a tamer's tattoo but Zero would never truly be tamed, only restrained. Though Kaname was not his tamer, he knew he could have influenced and manipulated Zero's emotions but he didn't want that. He most certainly wanted the stubborn, independent hunter to cherish and love him, but not if Zero was tricked or forced to think he did.

Zero blinked. From the soft look in Kaname's eyes and the gentle tone of his voice, the hunter was pretty sure Kaname wasn't talking about their clandestine joint shower anymore, though he wasn't quite sure what the pureblood was talking about. Zero bent his head and kissed the brunette again, dismissing his confusion for now. Words were for later. Right now their bond was magnifying his need to taste and stroke the recently returned pureblood.

"Do you need to drink?" Kaname asked softly.

"Not just yet," Zero murmured as he kissed a cool, bare shoulder. Zero turned his body a little, kissing and nipping his way along one shoulder to the warmer skin at the nape of Kaname's neck. He paused there briefly, enjoying the feel of his lips against the soft skin and the scent of the pureblood's hair. The hair was still damp and the scent was stronger than usual. He could never get enough of this scent. The pureblood would probably smell incredible in the rain, Zero thought distractedly. He slid a leg over the pureblood's thigh, in order to nuzzle the sensitive skin, resting his weight on his hands as he leaned over Kaname.

"Remind me to kiss you in the rain," Zero muttered as he kissed and licked attentively.

What? The weather was supposed to be clear for days, Kaname thought, confused. His intellectual capabilities had stepped out for a breather a few minutes back, since it was clear they weren't needed at the moment. Well, that was Zero being Zero. He was a mystery at times and probably always would be. For Kaname, it was part of the hunter's charm. Still, if the silver haired vampire was actively thinking about different kissing locations and scenarios, perhaps Zero had some fantasies he wanted to play out. Kaname wriggled delightedly at the thought. He had a few things he'd thought about too. Nothing too wild, he just wanted to see the hunter gasping and writhing in pleasure and knowing he was the cause. The desire to be intimate with Zero right now was still there, but thanks to their recent activities, not quite so urgent. Zero seemed attentive and mellow tonight. Was he receptive to something a little unusual?

"Let's play a game, Zero," the pureblood suggested.

"Hmm?" the hunter enquired as he mouthed and licked down Kaname's spine, the dark curls of the pureblood's hair tickling his face as he played "connect the dots" with each individual vertebra. He didn't stop till he had worked his way down to the twin dimples at the base of the pureblood's spine. He knew Kaname was particularly sensitive there. Hadn't he been saying something though, Zero thought, as he rubbed the side of his face gently against the cool round curve of a well-muscled buttock.

"Zero." Kaname tried again. He'd been distracted for a moment when the hunter was kissing him like that. "I want to try something. Want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Zero asked carefully. "Not chess, right?" He was sure the pureblood wasn't done for the night. Their past history proved the brunette had a lot more stamina than that.

Kaname rolled and turned to smile playfully at Zero over his shoulder. The way the hunter was touching him was making lying on his stomach increasingly uncomfortable.

"A touching game," he replied using his best seductive look and tone. "We take turns touching each other. The one that makes the other climax first is the winner and can claim a prize from the loser," Kaname continued.

The hunter was silent, his brows knitted. He wasn't going to go for it, Kaname determined. That wasn't too unexpected. Zero was uncomfortable with giving up control. He needed clear parameters.

"What if we can use only our mouths and hands and the prize is decided by the loser? And, um, either one of us can forfeit at anytime with no consequences if things get too, er, intense," Kaname added. The frown was gone now and Zero was meeting his eyes with a more determined look.

He was going to agree, Kaname realized. He couldn't help a teasing "Afraid you can't hold out?"

There was a blur of motion and Kaname found he was flat on his back with a sexy vampire pinning him down, his arms gripped and held over his head. Obviously he had pushed a button. Zero was looking very sexy, positively feral, as he growled "My turn first."

"Wait," Kaname panted. He was making this up as he went along and could see a flaw in his plans. "Two minute intervals, okay?" if not, you'll win on the first round, the pureblood thought. Already he could feel excitement spreading through him.

"Fine," the hunter grunted, leaning down to his captive.

He was being held motionless as Zero played with his body with his lips and tongue. The younger vampire was sucking and licking his neck and chest, moving close to, but never quite touching his hardened nipples. Just being pinned like this was more than a little exciting. As a pureblood he shouldn't like it. But he did. Kaname squirmed, straining against his sexy tormentor's grip. His hips were pinned by the hunter's hips and his restricted movements were only increasing his sensitivity. Zero finally touched a nipple, taking it lightly between his teeth while flicking it repeatedly with his tongue.

Kaname arched up, panting. It felt so unbelievable good. All thoughts of the game were forgotten. So when the hunter suddenly released him and sat back on his heels, the pureblood felt the loss keenly, almost protesting the absence of contact out loud. Why was Zero stopping?

"Time's up," Zero whispered.

Kaname lay panting as he struggled to gather his wits. Oh, right. The game. Whose stupid idea had that been? Belatedly he realized several minutes had passed. He'd forgotten to keep track of time. The younger vampire was watching him, seemingly unaffected. Kaname flushed with embarrassment. He'd made a spectacle of himself.

Zero spoke, his voice thick with desire. "You have no idea how hard it was to stop. If you want to continue playing, you'd better take your turn now before it's too late."

He should have known better, Kaname realized. There was no need to be embarrassed. Zero was just as affected as him.

In fact, it had taken almost more self-control than the hunter possessed to stop touching Kaname. The feel of the lithe body writhing under him, the sounds he was making and the way the pureblood was reacting to his touch was a very powerful aphrodisiac. Zero had wanted to forfeit and take his lover then and there. Still, this was Kaname's idea; he should at least get one turn, Zero thought as he lay down on his back, his head on the pillow. His throat was suddenly a little dry and he swallowed a couple of times. He wasn't exactly sure why, but this was making him a little apprehensive. Damn it. Why couldn't he just enjoy this without freaking out like some virgin teenage girl? It was so frustrating. He _knew_ the brunette wouldn't do anything he didn't like.

He was determined to give Kaname the opportunity to touch him. "Your turn," he managed through gritted teeth.

The younger vampire was lying there as if he was waiting for a root canal rather than a lover's touch, Kaname noted. He touched the hunter lightly on the thigh. The muscles under his palm were tight with tension. "Zero? We don't have to do this," Kaname said softly.

"No, it's okay, it's stupid and I don't know why, but I'm just a little tense." The hunter took a deep breath. "I want to do this," he added.

Shaking his head, Kaname moved back. "No, Zero. You don't," he said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. "It's fine though. I understand why you have trust issues." His heart ached, but only a little. He really did understand, but it still hurt.

Purple eyes pleaded with him. "Kaname, I … need to do this. I want to trust you. Please, help me do this," Zero said quietly.

The pureblood hesitated. Just admitting to his tension, opening himself up like this was a huge leap for the younger vampire. This had to be some sort of breakthrough. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Zero, right? Kaname made his decision.

"Okay, hands and mouth only. Nothing you don't want, and you can stop me at any time, okay?" Kaname reiterated. "I won't hurt you. I promise."

Swallowing nervously, Zero nodded. His eyes were wide as the pureblood scooted closer, careful to stay to the side and not move between Zero's thighs or straddle him. Kaname bent to kiss Zero's lips. He allowed Zero control the kiss as the hunter raised his head to meet him. Kaname let his lips trace a line along the hunter's jaw to his ear, licking and sucking the skin the way Zero liked best. His fingers trailed across the hunter's bare torso, ghosting over ribs and the flat nipples until the skin pebbled and hardened under the pads of his fingers. The younger vampire was getting into the spirit of it now and the brunette followed the path of his fingers with his mouth. He touched Zero lightly through his boxers and Zero released a breathy moan as Kaname traced the shape of his arousal with a blunt fingernail.

"Let's get these off you," Kaname said as he tugged and Zero raised his hips accommodatingly.

Kaname first bent, and then kissed a knee. He kissed his way along the hunter's inner thigh. He hadn't tried that before and he was gratified to note the obvious affect this had on the hunter.

"Agh, Kaname," Zero moaned as the pureblood took him into his mouth. Kaname continued to trace lazy patterns on the silky skin of the hunter's thigh with his fingertips as he concentrated on using his mouth to pleasure the younger vampire. Zero's inner thigh was very sensitive to the touch. He stroked the back of the hunter's thigh tentatively and felt Zero's arousal twitch against his tongue in response.

This was actually enjoyable, Zero thought somewhat surprised. It wasn't as if they had never touched each other before, but it was different since he was supposed to be passive. As he became more comfortable, he slid his hands under the pillow before he broke the rules and touched Kaname back. His earlier qualms were gone and the sensations the pureblood were drawing out of him were almost more than he could handle. The pureblood was almost tickling the oh-so-sensitive skin between his thighs. Zero was vaguely aware someone was continuously groaning and sighing but he was too far-gone to realize it was himself.

Zero was so beautiful like this, Kaname thought, as he mouthed and stroked the hunter's body. Every soft sigh and breathless moan he drew from the hunter filled his heart and made him want to please Zero more. He continued to lick and suck, going as deep as he could while his fingers stroked downwards from the junction of groin and thigh, pausing between the hunter's thighs to cup and fondle the velvety folds of skin and the twin orbs within. The younger vampire tossed his head and moaned breathlessly as Kaname dropped his fingers lower, actually brushing the pad of one finger across the hunter's most intimate area. Zero's arousal throbbed in his mouth and the hunter parted his thighs a little more. He didn't seem to be aware of his subtle invitation.

There were so many nerve endings centered here. The pureblood knew from his own experiences how incredible being touched like this could feel. He knew a thin film of slippery gel would stimulate the nerves even more. He fumbled for the tube of lubricant. Where had he last seen it? Zero's body was as hot as a furnace, his thighs subtly twitching and jerking as Kaname continued to tease him with his fingertip. Kaname deftly squeezed a drop of liquid onto one finger, never stopping the steady movement of his mouth up and down the hunter's rigid shaft. The gel was a little cool but not cold, as he circled the sensitive opening, tentatively probing Zero's entrance, taking him deeply into his mouth as a distraction as he carefully touched the younger vampire, applying the gentlest of pressure. Zero's body responded positively, relaxing against the touch as Kaname slowly inserted a fingertip.

Zero never noticed the cool gel. The pleasure he was experiencing was obliterating the ability to think. All he knew was Kaname was doing something delicious to him and then the feelings intensified, consuming him. He arched up, his release exploding from his body. It was the most intensely pleasurable experience of his entire life.

Kaname was caught off guard by the hunter's physical reaction and scrambled to swallow his young lover's essence. In his moment of passion, he had obviously enjoyed the pureblood touching him there but how would the hunter react afterwards? Apparently what was good for the goose wasn't always good for the gander. Kaname had been rebuffed the only other time he had tried to touch Zero there. He knelt beside Zero, eyes going to the hunter's face to gauge his response. The younger vampire had his eyes closed, his chest was rising and falling quickly but even as he watched, Zero's heartbeat decreased, his breathing deepened and slowed and his lips parted slightly. It was clear he was falling, in fact had already fallen asleep. Kaname glanced down at his own hardness and shook his head, smiling fondly. It looked like he would have to wait for his own release a little longer. He didn't really feel like taking care of it alone.

The pureblood covered Zero with a blanket and set the alarm beside the bed for an hour later. He took a page from a loose leaf binder on the desk and penciled a brief note, reading it over before placing it beside the alarm clock.

"_You looked like you could use some extra sleep. _

_I'll look to forward receiving my prize. See you tonight? _

_Yours Kaname."_

He paused to touch the silver hair gently. "You lost, Zero. What will you give me for my prize?" he whispered tenderly.

The door clicked shut softly as Kaname left and Zero slept on.

To be continued.


	4. Midnight Snack

A/N Whoo boy this was a long one, over 7000 words. It was the chapter that wouldn't die. Just like a cockroach. You keep stepping on it but it skitters out from under your shoe and crawls off only to come back later. Parts of this chapter were difficult to write too as I was pretty cranky this last month. It's hard to write a romantic lemon when you're cranky and irritable. I had to listen to a lot of "Death Cab for Cutie and "Neverending White Lights". Actually nearly almost all of my lemons have been written while listening to NWL. Over all I'm pretty happy with the final outcome, even though some of this is verrrry cheesy. Hope you enjoy.

I've made some assumptions about the night class. I figure they are entitled to a break at some time, so I picked midnight.

Warning: This chapter contains sex and a little bit of kink. Somehow it always creeps in.

Obviously I don't own Vampire Knights but if I did it would definitely be yaoi!

Okay, here's the new and improved version. Thanks to YenGirl for taking the time to proof for me and for some very good suggestions.

* * *

Chapter 4

Zero tightened his tie hurrying to get ready for class, a piece of toast clamped between his teeth. The sound of his alarm had woken him from a deep, dreamless sleep and at first he was disoriented. It had taken a few minutes to get his bearings and realize it was a school day and that he needed to get moving. He hadn't remembered falling asleep earlier and hadn't heard Kaname leave. He'd rushed for a quick shower, mentally berating himself for his lack of consideration. His face burned as he remembered what the pureblood had been doing to him immediately before he fell asleep. What if Kaname was angry with him? Even if he wasn't angry, he would certainly be sexually frustrated. He was a pretty inconsiderate partner if he fell asleep every time he had an orgasm, Zero thought, chastising himself ruthlessly. Kaname probably thought he had narcolepsy or something. The realization that the pureblood must have covered him up, and set the alarm, brought an even brighter flush to his cheeks. He stood still, the toast forgotten in his hand, staring at his clock in confusion. A folded piece of paper lay in front of it. Zero picked up the paper and read the note slowly.

"You looked like you could use some extra sleep.

I'll look forward to receiving my prize. See you tonight?

Yours Kaname."

Kaname didn't sound angry in the note and he still wanted to see him later tonight. And the prize. Crap, he had to come up with something. He had certainly lost - if having a spectacularly intense climax could be considered losing. What was he going to do about getting a prize for the pureblood?

Throughout the day, Zero tried to focus on his lessons but he kept thinking about a prize. He was sure Kaname had been touching him for more than a couple of minutes so he could probably wiggle out of it on a technicality, but that wouldn't really be honourable and wasn't in keeping with the spirit of the game. He'd lost and now he needed to come up with a prize. And surprisingly, he wanted to give Kaname something. But what? He didn't have much money so an expensive gift was out. Besides, what could you give the vampire who had everything? he thought bleakly. Could he really give a pureblood something as simple as homemade cookies? Kaname might actually like some, but he didn't have much time between the end of classes and prefect duties to bake, and he'd have homework too. Anyway, that was lame, Zero decided. With a start Zero realized classes had ended for the day and almost everyone had filed out. He needed to gather his books and head back to the dorm and he still hadn't come up with anything.

Zero sat at his desk gazing into space, his books open but forgotten. He was in his room, trying to work on his homework but instead he was thinking about Kaname's message. He'd re-read the note several times, partially for inspiration and partially because it was the first written message he'd ever received from the older vampire. Maybe he was supposed to give Kaname something small and not agonize over things, Zero mused, as he unconsciously smoothed out the note for the tenth time. He deliberately ignored the little tingle of pleasure he felt as he read the last line. Maybe the pureblood wasn't expecting much, but he wanted to give him something special. Not something he had to buy, but something the pureblood couldn't get from anywhere or from anyone else.

Zero had two things that fit the criteria; his blood and his body. Would either be suitable? Kaname had accepted his blood the one time he had offered, he thought, analyzing the options. The pureblood had seemed almost honoured to receive it, but that was stupid. He could take anyone's blood, human or vampire, though Zero knew Kaname would never be so selfish as to bite and turn a human. Still, any vampire would willingly give him their lifeblood – especially Ichijo or Aido. So if his blood wasn't so special, would the pureblood want his body?

He was somewhat nervous about letting Kaname bite him, but he was even more anxious about letting Kaname do … well, … that to him. Was he ready for that step? In the beginning of their relationship, he had thought being the top meant he was in charge but Zero was beginning to understand that the one on the bottom actually set the mood and controlled the pace. What's more, being on the bottom wasn't about submission, but about trust. He did trust Kaname. He trusted him not to hurt him and he knew the pureblood would do his best to make it feel good. Kaname certainly seemed to like it, but would the older vampire even want to be with him that way? The pureblood seemed fine with the status quo. Still, a lot of his assumptions about sex had been wrong, maybe he was wrong about that too, Zero thought as he picked up a soft length of silk lying on his desk. He really should just make a decision and stick to it, he thought as he examined the purple scarf critically, sliding it through his fingers. The scarf was too decadent for his taste. He'd bought it as a birthday present for the Chairman last year but later found a better, more personal gift. Until now, it had lain discarded in the back of his closet. But perhaps tonight he could put it to good use. Zero glanced at the clock. The pureblood would be here soon. After all, he'd engineered this visit so cleverly. Zero shook his head as he remembered the scene earlier that evening at class change over. It had been a circus.

*****

Earlier at class change over

The hunter's face was hot and his heart was racing, as he'd felt the approach of the pureblood. Embarrassed about their last encounter and his own physical reaction, he'd faced away from the approaching vampires, glaring angrily at the hapless girls. He'd made such a big production out of "I'll never submit to you, never let you take me, blah blah blah", yet he'd allowed Kaname to touch him like that and lost all his principles and control of his body in a steamy make-out session.

The pureblood's gaze on his back had felt almost physical. As if that wasn't enough, he'd felt the pull of the bond willing him to turn, though initially he'd resisted. But the situation was his own fault and he deserved any teasing or taunting he might receive so he'd reluctantly given in to the urge, moving slowly, avoiding meeting the other's eyes until the last minute and Kaname was almost past him. When their eyes had finally met, the contact had made his stomach somersault painfully, his breath had caught in his throat and he'd almost stumbled. Yuki noticed, but Kaname had been beside him in an instant, steadying his arm, pressing lightly against him. "Are you okay, Kiriyu-kun?" he'd asked considerately.

"Fine. I just need to eat something," Zero had muttered. Embarrassed at his strong visceral reaction simply to the proximity of the pureblood, he had promptly removed his arm from Kaname's grasp.

"Make sure that you do. You need to keep your strength up," the pureblood had stated evenly. He'd stepped back and smoothed away imaginary wrinkles from his jacket, sliding his hands over his chest, stomach and upper thighs. The gesture wasn't particularly provocative, but Zero was very aware of what lay under the uniform and he'd swallowed hard. Only the twinkle in the pureblood's eyes told him that the brunette knew exactly what he was doing to him.

"Perhaps I should check on you later," Kaname had stated matter-of-factly. "It's a serious problem if a member of the disciplinary committee isn't able to perform their duties. Isn't that right, Yuki?"

Of course Yuki had agreed with the pureblood. "Ah … ah, yes Kaname sempai," she'd stuttered awkwardly as she'd shifted from foot to foot, her eyes darting to Zero, almost in apology. Then she seemed to come to a decision and straightening determinedly, delivered another blow to Zero's pride.

"Zero doesn't take care of himself properly," she'd blurted out in one breath, meeting Kaname's gaze. She'd completely avoided looking at him though, Zero had noted.

"Well then," Kaname had replied smoothly "I will escort you to the infirmary. If you've been neglecting yourself, the school will suffer if you fall ill."

"Why the hell do I need to go to the infirmary?" Zero had managed to grind out, exasperated.

"Very well, perhaps you're right. I'll escort you to your room and you can lie down," the pureblood had agreed all too readily. He's asked Ichijo to make his excuses to his teacher. Of course Ichijo, ever the faithful follower, had agreed, no questions asked. No one seemed to wonder why the Leader of the Moon Dorm was suddenly concerned with the moody prefect's health. Or if they wondered, they would not dream of questioning their leader. Yuki should have been surprised but she didn't seem to think anything of it and was in fact encouraging Kaname.

"What? No!" Zero had almost yelled. "Really, I'm fine," he'd managed, sounding to his own ears, almost composed. It had been obvious the pureblood was enjoying himself immensely. Zero had felt like throttling him but he'd been able to stay calm, well, just barely.

"You would prefer that I check on you later? Perhaps during the night class break?" Kaname had asked solicitously, his eyes gleaming.

And Zero, smart enough to know when he'd been bested, and unable to think of anything else to thwart that devious pureblood, had given in gracelessly.

*****

He'd been outmaneuvered. Kaname had effortlessly manipulated all of them into exactly the situation he wanted, Zero thought, smiling. He'd been mad at the time but it was sort of funny. Anyway, he couldn't stay mad at him. Being mad was just a way to avoid thinking about how he really felt about Kaname and he should start being more honest with himself. May as well face it, he really wanted to see the pureblood. So here he was in his room, pretending to do his homework while he waited. The soft knock on the window interrupted his thoughts and sent his heart rate through the ceiling. Zero hastily opened the window and Kaname stepped in, managing to look as if he had just stepped through the door.

"Zero," Kaname smiled warmly, raking his eyes over the hunter. He heartily approved of what he saw. The younger vampire was freshly showered and wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. His feet were bare and his hair was still wet. Kaname filled his lungs, breathing deeply. The hunter smelled like a combination of fresh shampoo, soap and his own wonderful scent. Kaname had tried to put a name to Zero's scent many times. Particularly when he was nuzzling the hunter or lying on his bed surrounded by the distinctive smell. As he'd walked through the school grounds after having tea with the Chairman, Zero and Yuki, it had finally come to him.

As he walked Kaname had suddenly remembered something that had happened many years earlier. He couldn't have been very old. He'd been running, because that's what little boys liked to do, even pureblood boys if they were very little. As he'd neared the kitchen, he'd sensed two of the maids. He had known exactly where each girl was and that there was plenty of room between them, but he hadn't been able to sense that they were folding freshly laundered sheets. He'd rounded the corner and done his best to avoid the sheet. As a pureblood his reflexes were very good but the maids' were slower. One of the maids had tried to move out his way but she hadn't let go of the sheet and Kaname had become entangled in the crisp, clean linen. He'd been enthralled by the scent. It was something he hadn't encountered before and it was exotic yet somehow wholesome. The maids had been suitably contrite and had apologized profusely. Kaname hadn't cared; it was his fault anyway. All he had wanted to know was, what was the scent on the sheets? The older maid had looked blank but the younger maid's face had suddenly lit up and she exclaimed "It's sunshine, Master Kuran." Kaname then asked why he couldn't smell sunshine on his sheets, and had learned all the linens were pressed before the beds were made up. He had been mildly disappointed at the time but now he could smell sunshine whenever he wanted. All he had to do was be close to Zero, he thought smiling.

"Earth to Kaname. Are you even listening to me?" Zero asked somewhat exasperated. He was a little nervous and had been explaining to the pureblood about deciding what to give him for a prize but the dark-haired vampire had just stood there misty-eyed with a smile on his face. What the hell?

Kaname started guiltily. He'd been reminiscing about his youth while the object of his affections was talking to him. "I'm sorry, Zero. I was just thinking about how good you smell, instead of giving you my full attention. You were saying something about a prize?" For the first time, Kaname noticed the purple scarf dangling from Zero's fingers. "What's that? Is that it? Is that my prize?" the pureblood asked happily, moving towards Zero.

Zero allowed himself a small smile. The pureblood was such a mixture of sophistication and innocence. "Yeah, this is for you. But it's not the prize. Though if you want your prize, you have to wear it. Just the scarf; nothing else," Zero joked, watching the pureblood's happy expression morph into one of mild confusion. "Here," he added, thrusting the scarf into the pureblood's hand, a little embarrassed at his off-colour joke. Keep it clean Kiriyu, he thought to himself.

"Um, I need to grab something, I'll be right back," Zero added. "Don't follow me!" he added firmly. "I'll be right back."

Somewhat bewildered, Kaname examined the scarf as the door clicked firmly shut behind Zero. He was supposed to wear it with nothing else? He'd look pretty stupid wearing nothing but a scarf. He must have heard incorrectly. Ah, but perhaps he wasn't to wear it as a scarf. Kaname smiled wickedly as he began to remove his jacket.

Strawberry, melon, pineapple, crackers, cheese… Zero muttered to himself as he rummaged in the dormitory fridge. He'd prepared a light snack for them since he knew it was Kaname's lunch time and he should eat something. The pureblood might not like to eat alone so this was something Zero could tolerate so late at night. Currently though, another kind of hunger was making its presence felt. It had been a little longer than usual since he had last drunk from Kaname and though the pureblood's blood kept the worst of his blood lust at bay, Zero was getting really hungry.

He would offer Kaname some food before he fed from the pureblood and then, if Kaname had time, he would blindfold him, Zero decided. Maybe he could kiss the pureblood gently and then encourage him to kiss his way to Zero's throat. Then, he'd tell the brunette to drink his fill. Later perhaps, if Kaname stayed, he would offer his body too, Zero thought as he carried the tray to his room, finally at ease with his decision. Really, he shouldn't have worried so much. Kaname made it clear he would be happy with anything he gave him. As he opened the door, Zero was careful not to open it too wide in case someone entered the hallway, though that was unlikely at this late hour. He eased through, his attention focused on keeping the tray balanced before he looked up.

"Wha …?" Zero stepped back in shock, shoulders thankfully bumping the door shut. He nearly dropped the tray and had to concentrate on making his fingers grip the edges.

"Is this okay Zero?" Kaname asked uncertainly. The pureblood had sensed the hunter's approach, but as he entered the room, Kaname could feel a strong but unidentifiable emotion from the hunter. Kaname tensed slightly. Had he misread the hunter's intentions? Maybe he was being presumptuous and pushy. He shifted uneasily.

Zero cleared his throat "Ah … ," he managed, unable to take his eyes off the sight in front of him.

Kaname was naked, the scarf tied over his eyes. He was kneeling on the bed, facing Zero, his rear resting on his heels, thighs slightly parted, hands on his thighs. Zero involuntarily glanced at Kaname's groin, noting the pureblood was already slightly aroused. It was the scarf however, that captured his attention. One end hanging over a smooth pale shoulder, the silk caressing the sculpted chest. The dark curls and purple silk setting off the pureblood's skin like a jewel on velvet. With his eyes hidden behind the scarf, the sensuality of the pureblood's luscious mouth was highlighted.

"I'm sorry, I obviously misunderstood your intentions," the brunette said haltingly, as his hands went to the scarf as if to take it off.

"No!" Zero almost shouted. He took a couple of deep breaths. "It's okay, you surprised me, that's all," he managed in a more normal tone of voice, walking over and carefully putting the tray on the nightstand. "You look incredibly sexy," the hunter couldn't help adding softly.

"Oh." The pureblood shifted happily, blushing slightly. He hesitated then asked quietly, "Are you going to join me?"

"Yeah," Zero agreed breathlessly.

Kaname knelt, listening to the sounds of cotton sliding over skin. His stomach was doing little back flips while he waited. He thought he'd really messed up for a minute, but it was okay. The bed shifted slightly as Zero moved towards him. They were kneeling facing each other now. He could feel Zero's gaze. Warm, moist breath brushed against his face and Kaname parted his lips as the hunter reached for him.

Several minutes later, the two vampires were still kissing and fondling each other. Kaname was becoming incredibly stimulated. Not being able to use his sight as Zero touched him and stroked him was sexy. It intensified all of his other senses. He never knew exactly where the next feather light caress or kiss would be and he was even more aware of the texture and feel of the hunter's skin and the play of muscles shifting underneath.

Zero moved closer, nibbling his way along the pureblood's neck, licking and sucking on the column of muscle between jaw and collarbone as he teased the pureblood's smooth, pale throat. Seeing Kaname kneeling, blindfolded on his bed, naked and waiting for him like some sort of offering made him extremely aroused. He could feel the pureblood's hardened length rubbing against his hip and stomach. The hunter shifted slightly and Kaname gasped as their arousals slid and rubbed against each other. Zero hadn't meant feed first but the pose had decidedly submissive connotations and called strongly to the darker side of his vampire nature. His fangs were fully extended and he ached to sink his teeth into the tender flesh beneath his lips and tongue.

Kaname could sense his struggle as Zero explored his neck and his fangs grazed the skin more than once. "Go ahead, Zero. You need to drink and I'm here for you," he whispered. He moaned softly as the hunter shifted back a little and carefully began to feed. Being blindfold intensified this sensation too. Kaname could hear his heart beat in counterpoint to Zero's as the hunter slowly drew and swallowed each mouthful. Zero's hands were gentle on his sensitive skin as he fed, one hand holding his hip gently, the other moving from the nape of his neck and down his back, repeatedly tracing elaborate patterns with his fingertips. The hunter's fingers left little fiery trails of pleasure wherever he touched. Zero was kneeling inside his thighs, the hunter's warm silky skin sliding against his own. Kaname floated in an ocean of bliss. He wanted to stay like this forever. Give Zero everything he had, every drop of his blood, his heart, his soul. Too soon though, Zero was finished, gently withdrawing his fangs, licking and kissing the pureblood's neck tenderly. Kaname grieved at the loss of sensation.

"Do you trust me?" Zero asked, his voice rough with both emotion and desire.

Without hesitation, Kaname nodded. The bed dipped and shifted as Zero moved, reaching past him, brushing against him. Kaname inhaled sharply, almost flinching as something cold touched his bare skin. The hunter drew the cold thing up over his skin, swirling it around and over his nipple. He could feel his nipple contract in response to the coldness and also because it was Zero doing this to him. Icy cold trailed slowly over his throat before touching his lips. He knew what it was long before he felt the strawberry tracing his lower lip. He'd been able to smell the fruit as soon as Zero had entered the room. When Zero simply said, "Eat," a frisson of excitement and desire sparked and ignited within him. Heat blossomed in his loins.

Obediently, the pureblood opened his mouth. He would have taken the offered item from the hunter even if he hadn't known what it was. He savoured the texture and taste of the strawberry as he chewed carefully. He liked playing the role of submissive to the hunter's dominant role. Being teased and touched, hand fed like this, it was an aphrodisiac. Zero's tongue followed the path the strawberry had taken, ending his exploration at Kaname's lips, his mouth hot against the cold skin. The melon was even colder and Kaname shivered and groaned involuntarily as a trickle of juice inched its way slowly down his stomach. He chewed and swallowed the fruit quickly as the hunter licked the juice from his skin. This time he was ready, kissing the hunter deeply when their lips touched. He was going to die if Zero didn't take him soon. Well, not literally, he thought, amused at his choice of words. Even though he ached with his need and longed for Zero to take him, he would have knelt there on the hunter's bed, allowing the hunter to tease and feed him for as long as he wanted but it seemed Zero was ready to move on.

A warm hand at the back of his head urged him to lower his head, guiding him. Kaname dipped his head as requested and felt the smooth warm skin of Zero's chest under his lips. He could feel the strong rhythm of Zero's heart and his hot breath stirring the hair lying against his neck as he licked and mouthed the hunter's nipples attentively. Perhaps it was time to show a little initiative.

Biting back a moan, Zero watched the dark, tousled head begin to work its way down his body. Feeding a blindfolded Kaname was seriously messing with his self-control. He'd had to stop before he pushed the pureblood down and made hot, sweaty love to him. If he didn't give Kaname his blood now it would soon be too late. With a decisive motion, the hunter brought his fingernail to his neck and made a cut.

Above him, Zero shifted and suddenly Kaname could smell blood. "Zero! You're bleeding! Are you hurt?" Kaname asked quickly, automatically scrabbling backwards and raising his head to look. His hands moved to the blindfold but the hunter's hands were already there, pulling at, and removing the scarf.

Kaname blinked in the soft light. Zero was looking at him, his dark lilac eyes watching him hungrily. Blood, a rich dark red, was sliding down the hunter's neck: almost to the base of his throat. As Kaname watched raptly, Zero touched his finger to the trickle and touched the pureblood's lip.

"For you, Kaname," Zero stated, flushing a little under the pureblood's rapt gaze.

"Zero. Are you sure?" Kaname asked uncertainly. Still, he couldn't stop himself from licking his lip, tasting the hunter's delicious flavour: similar yet different to the taste of his kisses. He really would like to, though drinking the hunter's blood was something he had reconciled himself to as one-time only offer. He never presumed he would get to do so again, though in the most secret room of his heart he had hoped.

Judging by the pureblood's expression, Zero realized his blood was a good prize. "Go ahead and drink. I'm here for you and I want you to. This is your prize," Zero encouraged gently, unconsciously using some of the same words that the pureblood had used earlier.

Kaname hesitated, nibbling on his bottom lip. The bleeding had almost stopped. "I'd need to use my fangs," he said reluctantly.

"I know. I'm okay with that. " Zero answered seriously.

Kaname carefully moved closer. He was desperately trying not to startle the hunter or do something that might make Zero feel threatened. This meant so much to him. Did Zero know that? He held his lover tenderly as he slowly cleaned the side of Zero's neck, lapping up the spilt blood reverently. Zero's fingers were buried in his hair, holding him close. The cut was almost closed and Kaname cleaned it gently with his tongue. Zero pulled himself closer, pressing his body tight against the pureblood, tilting his neck invitingly. Now it was Kaname's knees inside Zero's thighs. The hunter was almost sitting on him; heat from his skin burning the pureblood's thighs. Moisture cooled on his stomach as the hunter's weeping arousal rubbed against him. Kaname was in a similar state, his own rigid flesh under Zero; pressing and sliding against the inside of a silky thigh and the hunter's perineum. Wasn't that area sometimes referred to as the "highway to heaven?" Kaname suddenly remembered. Right now he could well imagine why.

Stop it, Kuran, he told himself firmly. Zero's allowing you to share his blood, not plunder his body. Mess this up and he'll never let you near him again. Kaname focused on Zero's throat, brushing his fangs over the sensitive skin of the hunter's neck, feeling the pulse surge hot and strong under his tongue. Zero made a needy sound. Kaname was enthralled. He repeated his actions and Zero whimpered.

"Come on, Kaname," he groaned. You're killing me."

"I don't think so. Vampire. Long life. Remember?" Kaname teased, delighted with Zero's reaction. Before the hunter could answer, he pierced the hot skin, smoothly sinking his fangs into Zero's neck. Zero's muscles tensed and his pulse skipped and stuttered briefly, reminding the pureblood somehow of a hummingbird's wings. Kaname began to drink carefully, slowly carding his fingers through the soft silver strands of hair, soothing the hunter with gentle touches.

It's all right, I won't hurt you, I'll never hurt you, he thought tenderly. The pureblood wished he could tell Zero that, but that was impossible while he was feeding. It was a definite drawback but normally vampires had no need to reassure their chosen donor while they fed from them.

The tension had left Zero's body as soon as Kaname's teeth were fully engaged and the biting part was over. He wanted Kaname to drink from him but having his skin punctured by those sharp teeth still freaked him out. Just a little. Once that was over and the pureblood began to feed, Zero was fine and could actually enjoy the experience. The pureblood's hands were so soothing, he held him so carefully, as if he was made of spun sugar. It was erotic and intoxicating. Zero was hyper aware, every sense in overdrive, every nerve ending sensitized to the point it was almost more than he could handle. He could feel and hear his blood leaving his body. And their bodies were so close. Zero rocked rhythmically against Kaname's firm stomach, feeling the pureblood's own erection pressing against him in places he had barely ever touched himself. Everything felt so good. He wanted this, wanted the pureblood, wanted to join, to become one.

My blood for you, my body for you, my love for you, Zero thought dazedly, hardly even aware of his thoughts.

Kaname continued to stroke and soothe his lover. The hunter's heart rate had settled back into a regular rhythm though the pureblood knew it was much quicker than his resting heart rate. That was hardly surprising considering their state of undress and the fact that currently Zero was repeatedly pressing his groin against Kaname's stomach. With each motion Kaname's own slick arousal slid and rubbed against the hunter's skin and Kaname was very close to climaxing. The emotions he was feeling, the way they were moving against each other, the taste of Zero in his mouth, the feel of Zero against him, the sounds of Zero panting in his ear, the scent of Zero, stronger now and so very male. Oh, Kaname knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Regretfully he withdrew from Zero's neck, kissing and mouthing the punctures till he could feel them closing.

"Do you want me, Kaname? Do you want to be inside me? You can," the hunter panted. He was still grinding against Kaname, almost in a frenzy, all the while kissing and nipping the pureblood's neck and ear. "I'll let you," he whispered breathlessly, wriggling and shifting around on Kaname's thighs almost as if trying to impale himself on the pureblood's hard length.

At the hunter's first words, desire shot through the pureblood's core and straight to his groin, but Zero's next words brought him to his senses. Shocked, Kaname gripped the hunter, holding him still. "Zero, look at me," he commanded. Zero's face was flushed, eyes glazed, his pupils dilated. The hunter's skin was covered in a light film of perspiration, ribs heaving as he panted raggedly. "Is this part of my prize, Zero?" Kaname asked gently. Zero nodded, flushing and dropping his eyes, embarrassed now that he wasn't caught up in the throes of his own passion.

Desire flowed strongly within him but Kaname fought against it ruthlessly. Most of the time he had no trouble denying himself pleasure but this was so much harder. He wanted this, damn it! But not at any price, only if Zero was ready. He didn't want Zero to "let" him. "Zero, I enjoy things the way they are," he stated calmly. "We don't have to change anything,'" he continued evenly. Oh, but he wanted Zero. Wanted to possess him. To take him to the core and make scream with pleasure. Make him beg to be taken again and again. Zero's words, coupled with his position and movements had triggered his most predatory instincts. He wanted to possess his mate. But this was exactly why he couldn't do it. It wouldn't be gentle. Not if he did it now. He needed time to mentally prepare so he could take the hunter tenderly, gently, lovingly.

Zero felt as if he'd been sucker punched. "You don't want to make love to me?" the hunter blurted out before he could stop himself. Shit! What a stupid thing to say. And his voice had wobbled on the last couple of words too. Double shit! He slid awkwardly off the pureblood, wrapping his arms around his chest, ready to bolt. Crap, he couldn't leave. This was his room. Why did this hurt so much? He wasn't even sure he wanted to do this anyway. What had gotten into him?

Oh, no, the pureblood thought anguishedly as pain-filled purple eyes stared at him. He was such a idiot. Now he'd really hurt Zero even though he was trying to do the right thing. What could he do to make this right?

He took a deep breath and held Zero in his arms. The hunter was rigid, but he didn't pull away. "Zero, if we hadn't played that game or if you had won, would you be offering yourself like this? Here and now?" the pureblood asked gently. The hunter was looking down and didn't answer. "If you want to switch around sometimes, I'd like that. I'm honoured that you trust me enough to let me." Kaname paused, he hadn't really expected a response, and sure enough he wasn't getting one. Still, were Zero's muscles a little less rigid? The pureblood plowed on. "I want to make love to you, but not because I won your body as a prize," Kaname continued doggedly. Surely it was okay to use the same phrase as Zero, he thought slightly worried. Since Zero had already said it he wouldn't freak out, right? "I don't ever want to feel I coerced you, or tricked you into doing something you didn't really want to do. Please, Zero," he implored.

Inside the circle of his arms the hunter's body was slightly less tense. The seconds ticked by and Kaname waited anxiously. Zero straightened up, tossing his hair out of his eyes and looking at him defiantly, the hunter's eyes burning fiercely. "Do you really mean that?" he demanded.

"Yes, I do," Kaname responded firmly. He paused then added, "If you still want to do this, wait a little longer. Maybe we can go somewhere together, be alone together for more than just an hour or two. I don't want to rush this. Please, Zero?" the pureblood persuaded.

Something of his feelings must have been apparent as the hunter scrutinized his face because Zero nodded. "But really, a love hotel, Kaname?" he asked, his voice betraying just the tiniest hint of distaste.

"What? No! I didn't mean …"

"It's okay, Kaname. I was teasing you," Zero interrupted, smirking slightly.

"Aghh!" Kaname found himself giving the hunter a little shake. Zero could make him crazy.

"Oh, it's on!" Zero growled as he pounced ruthlessly.

"Aghh!, Nghh!" Kaname cried as the hunter pinned and straddled him, tickling him relentlessly. He hadn't known he was ticklish. No one had ever dared to attempt to tickle him before. "Please, Zero! No more," he groaned.

Zero stopped but continued to pin him, looking down at the pureblood. His triumphant expression faded and he leaned in, kissing Kaname gently. He hated how every single thing the pureblood said to him affected him so strongly. Kaname could make him feel as if he was walking on clouds, or he could rip his heart to shreds with just a few words. He'd never allowed anyone else the power to heal or hurt him the way Kaname could. As Zero leaned in for more kisses, twining his tongue around the pureblood's, he knew he would never give Kaname up. He never wanted to let him go.

It didn't take long for them to become completely aroused again. Zero reached across Kaname, feeling in the drawer of his bedside table. He removed the cap of the tube and Kaname started to roll over onto his stomach. "Wait," Zero said softly, touching his shoulder. "Is it okay if we do it this way tonight?" Kaname nodded in agreement and lay back watching Zero. He closed his eyes as he felt cool slippery fingers at his entrance. As the hunter's fingers probed and stroked inside him, Kaname was glad he hadn't taken the hunter tonight. He was far too close to the edge of his control to give Zero the tenderness and care he deserved for his first time. He was still feeling very predatory, needing things to be hard and fast even if he was on the one of the receiving end.

Zero watched the pureblood's face as he touched the most intimate areas of his body. Kaname was right. It was one thing to decide to do this but something else to actually act on that decision. He imagined Kaname doing this to him and knew he wasn't quite ready yet. He was still a little scared. But he would let Kaname make love to him and if they had a whole evening together Kaname could teach him how to let it feel good. Underneath him Kaname shifted restlessly, his fingers gripping the sheets. He moved his hips in counterpoint as Zero slowly, relentlessly pushed his fingers in and out.

"Zero, I can't wait much longer," the pureblood moaned, opening his eyes and fixing the hunter with a burning look.

Moving closer, Zero removed his fingers, positioning himself carefully. He held Kaname's gaze as he slowly slid his full length inside. They made love with their eyes and their bodies as they rocked together. Slow and sweet at first, but as pleasure increased so did the tempo of their movements. Zero tried to take things slow at first but Kaname gripped the hunter's hips tightly, rocking against him and using his thighs to pull the hunter into him hard and fast. The pureblood cried out first, his body jerking and shuddering as his muscles clamped tightly around Zero's arousal. The hunter thrust hard and fast a few more times, pistoning into the pureblood as he spent his passion deep inside his lover.

He held the pureblood tightly, stroking the soft skin as Kaname shuddered periodically. He wasn't sure why the pureblood had acted this way tonight but he had clearly needed a rougher, faster pace. Kaname said little but his eyes shone and he stroked Zero's hip with his fingertips. The older vampire seemed to be thinking. Zero was considering asking him about it, but Kaname's stomach rumbled quietly. The pureblood shifted, shooting him an apologetic look, but Zero simply leaned over and grabbed the food tray. As they lay facing each other Zero fed Kaname some cheese, crackers and the remaining fruit; teasing him with some of the food as he had earlier. They held each other for a little longer but eventually Kaname sighed softly and reluctantly left the bed. Zero was getting sleepy but he couldn't fall asleep in front of the pureblood again. He lay on his side, struggling to stay awake as Kaname dressed. "Are you going back to class?" he asked sleepily.

Kaname smiled slightly. "Break is long over. It's after three in the morning," he said fondly. "I think I have time to have a shower and change before everyone else returns. Get some sleep," he added, kissing the sleepy hunter's forehead.

"Okay, g'night Kaname" Zero mumbled.

Sliding the window open, Kaname eased out and dropped to the ground, using his abilities to close the window behind him. As he walked through the dark grounds, deserted at this time of night, he was smiling. Even though he should be sleeping in a couple of hours, he knew he would be awake for a long time yet. The hunter might think he had only given him one thing tonight but in reality he had given Kaname three gifts and the pureblood knew he would be up for hours thinking about each one of them. Zero had given his blood, offered his body and perhaps unwittingly, given Kaname something even more precious. Zero had used the words "making love" to describe their physical activities. Kaname hadn't allowed himself to think about it at the time, he'd had to set things right first. But now he would think about that over and over, daydreaming about what that choice of words might mean. He wouldn't let himself hope too much, but maybe those words had revealed something. Perhaps the hunter might be starting to allow him into his heart. Kaname certainly wouldn't push for a confession of love, but he wished it were true. After all, he had given Zero his heart a long time ago.

And it's done. Except now I have to come up with another chapter. Why do I do this to myself!

Hope the scent of sunlight makes sense to everyone. I love the way clothes smell after they've dried outside. They smell of fresh air and to me that's the smell of sunshine.

I was wondering for sometime what Zero would smell like to Kaname. Since he's an ex human and a daywalker (LOL) I imagine he might smell quite different from other vampires.

Review this Story/Chapter

Return to Top


	5. Discovery

A/N This chapter wasn't planned but came about as a result of a reader's query about the scent of Kaname and Zero's blood. I'd been avoiding addressing this issue but I thought about it all day yesterday and since I'm home with a cold I decided to deal with it and get it over with. Amazingly, the chapter practically wrote itself.

Warnings: None. No lemons, no lime, no Kaname. (Sorry, you'll have to wait a little longer.)

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not my creation. I'm just fan-girling.

* * *

Chapter 5

It was Friday night and class changeover. Zero stood stiffly on one side of the path, Yuki on the other. Yuki's shrill whistle and the squeals of the day class girls were really grating on his nerves. He was already tense and a little bit nervous about his upcoming weekend. After class changeover he was walking into town and from there, taking the train into the city to meet Kaname. Well, not actually meeting the pureblood right away. The city was over an hour away on the other side of the town. By the time he would reach Kaname's hotel, the pureblood would already be attending the last in a series of meetings. The pureblood had been away on some sort of vampire business for two days now. Zero hadn't bothered to ask for details.

Once Kaname had known the meeting date, he'd convinced Zero to join him for the weekend. The pureblood would be back in the wee hours of the morning and they'd spend the day together, probably cuddling and sleeping all day. Zero had agreed to this trip, in part, because he liked the idea of spending hours and hours alone with Kaname. In the anonymity of the city they could be together; not as pureblood and ex-human, but as two people who wanted to spend time together. The whole trip was something special, but Saturday night was going to be _the _night.

The hunter had offered his body over a month ago, but Kaname had refused to be rushed. Zero was sure the pureblood thought it had been an impulsive gesture but it hadn't been. Maybe he could have handled the way he suggested it a little better, but he had been sincere. He didn't want to seem as if he was trying to renege on his previous offer; he had committed to this and he'd follow through. Kaname had listened attentively as Zero told him he wanted to try "switching around". He'd argued that the trip was the perfect opportunity for them to experiment a little. Embarrassment had made him bluster and it had come out more forcefully than he intended. Kaname had solemnly agreed to experiment with him and promised to explore Zero's body thoroughly. The hunter had watched the pureblood suspiciously, feeling as if the older vampire was making fun of him, but Kaname had seemed to be taking him seriously. The love making that followed afterwards had been one of the sweetest.

Kuso! If those hormonal girls didn't shut up soon Zero was afraid he'd do something he would regret. "Be quiet!" he snapped. "Do you think squealing and shrieking over them is going to endear any of them to you?" The resulting silence was deafening. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yuki's mouth open and her whistle drop, swinging on its cord. Crap, his temper had gotten the better of him again.

"Well, it works for me," said Aidou, bemusedly into the silence. "Come now ladies, and er, gentlemen. Let's be a little less noisy for Kiriyu-kun hmm? He appears to be a little tense tonight, " he added persuasively. Yuki and Zero stood surprised and silent as Takuma and the others walked calmly through the now dispersing admirers; Aidou chatting charmingly as he gallantly escorted the stragglers as far as the end of the path.

"Zero, are you okay?" Yuki asked.

"I'm fine, Yuki. Just a little tense," he answered.

"Want to do something to relax? Want to watch TV or a movie maybe?" Yuki offered.

"Um, I can't. I'm going into the city," Zero responded.

"Tonight? At this late hour?" Yuki asked surprised.

"Um, yeah. I'm going to stay for the weekend. To, er, do some stuff, maybe see a museum or something," Zero muttered evasively.

"Kaname's in the city right now," Yuki said, seemingly at random. "He's not back till Sunday. You can probably catch a ride back with him if you see him to ask."

Zero couldn't imagine what his face must look like but Yuki stepped closer, whispering conspiratorially, "He'd be glad to. I know he likes you."

"What!" Zero blurted out, shocked, his heart thumping loudly. Yuki knew! She knew! She couldn't know, could she?

"It's true! He's always watching you and he's sort of moony when he looks at you. That time he came over for tea; he couldn't take his eyes off you. I think even the Chairman noticed," Yuki said teasingly.

Were they busted? Zero thought, panicking. They'd been planning this time away together for weeks now. He didn't need this on top of everything else right now.

"You knew, though. You like him too, don't you Zero?" Yuki said wonderingly. Too late, Zero realized he'd hesitated too long. He should have said more. Though what he would have said he didn't know. He didn't want to admit anything to Yuki yet, but publicly denying or scoffing at Kaname's feelings wasn't right either. Yuki had taken his silence after his initial exclamation as positive proof she was right.

"You're a lot less mean to him now. I can tell by your face you like him back. Oh, Zero that's so sweet! I'm so happy for you both," Yuki exclaimed as she barreled into him, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. The force of her hug spun them around and they staggered, Zero grabbing Yuki to steady her. As he righted himself, Zero looked up, suddenly aware of a scowling Aidou standing a little ways down the path.

Aidou had cheerfully waved goodbye to the admiring girls, fully intending to retrace his steps and turn off to head to class, but he couldn't help overhearing Yuki. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but his hearing was very sensitive and he did hear her telling Zero that Kaname liked him. After that, he was rooted to the spot, waiting for Zero's reaction. Neither Yuki nor Zero had noticed him. Aidou was fiercely protective of the pureblood. If Zero was lucky, no, privileged enough, to be the object of Kaname's affections he had better not say something he would regret. And the surly hunter would regret it. Aidou would make sure he did. Aidou glared at the hunter, his eyes narrowed, lips thinned in anger.

"Oh, Aidou sempai," Yuki said nervously as her gaze flicked to Zero's face. He looked a little pale, and was staring at Aidou silently. Yuki wondered how much Aidou had heard.

"A word, Kiriyu-kun, if you don't mind," the blond vampire stated. His tone indicated he was not expecting to be refused.

"Zero?" Yuki asked, uncertainly.

"It's fine, Yuki. Go on. I'll see you Monday," the hunter said softly, his eyes never leaving the other vampire.

Yuki walked away rapidly, feeling cowardly. A glance back showed Zero walking slowly to Aidou who stood waiting impassively.

Aidou crossed his arms, watching as the hunter walked towards him. The hunter was attempting to seem nonchalant; his hands in his pockets, but Aidou could see that those hands were bunched into fists. Two bright spots of colour burned high on the prefect's cheeks in the otherwise pale face. At least he had the good sense not to go for his gun, Aidou thought grimly. Zero Kiriyu looked far from relaxed, in fact he looked miserable. Against his better judgment Aidou felt slightly sympathetic. "You didn't answer her, Kiriyu-kun. Do you like Kaname-sama back?" he asked flatly.

Zero's head shot up, his eyes widening in surprise as they met Aidou's. The blonde vampire had not denied Kaname liked him. "Why do you care? It's none of your business. You don't even know who Kuran likes," Zero stated. He'd meant to sound challenging but the words came out sounding weaker than he liked. His body was going into fight or flight mode, responding physically to the perceived threat. Adrenaline was flooding his system, making his breathing ragged and his voice sound slight and shaky.

"It is my business," Aidou hissed fiercely. "Kaname-sama has chosen you for some reason. He wouldn't share his blood with you if he didn't have strong feelings for you. Yes, I know. All the nobles know," he added, watching the hunter's face blanch with shock at that little nugget of information. "We can recognize the scent of his blood easily and know the scent of yours too. I should hope you have a similar code of ethics, even if you are an ex-human." Aidou couldn't help adding that last little dig. The prefect definitely brought out the worst in him. "If you hurt him …," he let the sentence trail off. If he'd thought the prefect looked miserable before, it was nothing compared to how he looked now. The hunter had physically staggered, under his verbal assault. He looked sick and dismayed. From the hunter's reaction, he appeared to be as intensely private as Kaname-sama. Perhaps, Aidou suddenly thought, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get involved. Of course thanks to his impulsive nature, he already was.

Aidou forced himself to take a few deep breaths. "Look," he went on more reasonably, "I know Kaname-sama cares about you, and I care about him. I said something hurtful to him once, when we were much younger," he continued quietly. "I've regretted it ever since." He'd spent all his time at Cross Academy trying to make up for it. Sure he got teased about crushing on the Moon Dorm's leader, but he accepted the teasing and snickers as part of his penance. He didn't love Kaname Kuran romantically the way the others believed, but he'd seen how easy it was to hurt the gentle pureblood and he'd felt awful about it ever since. It didn't help that the pureblood had lost his parents so tragically not long after. Kaname Kuran had much thicker armor now, but Aidou had taken on the self-appointed role as the pureblood's defender.

"I just hope you're not going to make him regret his feelings," he continued. "Kaname-sama is very strong, but words and actions can wound, especially if delivered by someone, … a person … he cares for …," he finished, choosing his words carefully.

At Aidou's words Zero found himself reeling from shock. They knew that he and Kaname exchanged blood, everyone knew. Yet, here he was with Aidou and he was still standing. The hotheaded blonde hadn't knocked him flat yet. Maybe the nobles cared enough about Kaname to overlook his choice of partner. Was Kaname aware that Aidou and the others knew? Though he'd been avoiding the subject, he knew they'd have to talk about it. Zero's shock and panic started to subside, giving way to something that felt almost like relief.

"Aidou," he began reluctantly. "A pureblood sharing blood with an ex-human. It's taboo. You know that." He couldn't admit that Kaname repeatedly gave him his blood. He had to try to deny it. Kaname could get into deep trouble if the Council found out. Zero had checked.

"Technically, it's not forbidden," Aidou replied seriously. He knew what the hunter was trying to do here and whom he was trying to protect. It actually made him warm up to the ex-human a little. "A pureblood can give some of their blood to stabilize someone they've turned, if they choose to, though I don't think they need to do so more than once," he continued. "For a pureblood to repeatedly feed someone of a lower level in the vampire hierarchy could be seen as a sign of mental instability and might give the Council reason to act against them, if it were known," he finished. Now the hunter looked concerned.

"Don't look so worried. Kaname-sama is among friends and allies here, Kiriyu," Aidou added. "All of us here support Kaname-sama without question. The ideas of peaceful co-existence and blood tablets are not exactly the social norm for vampires either, you know. We're somewhat revolutionary here."

Zero ducked his head. All the vampires knew and they accepted Kaname's choice even though it was him. He knew he was blushing furiously. "Thanks, Aidou," he managed.

"You're going to him now, aren't you?" Aidou asked quietly.

Zero's face was burning with embarrassment but he nodded, then realized Aidou was waiting for a verbal response. "Yeah, in the city," he added quietly.

"You'd better go or you'll miss the train," Aidou answered.

"Yeah," Zero responded, letting his hair swing forward to obscure his face and kicking at the path with his foot.

"Kiriyu-kun, he likes roses, white ones," Aidou said before turning to walk away. "Oh, and Kiriyu-kun," he added sweetly, turning back and enjoying the hunter's surprised expression, "If you don't treat Kaname-sama properly, I'll personally see to it that you dearly regret it."

"Understood," Zero stated crisply. Then he smiled and the smile transformed the prefect's face. For a brief moment Aidou thought he understood a little of what Kaname-sama might see in Zero Kiriyu. "And Aidou? Thanks," he added.

"Don't thank me or I'll kick your butt," Aidou grumbled as he walked to class. He was late and would be chastised and probably punished, but it was worth it. Someone had to set the ill-tempered prefect straight. He wasn't going to tell anyone it had been him, though.

Zero walked to his room to change into jeans and grab his duffle bag, which was already packed. It had been a strange evening but it seemed a lot of issues had been sorted out. Things he hadn't even realized were weighing heavily on his mind had been identified and acknowledged. He needed to discuss things with Kaname, but he was ready to do so now. The hunter lengthened his stride. He would have to hurry now to make sure he caught the train, but as he walked briskly, his step was light.


	6. Desire

A/N This story has completely gotten away from me. Two of my plot bunnies mated and this is the result. I'll have to come up with a more appropriate title. Sorry it's got a cliffhanger. I'm working on the next chapter.

The hotel is based on ones in North America. They often give you your electronic key card in a little paper folder, usually with the room number written on the inside or the front so no one overhears which room you're in.

There's a reference to another manga in this chapter. If you're familiar with it you'll see the humour. I'll stick another note about it at the end of the chapter in case it's not a manga that you're familiar with.

Warnings: Major cliffhanger, non-cannon character.

Disclaimer: Vampire Knights isn't mine. I'm just feeding the plot bunnies.

Chapter 6

* * *

The train moved steadily towards the city. Zero sat slouched in a seat, staring out of the window into the darkness. He was thinking hard about what had happened with Yuki and Aidou.

It seemed all the significant people in his life were aware of the pureblood's dalliance with him, if not the actual stage that their relationship had progressed to. The Chairman seemed to know something, if his innuendos were anything to go by, but he didn't seem to mind. Yuki was aware now, thanks to Zero's inability to lie convincingly. She seemed happy for them, though the hunter knew she adored Kaname. Still, adoration didn't necessarily mean romantic feelings. Zero had adored someone too, when he was younger, before his world had been flipped upside down. He had thought Touga Yagari his strong, brusque, master and teacher was wonderful, though the hunter had possessed a little more pride than Yuki. He hadn't allowed himself to show his adoration to the extent that Yuki did in the way that she behaved around Kaname.

Zero stood and sighed as he exited the train. Yuki would probably attempt one or two hair-brained matchmaking schemes now that she knew he liked the pureblood. The hunter grimaced at the idea as he stood on the platform, patiently waiting for his connecting train. High-pitched giggling interrupted his thoughts and automatically Zero glanced over to where several young schoolgirls stood waiting.

Finally, the train arrived and the waiting passengers surged forward eagerly. This one was much busier. The hunter's car was crowded, every seat was occupied and some passengers were standing. Zero had been lucky enough to get a seat near one end of the car. The schoolgirls had entered the same car and were standing nearby. They chattered quietly but excitedly about shopping and the hunter tuned them out and resumed his thoughts. So, the nobles knew too. Though as they'd known for some time, probably since they first time he fed from Kaname, Zero thought glumly, it shouldn't change how they behaved towards him. Most of them seemed indifferent to him, especially Shiki, Rima and Kain. Ichijou always appeared friendly even though he must have known. It seemed to be his natural disposition. After tonight's little chat, even Aidou acted as if he was resigned to the situation. The only noble Zero wasn't very sure of was Ruka and he disliked her anyway, so what did it matter?

The hunter frowned as he scented blood and discovered he'd been chewing on the cuticle at the base of his thumb. It was now ragged and bleeding. Zero clasped his hands together tightly on his lap, scowling at himself. It didn't matter to him what anyone else thought, but it might matter to Kaname. The pureblood had to know the nobles were aware, but he hadn't shattered Zero's illusion of privacy, allowing the hunter to think no one knew. Why had he done that? Zero smiled grimly. The answer was obvious. If this had happened any earlier, they both knew Zero would have run for the hills the minute a noble said anything to indicate they were aware of what had been going on. But now even Yuki had figured it out. Everyone knowing made things a little easier though, didn't it? Zero argued mentally. Granted, the hunter would find this awkward and unpleasant initially, but he had a feeling the pureblood would be pleased. He could tough this out; for Kaname's sake.

The schoolgirls had fallen blessedly silent and Zero glanced at them curiously. It was soon apparent why. The train had become even more crowded as more people got on at every station. A young businessman had taken the opportunity the crowded train afforded and was pressed closely against one of the smaller girls. Her friends looked on, alternately sympathetic and angry. The girl wore a mask of stoic indifference as she endured the violation of her privacy. Zero saw the man's hand disappear behind the girl and she jumped slightly.

Without conscious thought, Zero found he had left his seat and was standing in front of the girl. She looked up at his sudden movement, her startled eyes meeting his. "Take my seat," Zero said firmly and loudly, glaring at another passenger who had started to move to the now vacant seat. The schoolgirl maneuvered around Zero and towards the seat, head held high. As she sat down she thanked him, giving him a slight smile. Zero ignored the other girls exchanging looks with each other. He allowed his contempt and disdain to show as he scowled at the businessman who had been rubbing up against the girl. If anyone ever did that to Yuki, he would put the offender in the hospital. Such behaviour was disgusting. For the first time, Zero admitted that there were good and bad humans, in various degrees, and, if he was honest, that was also true with vampires. Of course he had known this on a subconscious level but this was the first time he consciously accepted this to be true, Zero thought. Was he beginning to accept the idea that not all vampires were the scum of the Earth? He didn't really believe that to be true anymore, did he? At least, he didn't believe that of Kaname or the other Academy students.

The announcement for the next station broke the thread of his thoughts, reminding Zero this was his stop. The hunter shook his head, somewhat exasperated. This was no time to be wrestling with such weighty ideas. Grabbing his duffle bag from the overhead rack, Zero stepped onto the platform, his mind and body relaxing as he entered the busy train station. Zero loved the city. He loved losing himself in the throngs of people as they went about their business, completely ignoring him. Since Kaname made sure he never wanted for blood, he could move among them freely without fear of hurting anyone. The hunter had always preferred the role of an observer rather than a participant, but even so, walking through the busy evening streets helped him reconnect with humanity, even if he was a vampire.

It was a less than a 10 minute walk to the hotel and the last few blocks were in a quieter, less commercial area. It was dark now and Zero slowed his pace, enjoying the distant hum of a busy city. It had rained earlier and the sheen of moisture on the street softly reflected the bright neon colours. Zero reached the hotel, eyeing it cautiously. A discreet sign confirmed he was at the right place. The entrance was tasteful, soft lights focused on a small water fountain. The sound of water gurgling over rocks was pleasant and soothing and Zero felt himself relaxing. He had been concerned Kaname would have booked them into the penthouse suite of a huge luxury hotel. The pureblood had assured him he would be comfortable here and that the hotel was a human hotel rather than one run by, and for vampires. Kaname had scheduled his meetings at a different hotel a few minutes away. This one looked pretty luxurious but not ostentatious.

The hunter entered the hotel and looked around interestedly. The lobby looked elegantly understated. A few people sat in leather chairs, reading magazines or newspapers. There was what was obviously a small bar, just off the lobby, and a tiny gift shop selling a variety of papers, souvenirs and convenience items just past the front desk. A tall, well-dressed man was currently speaking with the female clerk at the front desk and Zero intended to wait politely at a discreet distance. It wasn't until he was a few feet away that he realized the older businessman was a vampire. Clearly, the man was aware that he was a vampire too. Dark eyes scrutinized him briefly as the man left the desk and entered the gift shop.

Zero stepped up to the counter, his good mood somewhat diminished. _Get a grip_, he scolded himself. _It's no big deal_.

"Checking in, sir?" the clerk asked politely.

"Yes," crap, what was the name he was supposed to use? Zero thought irritatedly. Why did they have to use pseudonyms? Did the pureblood like all this cloak and dagger stuff? And how had he come up with these names anyway?

"Your name sir?" the clerk queried.

"Ah, Tohru Honda," Zero replied, keeping his expression and voice neutral.

"Ah, your other party, Shigure Sohma, advised us you would be checking in tonight," she replied politely. "Here's your key card. Your room number is here, Honda san," she continued, handing Zero a small folder and indicating the room number written discreetly on the inside. "Have a pleasant stay," she finished, giving Zero an attractive smile.

Zero thanked her somewhat abruptly and strode towards the elevator.

The clerk watched him go, still smiling softly. Was he a celebrity? She had heard his name before, and the name Shigure Sohma too. Honda san was certainly cute enough to be a celebrity, she thought as she turned away to answer the telephone.

The hair on the back of Zero's neck prickled as he waited impatiently for the elevator. Zero glanced over his shoulder to see the tall vampire he'd seen earlier, walking briskly to the elevator, newspaper and briefcase in hand. The doors opened and Zero stepped in, repeatedly pushing the button for his floor, willing the doors to close. Unfortunately, the taller vampire's long legs covered the distance quickly and he stepped into the elevator seconds before the doors shut.

"I see we're on the same floor," the dark eyed vampire stated in a pleasant tone. Zero scowled at him before pointedly ignoring him. The elevator was fast but the ride was still too long in Zero's opinion. He was out the door and walking down the hall even before the doors had completely opened. The other took his time, almost sauntering, though Zero was glad to see the vampire went in the opposite direction. He found his room number without difficulty and swiped his key card. The electronic tumblers clicked over but Zero paused, holding the door ajar, glancing down the hall uneasily. The older vampire was almost at the far end of the hall now. Zero stepped in and locked the door behind him. He was glad they would be at different ends of the floor.

Further down the hall, Naoe Satou, the dark eyed vampire, entered the stairwell and walked down the three flights to his own room. He had been out looking for a little diversion from his boring business trip but no one had caught his eye; that is until he had returned to the hotel. The young vampire was obviously a Level D but he was lovely, with unusual colouring and flashing eyes. Naoe had admired the rear view as he walked to the elevator. Quite a sweet little morsel indeed! Clearly purple eyes had a bit of an attitude too. That just made things more interesting. He had never seduced a Level D before, normally choosing humans as they were easy to work with. Still, the young vampire was an ex-human, so the normal methods should work. He might just have to use a little more _persuasion_ than usual.

Even though he was a noble, Naoe didn't have much in the way of special abilities, but one thing he could do well was cloak his aura. Naoe was almost certain the young vampire was alone, without the protection of a master. The Level D had checked in by himself. The bag he carried was obviously his own, and there were no other bags with him to indicate he was with his master. Naoe decided he would go downstairs to the bar and have a drink. He would pass the boy's door on his way, confirming that a higher-level vampire wasn't already in the room. And, if the boy was indeed alone, then he was fair game as far as Naoe was concerned.

Dropping his bag just inside the door, Zero explored their hotel room. At Zero's request, Kaname had not reserved a penthouse though it seemed he had obtained a suite. The hunter was standing in the middle of a spacious living room, furnished with a leather couch and chairs, a huge TV, and a stocked bar. A large balcony overlooked the city. The room included a kitchen area with a fridge and the facilities to make coffee and tea. Zero wandered into the bedroom, which was dominated by a huge bed, covered in pillows of various shapes and sizes. This was the room Kaname was using. Zero peeked in the closet where Kaname's suits hung neatly. He stroked a sleeve, inhaling Kaname's familiar scent, then entered the adjoining bathroom which was massive, with shining marble and gleaming chrome everywhere. The jetted tub was big enough for two, and the large glass shower stall had multiple shower heads. Fancy designer soaps and bath products were displayed attractively and the pureblood's personal toiletries were lined up neatly next to them. It was a little weird to see Kaname's personal things like this; it almost seemed like an invasion of the pureblood's privacy. Zero suddenly felt mildly uncomfortable about the next two days. They would be together the rest of the weekend. It would be the longest they had ever spent together. And, of course, he would be on the bottom. What if he didn't like it, or worse what if he was no good at it? What if they got bored with each other? Zero quickly backed out of the bedroom and discovered a second bedroom. It was the smaller of the two with a smaller bed, though the room was still spacious and attractive. The room had a second, smaller ensuite bathroom with a shower stall but no tub.

Zero wandered through the suite for a second time, restless and at loose ends. Back in the living room again, he flopped on the couch. A bright yellow sticky note was stuck to the coffee table. Curious, the hunter leaned over to read Kaname's flowing handwriting.

_ I'm really glad you're here. _

_ Don't even think about the second bed. _

_ It's off limits. _

_ K. _

Zero leapt up like a scalded cat, crushing the offending note in his fist. Jeez! The pureblood could be so annoying. Kaname must have left this for him just before he left and after the hotel staff had been and gone. Zero wasn't _planning_ to sleep in the smaller bed. But he had been subconsciously worrying about where he should sleep tonight before Kaname returned. To sleep in the bed Kaname was using gave off the non-verbal message "I'm yours for the taking." To sleep in the other bed was saying," Keep your hands to yourself." Neither statement was right, and he wasn't sure where he should go to bed. Well, he didn't have to worry about that anymore. Kaname was telling him that he wanted to share the king size bed. Zero could see it through the bedroom door. He eyed the bed as if it was a strange dog and he wasn't sure if it was friendly or not. Now the bed didn't look big enough.

Zero's restless energy returned. He needed to get out of here, go for a walk or something before he drove himself crazy with his thoughts. The hunter grabbed his jacket and key card and left. From the darkness of the hotel bar, Naoe Satou sipped his drink as he watched the young Level D walk rapidly down the street. He admired the movement of the boy's hips and the way the streetlights caught the silver hair, making it gleam. The young one was definitely alone. He would be back before dawn and Naoe could wait. With a little luck he could take what he wanted and neither the young vampire nor his master, if he had one, would be any the wiser. If the boy did remember anything afterwards, he could always do a mind wipe. Naoe signaled to the barman for another drink. It looked like he was about to have a very pleasant evening.

* * *

End chapter

The assumed names were from Fruits Basket. Shigure is quite a pervert (in a funny, endearing way) and Tohru is an innocent and naive high school girl. I love that manga.

Actually the first name of the villain is from Mirage of Blaze and according to Junjou Romantica, his last name is the most common surname in Japan.


	7. Abduction

A/N – Here's the next chapter. It's going to upset a few readers, I think. Hopefully not too much though. Read the warnings before you decide to read.

Warnings: Abduction, violence, nudity, drug references, foul language. Another cliffhanger. I can't help it though. It's sort of like a horror movie. I'm even creeping myself out now, though I least I know the ending. Phew!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. I'm just feeding the plot bunnies.

Chapter 7

* * *

Only an hour had passed, but Zero's nervous energy had been spent and he was feeling calm and confident as he walked back to the hotel. He had taken a very brisk walk in a brightly lit, nearby park, and wandered around a busy commercial shopping district. Maybe it was just because he was thinking about his fledgling relationship with the pureblood, but everywhere he went he'd seen lovers. He'd seen couples holding hands as they walked along the path by a pond, couples shopping together or sitting in cafes gazing at each other.

Not every couple was obvious though. In a crowded bookstore, Zero had been standing in the same, narrow row as two male college students. The students browsed the books side by side, and by unspoken agreement, they switched places. Zero hadn't realized they were lovers, until the man sliding past on the outside had casually placed his hand on the other's jean-clad hip, guiding his lover to the right, as he squeezed past. The first student had shifted accommodatingly, barely looking up from the book he was thumbing through. The physical touch had been so intimate, so unconscious. It said so much about the couples' relationship. You didn't touch someone like that unless you were very familiar with the other person, unless you were lovers in every sense of the word. Zero had felt a fierce stab of envy. He wanted that level of physical and emotional intimacy with Kaname, but he knew he was the one holding them back. Well, not anymore, Zero decided. This weekend he would push past his comfort level, and with words and actions, he would tell Kaname just how much the pureblood meant to him.

As he walked the last few quiet blocks to the hotel, Zero passed a vending machine and stopped to buy a bottle of lemonade. He had grabbed a light snack before walking in the park, but the salty convenience store food had made him thirsty. The lemonade was tart and cold and Zero took several swallows before resuming his walk.

As he walked through the lobby to the elevator, Zero automatically did a reconnaissance. The lobby was deserted at this time of night, the previously occupied chairs now empty. The bar tender was busy doing something behind the bar, but Zero didn't see any customers. None of the front desk staff were visible, though Zero could hear and sense one of them in the room behind the counter.

The elevator pinged softly and Zero stepped inside, taking another swig of his drink on the ride up. Ugh, the elevator music was insipid, Zero thought. Maybe next time he should think about taking the stairs. He was starting to get sleepy now. He would shower, flick through the TV channels and then climb into Kaname's bed. No, our bed, he corrected himself as he walked down the hallway, digging in his pocket for the hotel key card.

The hunter was about to insert the card when his instincts kicked in. A current of air and the faintest whisper of cloth on cloth made Zero look up instinctively, catching a blur of movement from the corner of his eye. Searing pain radiated from his shoulder blade through his entire body and his hands opened involuntarily. Zero dropped his drink, and the key card as he fell to his knees, every muscle in his body in agonizing spasms. The pain ended almost as quickly as it had started, and Zero shook his head, beginning to stagger to his feet. Something slammed into his shoulder again, and the pain swept through him a second time. It lasted much longer this time and the hunter went down hard. Zero wasn't even aware of cracking his head on the doorframe as he fell.

Naoe Satou leaned down and rolled the body over to look into the face of his latest conquest. It had been a little harder than usual, but not too hard. Naoe had seen the silver-haired vampire returning as he watched through the bar window. He had thrown some money on the table to pay for his drinks, and then took the stairs to the boy's floor. All he had to do was cloak his aura and wait in the stairway until the last minute. One zap from the stun baton should have done the trick, but it had taken a second, longer burst of electricity to bring the Level D down, probably due to the difference between humans and ex-humans. The young vampire lay quietly at his feet, his eyes glazed, body twitching slightly. The boy's temple was bleeding; the scent rich and exotic. Naoe knew he had to work fast, but the effects of the stun baton would last for several minutes. The neurological impulses responsible for controlling and directing muscle movement would be disrupted, and the boy would be dazed and mentally disorientated. Still, he had better get them to his room before the young D was able to struggle. Naoe frowned as he noticed the soft drink bottle and cap, the carpet dark and wet underneath them. He picked the bottle up and screwed the cap back on before dropping it on a tray, next to some dirty dishes outside a room just a few doors down. He didn't like leaving loose ends, but the puddle couldn't be helped. It would dry eventually.

Zero groaned as he felt himself lifted and hauled effortlessly over the other's shoulder, his head and hands hanging down, the other's arms wrapped around his thighs. The hunter tried to struggle but he couldn't get his body to work properly. He watched helplessly as he realized they were in the emergency stairwell and moving downstairs. His head was bumping against his attacker's back and he could tell that a noble class vampire was carrying him. Why? Was the noble going to dump him in a car and drive him somewhere? Zero thought, dazedly. The jerky movement was making him feel nauseated and Zero closed his eyes. He wasn't aware he was bleeding and didn't see the occasional drop of blood spotting the concrete steps.

The hunter bounced as he was dumped unceremoniously on a bed. He fought to stay conscious as his vision faded in and out. The noble's mouth was moving but Zero couldn't hear him over the rushing sound in his ears. The man was plucking at Zero's shoulders, arms and stomach, making little tugging motions. Then something was covering his eyes and Zero tried to move his head, struggling weakly. Blinking at the incongruous sight of a T-shirt in the noble's hand, Zero realized he could see again. It was his T-shirt, he realized, the vampire was taking his clothes off. Before he could fully complete the thought, the hunter was rolled onto his stomach; the abrupt movement making him feel sick. He was aware of his wrists being gripped and brought behind his back, before he was rolled onto his back again and Zero felt his stomach lurch. He was lying on his arms and the position was uncomfortable. He watched dazedly as the noble took a wicked looking knife and cut a strip off what appeared to be, duct tape.

"No," Zero moaned, his voice weak and raspy, as he realized what the tape was for. He turned his face, but a strong hand forced it back to centre and the noble applied the tape firmly over his mouth. Zero tried to concentrate on breathing slowly through his nose. Moving his head had made him feel sick again, and he was afraid he would choke on his own vomit if he threw up. He lay still, trying to breathe carefully, as the rushing sound enveloped him, and he lost consciousness.

Awareness returned slowly and Zero realized he was alone; he could hear the vampire rummaging in what appeared to be the bathroom. He took stock of his situation, which didn't look too good. He was still in the hotel, but he was in the other vampire's room, shirtless, with his hands tied behind his back and his mouth and ankles taped. The hunter assessed his physical condition. He had an unbelievable headache, and could smell his own blood. The left side of his face felt sticky, but strength and muscle control were returning, and as long as he didn't move, he didn't feel too nauseous. He had somehow hit his head; maybe he even had a concussion. That might account for the earlier nausea and why he passed out. It was stupid to have left the Bloody Rose back at school, Zero chastised. He'd had no real warning though, so it might not have helped. What the hell had happened? He looked around, turning his head slowly and cautiously. Some kind of long rod or club lay on the nightstand next to the bed. It had two metal probes sticking out of the wider end. The other end was tapered to a handle with a button and a leather loop, obviously intended to go around the wrist.

"It's a stun baton," the vampire said, as he exited the bathroom. He was carrying a small leather toiletries bag and some towels.

Zero looked at his attacker warily. It was the tall vampire he'd seen earlier in the lobby and the elevator. He was still wearing the same expensive looking clothes, though he'd removed the overcoat, jacket and tie; the shirt was open at the neck and the sleeves were rolled up. The vampire was older and taller than Zero, a little broader through the shoulders and chest. His short hair and eyes were black. Like all vampires, his skin was pale and flawless, the bone structure of his hands and face strong, with clean lines. His expression was friendly. His aura felt like a noble's, but Zero hadn't felt it earlier so the vampire must have suppressed it. He'd used a human weapon, a coward's weapon, Zero thought derisively, as he surreptitiously tried the strength of his bonds. Maybe the noble couldn't match him without it. Once his headache lessened and his muscles stopped randomly trembling, he was going to get loose. Then he was going to kick some serious vampire ass. See how Mr. Tall Dark and Not So Handsome would like a stun baton shoved down his throat while Zero repeatedly pressed the button.

"I can normally subdue someone with less than a two second burst, but I had to zap you twice and you needed almost five seconds the second time," Naoe said admiringly, as the young spitfire glared at him. He truly was beautiful. The only things marring his lovely features were the tape over his mouth, and the blood on his left temple, which had dried to a pinkish brown in the silver hair. "You're very good-looking, and your blood smells like nectar," Naoe continued in a husky voice. "It's too bad I don't have the time to feed from you. But you're much stronger than I expected. If we don't move on, you'll be free soon," he said reluctantly, as he looked down to pull something from the leather bag.

The bastard sounded regretful, but not for the right reasons, though he would be, Zero thought wrathfully. When he freed himself, the other vampire would be in a world of hurt.

The vampire looked up and smiled gently. He was holding a syringe and a small vial of clear liquid. He drew the liquid up carefully; expelling some into the air, then placed one knee on the bed and leaned over, grabbing the hunter's upper arm with one hand. Zero tensed and struggled, trying to shift closer to the other side of bed, but the grip on his arm tightened. He felt the sharp prick of the needle and then the stinging discomfort of the cold liquid slowly entering his muscles. It actually hurt more than the needle had, and it seemed to take forever.

"There. That's better," the vampire said pleasantly, as he set the syringe on the nightstand next to the now empty vial. The younger vampire's gorgeous eyes were wide with alarm. They were asking all kinds of questions. Naoe placed a hand on the boy's neck, right over the exotic looking tattoo, wondering about it for the first time. It was a strange place to get a tattoo; it must have been painful. Maybe he'd ask about it later. The D's pulse was racing. His eyes were wild now and he was struggling much more effectively than he'd been able to before. Naoe had almost waited too long.

"Shhh. It's okay. I won't hurt you. We're going to be friends," he said softly, stroking the hot, damp skin heaving against his palm. "You want to know what I just gave you, right, Little One? It's a relaxant called Special K. You're going to feel pretty good soon. Then I'll untie you. You can tell me your name and we'll get to know each other much better. I'm Naoe," he added. The boy would most likely tell him his name, if he asked. They almost always did. Naoe was mildly curious. He could look in the boy's wallet but he preferred not to. Naoe didn't like to see library cards, and photos. He didn't want to be reminded that his one-night stands were individuals with their own lives.

He looked his prize over delightedly as he settled in to wait. The boy's face was flushed, the skin dewy. His smooth chest was rising and falling rapidly, the skin was pale and perfect. The muscles underneath were lightly defined; each inhalation showed his ribs and the little ridge of muscles between them. This one was strong with a fighter's physique. Maybe he was the muscle for some noble. Naoe let his eyes caress the boy's lean stomach, admiring the hip bones just visible above the low cut jeans and the worn leather belt with its heavy, vaguely gothic belt buckle. The belt gave the young vampire an edgy, dangerous look, as did the silver piercings in his ear and the sexy tattoo. He was an enticing combination of beauty and danger.

Naoe concentrated, leaning slightly closer. The faintest white line was visible just above one hipbone; the boy had a scar, obviously from before he was turned. He reached out delightedly to trace the thin ridge of flesh with his fingers, and nearly got a knee in the throat, as the young vampire jackknifed his legs violently. Naoe stood well out of reach of those long legs, realizing he would have to be careful. He'd been lucky; this whole episode could have gone sideways several times already. He would need to be extra patient and make sure the boy was well and truly under the drug's influence before he tried anything.

The drug was intended for use in veterinary practice as an animal tranquilizer but when used on humans it gave a pleasant, dreamy feeling. It made thought difficult and reduced the ability of the user to control their muscles, particularly their limbs. Humans seemed vaguely aware of what was happening but were pleasantly detached from any bodily sensation. They were essentially puppets. Best of all, after the drug wore off, they had little or no memory of what they did, or what was done to them while drugged. On humans the effects were almost immediate. Naoe wasn't sure, but he thought it would take longer with the ex-human. He wasn't going to rush things. They had all night.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, near all that soft, silver hair, Naoe reached for a towel. "Let's clean you up a little while we wait, hmm?" he murmured as he began to wipe at the blood with the damp towel. Even dry, with the blood scent much weaker, the boy's blood still smelled wonderful, but Naoe didn't like the chemical taste the drug left in the bloodstream. It didn't affect a noble like him, but it wasn't a pleasant taste. Again, he regretted that he hadn't had the time to drink from the young one.

The hunter thrashed violently as he tried to pull his head away from the other's grasp but he didn't have much success. Strong hands held him firmly, almost painfully, as the noble checked his head and scrubbed at his scalp. Naoe or whoever the hell he was, was certifiable. The guy was sniffing his hair!

Zero had some pretty good ideas about what would happen once he was well and truly sedated, and it sounded like he wouldn't care. If what he remembered hearing about date-rape drugs was true, he might not even remember. He knew he should be really scared now, but he felt calm. Was this the result of the drug in his body? He had to fight this, buy himself some time. Maybe with his vampire and hunter physiology he wouldn't be as affected as humans. The bastard wasn't going to win, Zero resolved. He would fight this with everything he had. He hadn't survived everything thrown his way so far just to be kidnapped and mauled by a deranged pervert! He had just found his soul mate.

At the thought of Kaname, Zero's heart clenched painfully. He was supposed to give his virginity to Kaname. To Kaname, who would make love to him gently and tenderly. Not have it taken from him by this maniac. The hunter felt his eyes stinging and his throat tighten. _Don't cry, you sap_! he told himself fiercely. _Crying makes it hard to breathe. You didn't cry when your parents died and you were bitten, so don't cry now. _But he wasn't really crying for himself. He'd already discovered he could survive violation, when he was bitten. He was thinking of Kaname and how bad he would feel when he found out. Maybe though, Kaname didn't need to find out. He was good at living with secrets, Zero thought, as he closed his eyes, willing the tears away.

Naoe had finished cleaning off the worst of the blood. "You must be built pretty tough," he said cheerfully. "Your head has healed already." The vampire moved slowly, leaning warily over Zero. The hunter tried to keep his eyes closed tightly, but Naoe simply pried up each eyelid, staring into the hunter's eyes carefully. Up close, the man's scent was cloying and his eyes were so dark it was hard to see the pupils. Zero could see his own reflection staring back owlishly.

"Almost there. Play time soon, I think," Naoe said smiling slightly, as he released Zero's head.

No! Zero thrashed violently, swinging up and butting his head hard against the other vampire's. He both heard, and felt something crunch in the other's face. Naoe leapt back, his hands over his face. His nose was bleeding hard. "You little shit," he cried, glaring at Zero. "Fuck, that hurts." He sank into a chair, holding several tissues to his face gingerly. Time passed with Naoe swearing and muttering as his nose continued to bleed. "I'm going for some ice and when my head stops hurting, you're going to pay for that," he threatened darkly. Naoe moved into the living room picking up the ice bucket and his key card as he left and shutting the hotel door firmly behind him.

Zero lay unmoving on the bed. His head was pounding and he felt slightly sick again. It had been worth it though. It looked like he might have broken the guy's cheekbone or something. It felt better to have his would-be-molester angry with him, to have shattered the false, cheerful façade. Whatever happened to him, he didn't want to allow the noble the illusion that he was with a willing partner.

His exertion had taken its toll though, and Zero's heart raced, pumping rapidly and distributing the muscle relaxant quickly now. He could feel lethargy stealing over him. Zero floated on the bed, which now seemed to be undulating gently, at least where he could feel, since he didn't seem to have any sensation in his arms or legs. His body was buzzing and tingling. It wasn't unpleasant. He was definitely going to take a beating, and likely worse, but maybe now at least the beating wouldn't hurt as much, Zero thought dreamily, as he heard the suite's door lock release.

* * *

End chapter

Additional notes:

I've been to Tokyo once. There are drink vending machines outside on the street, every couple of blocks. So it's plausible that Zero would pass a few on his way back.

The stun baton is a real weapon and works as described. It's sort of a stronger cattle prod.

Special K is one of many street names for Ketamine Hyrdochloride which is a veterinary sedative or hospital grade anesthesia. According to the Internet, is has been used for non-consensual sexual activity, otherwise known as date rape, as have a variety or other drugs and of course, alcohol. So be careful people.

The symptoms Zero experiences are based on my Google research, though this drug is usually given either, orally, (in drinks) nasally, or intravenously. I decided on an intramuscular injection, as I couldn't see Zero drinking anything willingly or Naoe being able to make him inhale it or manage an intravenous injection. So please excuse my literary license.

I'm working on the next chapter so bear with me. Please don't hate me, Kaname appears soon.


	8. Rescue

A/N Here's the next installment. Once again I'm sorry but it ends on a cliff hanger. I want to do a separate chapter dealing with Kaname and Naoe so I can give the furious fangirls a detailed account of what happens to Naoe :D After that there should be some chapters with comfort and healing and then, eventually, some loving. I'm trying to be timely so please be patient, and for those of you that review, thanks for your support.

Warnings: Pretty much the same as the last time.

Disclaimers. The usual. I'm just having fun with my plot bunnies.

* * *

Chapter 8

Kaname groaned inwardly as he sat trapped at the conference table. Somehow he managed to keep a polite, interested, expression on his face, as the businessman continued to expound on the many reasons why Kaname's conglomerate should do business with his company. It took supreme effort of will for Kaname to sit here. He was tired and was developing a tension headache. Kaname and his upper echelon had worked ceaselessly over the last two days so that he would be finished tonight, and his Saturday night would be free. Only this one last business meeting and then he was done, the pureblood thought wearily. The way this meeting was going though, he'd be here till well after midnight.

"Now if you'll just turn to page 218 …," the other vampire droned on. Not for the first time, Kaname found himself regretting the elaborate vampire protocol that required he attend these business meetings. Really, he thought frustratedly, Yamato-san, his vice president and second-in-command, was perfectly capable of dealing with this. Kaname's eyes flicked involuntarily to his vice president, who returned his gaze impassively.

"I'm familiar with the details of your proposal," Kaname interrupted gently. "I did take the time to review the synopsis you previously provided," the pureblood continued, his tone only slightly reproving.

"Of course Kuran-sama. If you'll allow me to summarize …," his tormentor continued.

Kaname sighed mentally, and took a sip of water as he nodded. "Please continue." After the first few sentences, the words blended seamlessly one into another, and Kaname found his mind drifting. Zero should have arrived; if he left right after class change over he should have checked in at the hotel a while earlier. Kaname felt briefly concerned as he wondered if Zero was pleased with the hotel and their suite. The hunter probably didn't care about the amenities the hotel provided, but Kaname had gone to some trouble to locate a hotel that was managed by humans, had a pleasant, comfortable atmosphere and didn't appear too grandiose. He knew Zero could be uncomfortable with shows of excessive wealth and he had wanted the hunter to feel safe. It was unlikely any other vampires would be staying in that same hotel. Kaname had even arranged to have his business meetings at a different hotel so they would avoid running into any business associates while in the elevator or lobby, and he had booked under a false name so none of the more aggressive business affiliates could track him down. He wanted to spend every possible minute with Zero, not being wined and dined. There were a few business deals that were quite important, and no matter how much he might want to refuse offers of hospitality, there were some invitations he would be forced to accept. Still, if they couldn't reach him to make the offer, he didn't have to accept.

Once he was done here, his time belonged to Zero and Zero only. He didn't want anyone to interrupt their special time. This weekend he wanted to create some memories that he could keep carefully tucked away and re-live when he was feeling maybe just a little bit needy or insecure. He wanted more than his current, fragile, gossamer fantasies. Real memories of little ordinary everyday things like watching TV with Zero, with maybe the hunter falling asleep on his shoulder. Or maybe of the two of them taking a leisurely bath together or dancing slowly together. He planned on watching Zero sleep, and watching him wake up too. Kaname wondered what Zero was like when he woke without the aid of an alarm clock. Maybe he was the type to be awake and alert instantly. Or maybe he was sleepy and confused when he got up. Kaname wondered briefly if Zero had a secret caffeine addiction and was the type that couldn't function till he had his coffee. He suspected the hunter wasn't a "morning person". Zero was always so sleepy and compliant after he had climaxed. Better not to think about things like that right now, he chastised. Definitely don't think about making love with Zero! For the next few minutes, Kaname forced himself to pay extra attention as punishment for his inability to concentrate.

Thirty minutes later, they were no closer to wrapping up the meeting and Kaname's headache was worse, though he refused to give in to the urge to rub his temples. Please, the pureblood thought silently, please stop talking. He wanted to see Zero now. He wouldn't wake the hunter up if he was asleep. He just wanted to lie close, to hold him and be warmed by the hunter's body heat as he listened to Zero's slow breathes. The pureblood sincerely hoped the hunter would be sleeping in the king size bed. He had to have seen the note. Kaname had enjoyed writing it, choosing his words with precision and amusing himself by imagining the volatile reaction of Zero as he read it. Even if Zero had been undecided or unsure of which bed to sleep in, he would sleep in the bigger bed now and would never admit he'd thought of sleeping anywhere else. The hunter was so easy to wind up, if you knew which buttons to push. Enough! This was intolerable. He wouldn't wait a moment longer.

"Your attention to detail is commendable," Kaname interrupted smoothly, cutting off the flow of words in mid sentence. "I will give your proposal the consideration it deserves and instruct my staff accordingly. Yamato-san will respond to any questions or concerns you may have," Kaname stated firmly, gesturing at his vice president, as the pureblood rose from his seat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another matter to attend," he finished politely.

"Oh … , ah, thank you Kuran-sama," the businessman answered, appearing somewhat surprised. "Our company is honoured that …..," He was gearing up for a long speech but Yamato interrupted politely, asking a question, and Kaname picked up his briefcase and slipped past, throwing a discreet look of gratitude at his vice president. Yamato's expression was as impassive as ever, but he nodded slightly before returning his attention to the businessman. Kaname stepped out of the conference room, his shoulders lifting. He was free.

The fresh air was cool and Kaname took several deep breaths, feeling the tension headache lessen slightly as he began walking with long, smooth strides. He deliberately slowed his speed to a more normal pace. He didn't have to rush. He would be with Zero in less than ten minutes, and the walk should give him time to rid himself of his frustrations and tension. This late at night, most of the stores were closed, but there were still movies theatres, restaurants and coffee shops open, and throngs of people wandering around. Kaname sighed with relief as he turned off onto the quieter street. He smiled at himself as he gave in to the urge to quicken his steps; his fingers already playing with the hotel key card in his jacket pocket.

The hotel lobby was deserted, the bar closed for the night. Even the night-desk clerk didn't seem to be around. Kaname took the elevator, setting down his briefcase to remove his jacket, draping it over one arm. He shifted from foot to foot impatiently, absent-mindedly tapping his key card against the fingernails of his other hand as he waited for the elevator to reach his floor. The pureblood strode down the long hall towards their room. He was tired, but in a few minutes he would be able to slip into bed and gently cuddle up to sleep-warmed skin. The hunter's scent would be strong, contained in the bedcovers and intensified by his body heat. Or maybe Zero would be up and watching late night TV and they could go to bed together. Kaname could visualize the hunter lounging on the couch, wearing only pajama bottoms, shirtless and bare foot, his hair tousled. He smiled softly as he reached their suite and opened the door quietly.

The drapes to the balcony window were open, ambient light from the city illuminating the empty couch. Kaname blinked. His mental image had been so real he was almost surprised to see the darkened room and the empty couch. The pureblood experienced a vague sense of unease. Something wasn't quite right but his headache made it hard to determine what was causing his mild anxiety. Zero must be in bed already. Kaname stepped into the room and his foot connected with Zero's duffle bag. His unease intensified. Something was definitely wrong. Zero wasn't in the suite; he couldn't sense the hunter at all. Now that he thought about it, he should have felt their bond awakening before he entered the suite, at the very least when he reached this floor.

Dumping his jacket and briefcase on the couch, Kaname checked the larger bedroom first, his eyes confirming what he already knew. Zero wasn't here. The bed was untouched, as was the bed in the second bedroom. None of Zero's things were in either of the two bathrooms. Kaname checked the entire suite, scrutinizing each room for evidence of Zero's presence. If it weren't for the hunter's bag lying at the door, it would be as if the hunter had never been here. Where was he? Kaname spied his note, crumpled on the coffee table. Zero had obviously seen his message. Maybe he had misjudged Zero's reaction. Maybe he had pressured Zero too much about coming along this weekend, Kaname worried. He could see how the hunter might be nervous. Okay, definitely nervous. But Zero had made the trip, Kaname's internal voice reasoned. He wouldn't have turned around and gone back without his bag. Was he regretting demanding that Kaname be the one to take him this weekend? The hunter knew he could change his mind. Didn't he? Surely Zero didn't think so little of him that he would believe Kaname would hold him to his earlier decision if he wanted to back out, the pureblood thought, stung at the idea.

The brunette opened the door, intending to go back out and find Zero. He would find the hunter, bring him back and reassure him, Kaname thought agitatedly, as he stepped out into the hall. The sensation of the carpet under his foot was unsettling and Kaname glanced down, he had stepped in a wet spot. The pureblood frowned, still looking down. He felt the first pangs of real fear. He bent down and slowly picked up the key card lying just inside their door. If he hadn't stepped in the puddle, he would have stepped right over it without noticing, just as he must have done when he came in. With a sense of dread, Kaname closed their door and slipped the key card into the lock. Even before the door mechanism clicked and the little green light above the card slot lit up, he had somehow known it was Zero's key.

Deliberately ignoring the rising surge of emotion, Kaname bent to examine the puddle. It wasn't blood. He would have been able to smell an amount large enough to make a puddle that size. Cautiously Kaname pressed his fingers to the dark wet spot, just barely visible on the patterned carpet, and brought his fingers to his nose, sniffing carefully. It smelled like some kind of soft drink. But as he crouched on his haunches, he could smell the faintest scent of blood. Kaname cast his eyes around, letting his nose tell him where to look. There; the faintest brown smear or streak, just an inch or two from the floor and barely noticeable against the dark wood of the door frame. Kaname touched the smear gently, rubbing his fingers together and inhaling as he brought them to his nose and recognized the scent of the one that he had been longing to be with all evening.

Alarm flared in his mind, but Kaname forced himself to think. Zero had been here but he hadn't gotten nervous and bolted. That made sense. It wasn't like the hunter to physically run away. He was more likely to deny his feelings or shy away from issues that confused or scared him. Even though he was scared for his lover's safety, Kaname felt the tiniest bit relieved that he hadn't frightened Zero off. Then, immediately he was filed with guilt and self-loathing for thinking such a thing; it would be much better for both of them if Zero had simply panicked and taken off, Kaname thought, furious with himself. He was such an idiot. At times like this he really hated himself and his stupid insecurities.

Zero's in trouble so stop acting like a selfish jerk. Focus, he berated himself. He knew the hunter had arrived and then gone out, maybe for something to eat, and when he returned he was attacked as he was unlocking the door. Kaname examined this scenario. Logically, an attack made sense. There were no signs of a struggle, but Zero had been hurt. The blood was low to the ground so unless he cut his leg, which was unlikely, he had fallen. Only a vampire, or maybe another hunter could take Zero down. A hunter would have to use an anti vampire weapon and there would have been more blood, so it was probably another vampire. The hunter was about to unlock their door so he was taken by surprise. That meant it had to be a noble or another pureblood, someone who could suppress their aura.

The urge to find Zero, to _do _something was almost overwhelming. His mate had been ambushed, he was hurt and in danger. Kaname lips were drawn back over his teeth in a snarl, his eyes glowing crimson. The pureblood had so much adrenaline coursing through his blood, he was vibrating, his headache long gone. A soft growl started low in his throat and reverberated through his body. Stay calm, concentrate, he told himself, find Zero first, then revenge. Okay, think. He had an idea of who he was dealing with, Kaname thought forcing himself to stay calm. If Zero was bleeding and most likely incapacitated, they wouldn't use the elevator; they'd take the emergency stairs. There were only two floors above this one. It was unlikely, but they might have gone up. The brunette walked to the stairwell closest to their room. Kaname's instinct was to go down, towards the majority of the rooms and the underground parking.

Kaname started downwards, focusing intently on each step. Halfway down the first set of steps, the pureblood had confirmation that Zero had been taken downstairs. He stood, his hands clenched as fear and fury warred with each other, looking at the bright red circle with its telltale-jagged edges. It was just a tiny drop, but the splatter pattern was big. He could smell Zero's scent before he touched it, but Kaname was unable to stop himself from reaching down and touching his fingertip to the small drop. It was still slightly tacky to the touch. The pureblood felt something inside him breaking as he inhaled the familiar sweet scent, confirming it was the hunter's spilt blood. It had only been a few days ago that he had been enveloped in this same scent as Zero moaned softly and the rich taste of the hunter's lifeblood had trickled over his tongue, and flooded his senses. The pureblood closed his eyes in pain. He hoped with all his heart that the blood wasn't coming from Zero's neck. His insides clenched as he imagined Zero's terror as he was savagely bitten and drained. The pureblood brutally pushed those thoughts aside. He would find Zero and he would bring him back, then whoever took him was going to be very, very sorry.

The brunette continued down, watching carefully and finding one or two more drops on the next two levels of stairs. After that there were no more crimson markers. It seemed Zero was still somewhere in the hotel, though the pureblood checked for several floors incase the hunter's blood was clotting and dripping less frequently. Kaname retraced his steps to the floor immediately below theirs, beginning the painstaking process of checking each floor, stopping every few feet along the hallway and expanding his senses, trying to sense the hunter's presence. It was difficult to do this and keep his own aura completely suppressed at the same time, but he wanted the advantage of surprise. It didn't make it any easier that his emotions were out of control, threatening to paralyze him with fear for Zero. Kaname pushed the part of him that was wailing and screaming pathetically into his mental panic room, securely locking the door.

He was still checking the rooms two floors down, when Kaname felt the presence of another vampire approaching. Relief flooded through him but Kaname realized almost instantly that this was not Zero's presence. He speed down the length of the hall and into the opposite stairwell before the other vampire appeared. Kaname watched silently as a tall, dark-haired, noble class vampire exited the other stairwell carrying an ice bucket and a wad of tissues. The noble repeatedly dabbed at his nose, cursing darkly as he walked towards Kaname's set of stairs. This had to be Zero's attacker, Kaname raged. His aura threatened to flare outwards like a concussion wave. He managed to compress it successfully, but not without expending considerable energy. The pureblood was almost at the edge of his capabilities, and he trembled with the effort. He was completely focused on the noble, watching to see where he was going, when the ice machine behind him suddenly hummed to life, ice cubes falling noisily somewhere inside the machine. Kaname jumped slightly, almost loosing his hold on his aura. The pureblood glanced at the noble's ice bucket and the ice machine, instantly making the connection. In this hotel, ice machines were on every second floor. He'd already checked the floor above this one and the vampire came from the stairwell, so Zero was on the next floor down. Kaname was down the stairs and into the hall before he'd completed the thought. He smiled grimly as he thought of the noble's bloody nose and his quest for ice. Zero was holding his own.

Expanding his senses as far as he could while suppressing his aura, Kaname reached out, seeking evidence that Zero was close, and almost sobbed in relief when his bond hummed to life. The hunter was on this floor and he was close.

**************************************************************************************

Zero heard the door to the suite open. He couldn't feel an aura so Naoe must be back, he thought placidly. He was about to get his ass kicked. He kept his eyes closed. No need to watch, he could just drift peacefully. Now he must be hallucinating or something because he could almost smell Kaname. Could you hallucinate smells? he wondered lazily. Sure, he decided. "Zero. Zero!" Someone was calling. They sounded very far away. Well, he wasn't coming back. It was nice here, almost smelling Kaname's scent; he didn't want to see what that Naoe bastard was going to do to him.

The tape was being removed from his mouth. It pulled at the little hairs above his upper lip but the discomfort was far away. Zero grumbled half-heartedly. "Zero, are you okay?" the Kaname hallucination voice said. "Yeah, if you're here with me in my happy place, Kaname," Zero slurred. The voice swore. Now he knew he was hallucinating; Kaname didn't swear. Zero giggled, or tried too. He didn't seem to have the motor skills required for giggling. That was sort of funny too. A thumb pried his eyelid up. It was far too bright and Zero couldn't see anything but white light. "Quit it," he pouted. There was another curse and a hand was slipped over his mouth. "Mmfff!" he protested mildly. He hadn't liked the tape. It made his lip itchy. But he really didn't want the pervert's hand on his mouth.

Kaname hesitated as he heard the key card shoved into the lock. He had sensed the vampire returning, and heard his approach as the ice cubes clinked together but he needed to be very calm before he acted. His relief at seeing Zero, mixed with distress at his condition had caused him to lose his concentration while he was examining the hunter, and his control on his aura had slipped a little. In response, Zero's heart rate and breathing had changed alarmingly. A furious pureblood's aura would make most vampires mentally and physically uncomfortable, and Zero wasn't able to even attempt to shield himself. The discarded syringe on the nightstand showed he'd been drugged and whatever drugs he'd been given were affecting his physical condition seriously. Kaname's oppressive and smothering aura was increasing the hunter's physical distress. He couldn't afford to act until he had full control.

In the living room, the sounds of ice clinking followed by the squeak of leather indicated the noble had sat down on the couch. Kaname stood beside Zero as he forced himself to reign in and contain his aura. The hunter's pupils were huge, so dilated only a thread of purple iris was visible. He had traces of dried blood on his temple and a dark bruise in the center of his forehead. Kaname tracked his vital signs. The hunter was breathing erratically and his heart was beating very fast. He didn't appear aware that Kaname was actually with him and his speech had been so slurred it was almost unrecognizable.

The mirror over the bathroom sink cracked loudly and Kaname willed himself to concentrate. Every instinct he possessed was telling him to free Zero and kill the animal that had tried to take his mate from him. Once the noble was dealt, with he could hole up with the hunter in their room and get him to drink his blood. Surely that would help. But first he had to know what Zero was on. The hunter might need medical attention. He was going to find out exactly what Zero had been given and how it was supposed to react. Then he was going to kill the bastard who took Zero; slowly and with great relish.

Under his palm, Zero was mumbling and tossing his head back and forth. Now he was actually trying to bite his hand. Kaname leaned down, his lips brushing Zero's ear. "Zero, it's me, Kaname. Zero. Do you hear me?" he whispered urgently. The hunter stopped struggling and Kaname took that as a sign he was being heard. Zero tried to speak, his lips moving under the pureblood's palm. "Shh," Kaname soothed. "I'll get you out of here but you have to be very quiet for now. Don't make a sound, okay?" he cautioned. Zero opened his eyes, frantically searching for Kaname, though with his pupils hugely dilated, he probably wasn't seeing anything clearly. He nodded owlishly. Kaname slowly removed his hand and Zero swallowed painfully but he didn't speak. Kaname bent and placed a tender kiss on the hunter's dry lips.

In the other room, the noble stood and called out. "Time's up little one. You shouldn't have hurt me," he continued conversationally. "I was going to be good to you, but now I'm going to really mess you up," he finished, his voice getting louder as he approached and entered the bedroom. Naoe came to a halt, dropping his makeshift icepack as he stared in shock at the young, attractive brunette standing protectively in front of the bed.

"I don't think so," Kaname countered in an icily calm voice as, moving with preternatural speed, he closed the distance between them and swung the stun baton.

End chapter


	9. Retribution

A/N Here we go again. Please let me know what you think. Did I go a little overboard (or not graphic enough) with Naoe.?

Warnings: Violence and gore. Non-cannon character. Zero is seriously out of character, but he is under the influence of a powerful narcotic. I took a few liberties with his mental response to the drug. I think he feels a little better than most people would but he's so tightly wound most of the time, I thought he might enjoy feeling somewhat carefree and he really does loves Kaname, he's just normally afraid to show it. (And I enjoy having Zero mess with Kaname's head.)

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight isn't mine. I'm just feeding the plot bunnies.

Typos now fixed, thanks to Yengirl. She's awesome!

* * *

Chapter 9

Naoe attempted to dodge, but the baton hit him, connecting solidly with his mouth and cheek, the same cheek that the boy had fractured. The impact knocked him to the floor and the pain was excruciating. He expected blows to rain down upon him, but he was not struck again. Naoe made it to his knees and stayed there, breathing in shallow little gasps, fighting the urge to vomit as he swallowed thick saliva and blood. He'd never been good at dealing with pain.

The other vampire had him at a severe disadvantage, why wasn't he hitting him? He didn't understood. If their positions were reversed, Naoe would have beaten him senseless by now. He looked up slowly, staring at the face of the vampire standing over him, watching him expressionlessly. Naoe had never seen him before. His aura was fully suppressed and Naoe had no idea who he was. He must be the boy's master. With his speed and agility, he obviously didn't need the level D as a bodyguard, but perhaps his elders insisted. The noble desperately searched his memories, if he could just determine which family the young noble belonged to, he would have a better idea of where he stood. Maybe his own family was higher up in the hierarchy, he thought hopefully. "Who are you?" Naoe asked.

The brunette's glance flicked from the baton he was seemingly studying to Naoe and then back to the baton. He located the button and watched as an arc of electricity leapt between the two metal prongs. "What is this?" he asked in an emotionless voice.

The other vampire seemed pretty calm, Naoe thought. Maybe he could talk his way out of this. He answered casually. "It's a stun baton. Look," Naoe went on, "I apologize. I didn't know the D belonged to anyone. I didn't know he had a master. I wouldn't have taken him if I knew," Naoe lied, as he leaned heavily on the bedroom chair and pulled himself to an upright position. He had considered the pretty Level D might have a master, but he'd thought the boy was alone. Still, he wouldn't have taken him if he weren't almost positive he could get away with it. He'd been wrong. Now he was going to suffer for his error, unless he could mentally outmaneuver the young noble. There was a chance he might be able to do just that. He had the greater experience here, and the seniority of his age, Naoe thought confidently.

On the bed, the silver-haired boy groaned. The young brunette didn't visibly react, but Naoe was enveloped by the other vampire's aura, dark and turbulent, before it was pulled back and controlled once again. Fear uncoiled and expanded in Naoe's belly. There was no mistake. Naoe eyed the other vampire carefully. The young, dark-haired vampire was most definitely a pureblood.

"You used this on him? How many times?" the young lord asked, almost pleasantly.

Naoe didn't dare lie. The pureblood would be able to pull the truth from him, painfully, if he felt Naoe was lying. "Twice," he answered, his voice shaking slightly. "He's not hurt though; there's no permanent damage to the muscles or nerves," he added in an appeasing tone.

"Did you touch him, feed from him?" the pureblood asked carefully. Naoe noticed the very slight emphasis placed on this question. The answer was important to the pureblood. He had sounded proprietary.

"No. I only restrained him. I didn't touch him or feed from him. I swear," he answered, almost tripping over the words in his haste to reassure the boy's master.

"You undressed him," the pureblood stated flatly.

"No. I took his shirt off, to give him the injection. I didn't do anything else," Naoe responded desperately.

"You drugged him."

Naoe was starting to sweat now. He could smell the acrid tang of fear in his perspiration. "It's only a sedative; perfectly safe," he answered, trying to sound reasonable. "Get him a bit of blood and he'll sleep it off and be back to normal tomorrow. He's pretty tough. He fell and hurt his head and he's totally healed already. There won't be any lasting effects; likely by tomorrow he won't even remember." Naoe paused to gauge the pureblood's reaction. The dark-haired pureblood continued to stare at him, his face an inscrutable mask. "I'm sorry. It was a misunderstanding, " Naoe babbled nervously. He was so screwed. He should have stuck with humans, and never given in to the temptation to take a Level D; one with a pureblood master. The young pureblood had the right to do anything to him and Naoe had no recourse.

Kaname didn't like to let his emotions dictate his actions, but he was seething with anger. He wanted to disembowel the noble and tear him limb from limb. He'd been trying to exercise restraint, as he knew Zero might not understand why the noble had to die. Kaname would feel some regret at killing the noble if Zero was appalled or disgusted with him, but with each comment, the noble was sealing his fate. The casual way the other vampire referred to Zero as a "D" and assumed he was some sort of thrall or servant infuriated him. He could almost feel his blood boil at the mention of Zero's "fall" as if he was just an awkward lower level vampire and his injury was caused by his own clumsiness.

Kaname made his decision. The noble had told him what he needed to know and he would not be lenient, he thought fiercely. If his actions disgusted Zero, he would try and explain and hope that in time Zero would forgive him. If Zero was angry and wanted to punish him, he would accept whatever punishment was inflicted on him. But even as he completed the thought, he knew Zero wasn't the type to physically punish him. Zero did not possess a vampire's heart. He was a gentle soul, a caretaker, and this monster had physically hurt him, frightened him and was preparing to defile his body. Kaname didn't know if the pure, shinning soul that was Zero, would have mentally survived another assault. Oh he knew the hunter would have struggled on, going through the motions, pretending nothing was wrong. But he was afraid that somehow the hunter's spirit would have been damaged; the light in his eyes a little less bright. He was afraid Zero would have lost something irretrievable.

Kaname pushed the button on the baton again, watching the arc of electricity. He extended the baton, studying the noble's face as understanding dawned. The prongs touched his chest and Naoe opened his mouth to scream but Kaname took control of his vocal chords, silencing him, as the noble's mouth widened in a silent shriek. The pureblood watched, seemingly indifferent as Naoe contorted in agony, his teeth bloody as his top and bottom teeth snapped together and he bit through his bottom lip. Kaname allowed him to sink to his knees but held him there as wave after wave of paralyzing pain washed over him. Finally, the pain stopped and Naoe found he could sob in relief. The pureblood towered over him, still holding the baton. Naoe slowly collected himself and looked up, wiping the blood from his chin with the back of his hand.

"I believe you said twice. Correct?" the young pureblood asked calmly.

Naoe took a shaky breath and nodded, mentally bracing himself as the prongs touched him again, in almost the same place as previously.

Kaname watched him convulse and thrash in pain. The man was frothing at the mouth, spittle and blood gathered at the corners of his lips, the tendons in his neck straining, standing out in stark relief. His eyes had rolled back, only the whites showed. The noble sagged, unable to stay on his knees but Kaname held him in place. Inside, the pureblood was consumed with rage. The noble had done this very same thing to Zero.

He released the button on the stun baton, watching as the noble collapsed bonelessly on the carpet. Kaname kept one eye on him as he moved to the bed and with the knife from the night table, cut the tape from Zero's legs. "Easy, Zero," he soothed as the hunter flinched at his touch. He rolled Zero onto his side to cut his arms free, but was momentarily nonplussed as he saw what had been used to bind the hunter's arms.

The noble had used some kind of leather restraints. Wide leather cuffs were buckled around each wrist and the cuffs were buckled to each other. The leather was damp and marked with Zero's sweat, but the pureblood could also see stains from previous use. Kaname undid the buckles, almost fumbling with the stiff, heavy leather. The hunter's wrists were red and chafed. He must have fought against his bindings. Zero groaned in pain as Kaname gently moved his arms to a more comfortable position. He eased a couple of pillows under the hunter, propping him up, and was relieved to see Zero breathing easier in the new position.

On the floor, Noah had pulled himself on to his hands and knees, struggling to make his lungs work as he shook and his muscles trembled. He was sweating heavily and he hung his head, the dark hair falling forward and obscuring his eyes. Kaname stood a few feet away watching the noble struggle to control his limbs and breath. When he seemed to be on the verge of recovering, Kaname stepped forward.

"You will not scream," he instructed. He moved with deliberation, placing his shoe-clad foot on Naoe's right hand. Kaname began at the fingers and methodically worked all the way to the wrist, pulverizing every bone in the other vampire's hand, listening in satisfaction to the dull snapping sounds.

At the first spike of pain Naoe clamped his mouth shut, willing himself not to cry out. The pureblood had given him a direct order and he could not refuse. After an eternity, Kaname removed his foot, and Naoe fought the urge to cradle his ruined hand to his chest. He wasn't sure he was allowed to move. Kaname shifted his weight and brought his heel down sharply on the back of Naoe's left hand. Naoe stifled a scream, managing to turn it into a soft whimper. He could feel slivers of bone grinding together as the pureblood continued to systematically smash the bones in his left hand. Naoe recognized the concept of an eye for an eye. He knew the young pureblood was destroying his hands because Naoe had touched the boy that belonged to him.

"Get up" the pureblood ordered.

Naoe struggled to his feet with difficulty, making sure not to put any weight on his maimed hands. The pain was a live thing, shifting and throbbing with his heartbeat. He'd never experienced anything remotely like it in his pampered life. The noble was almost afraid to look but he desperately wanted to know the extent of the damage. His hands were unrecognizable, dark and swelling, the fingers grotesque. His once elegantly shaped hands looked like lumpy gloves filled with rocks. A splinter of bone protruded from the base of one thumb. Naoe curled his upper body protectively over his ruined hands as he drew in shaky breaths. He was extremely grateful he had not fed from, or bedded the boy. He was certain he would not have survived the pureblood's retribution. Perhaps his punishment was almost over, the noble thought desperately. Surely he had suffered enough.

"Nnn, K….na..me?" the boy mumbled, as he shifted restlessly.

The pureblood responded, turning, "Shh, Zero. It's alright now," he soothed.

Despair filled Naoe. He was beginning to understand. The boy had used the pureblood's first name and he had responded in kind. This young pureblood had probably handpicked and turned the purple-eyed teenager, grooming him for his bed. But if that were all, the pureblood wouldn't let a mere bed toy address him by his first name. The D must be more than that, some sort of privileged courtesan or paramour. Naoe glanced involuntarily at the bed and reeled as he was instantly enveloped in the pureblood's icy aura. He turned back to eye the pureblood warily just as the young lord lashed out, delivering a backhanded blow that rocked him. Naoe had to stagger back in order to stay on his feet. He lifted his gaze to the pureblood's face and felt his knees weaken and his bowels turn to water as he saw the cold fury reflected there.

"Do not look at him," the young pureblood commanded.

Naoe started to wonder if he was going to survive after all. He had made a serious mistake. The pureblood advanced on him and Naoe automatically backed up towards the window, keeping his hands as far away from the pureblood as possible. They were only now beginning to heal and the resulting agony as nerves mended and bones began to knit, was more than he could bear. He knew his body was going into shock. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was already chosen. I picked the wrong boy. I'll never do it again," Naoe bargained desperately, aware he wasn't making much sense.

"It's far too late for regrets. And in any case, you're wrong. I didn't "choose" Zero," the pureblood lord said calmly. "Yet I love him," he said wonderingly.

Naoe remained silent. He didn't think the pureblood was aware he had spoken his last sentence out loud. He knew he was going to die now and prayed the pureblood would be merciful and would finish him quickly.

Kaname gave himself a little mental shake. It was time to end this. He was as far away from Zero as he could be and the noble was exactly where he wanted him. Kaname reached out and placed his hands on either side of the noble's face, cradling the other vampire's head in his hands, almost gently. The contact would help him channel and focus his kinetic energy. His eyes met those of the terrified noble and unleashing his power, he funneled all of it forwards and directly into the other vampire.

Naoe stared at the pureblood in anguish, his body rigid. He was unable to move or even close his eyes. Raw power was being dumped into his body. The tremendous amount of energy channeling through the pureblood's hands and into his head, made the stun baton seem like mere static electricity. Nerves and synapses flared in agony before burning out like so many overloaded circuits. Naoe stared sightlessly into the eyes of the pureblood. Blood leaked from his ears, nose and from his eyes, trailing down his face like crimson tears as the pureblood held him in a macabre parody of a lover's caress.

Kaname continued to hold the noble, allowing himself to finally release all of his fury and pain directly into his enemy. He continued to hold on, unable to let go, even after the other vampire had slumped and Kaname could no longer sense a living presence in the now limp carcass in front of him.

Eventually the pureblood's fury was spent and he regained control, allowing the body to drop to the floor, stepping over it and opening the balcony door. Leaning down and grabbing the cadaver by the back of its shirt, Kaname dragged it out onto the balcony and left it there. He paused only to remove the wallet and glance at the noble's identification.

Kaname surveyed his surroundings. The lights in the room were dim and none of the nearby buildings were as tall as the floor this hotel suite was on. It was unlikely anyone had witnessed the events of the last few minutes and the body would be so much dust momentarily. Even if someone had seen something, they wouldn't understand and wouldn't trust their own eyes. Humans often failed to accept the truth if it did not fit into the world as they knew it.

The pureblood turned to reenter the bedroom, pausing as he felt a strange tickling sensation in his nostril. He touched his nose and his fingers came away slightly bloody. He stared at the blood bemusedly, it seemed he had overextended himself. He would be fine once he got Zero back to their suite where they could rest.

On the bed, Zero's head turned towards the approaching vampire, his light sensitive eyes attempting to discern the other's features. He could sense and scent the pureblood, but he couldn't see him clearly, though he thought he could trust his senses. He was feeling really relaxed and wonderfully uninhibited. For once he wasn't worrying about something, either past, present or future. He hadn't realized how tiring that was. He didn't feel like his normal self at all. Zero imagined this was more like what he'd be like if he wasn't such an uptight prick all the time. His language deteriorated when his internal filter wasn't working, he thought, grinning.

Kaname knelt on the bed and cautiously touched the hunter. "It's okay, it's over, Zero," he said softly, stroking the hunter's arm gently. The skin under his fingers was rough with dried perspiration. To Kaname's sensitive nose, the hunter smelled vaguely of chemicals. Zero had closed his eyes, a quiet, dreamy expression on his face. Kaname smoothed the stiff, tangled hair off Zero's forehead to examine his injuries and the hunter made a little indescribable sound and bumped his head against Kaname's hand as a cat would if it was being petted. He stroked the silver hair obligingly for a few moments. "I'll go get you some water," the pureblood mumbled as he stood suddenly and moved to the bathroom.

Kaname took a few deep breaths, trying to collect himself, as he fumbled with the little cardboard lid on a sanitized glass. Now that the danger was over, he was having a hard time coping in the aftermath. He had left very little in reserve and he was shaking. Zero was behaving so differently. Seeing him like that, so unlike the normally emotionally guarded hunter, knowing this was the result of the drug, made him feel deeply sad and strangely weepy, though he didn't know why. Zero was showing him how much he liked his touch. He should be happy but he wasn't. Kaname thought about this as he toyed with the glass. The hunter's emotional defenses had been violated. His barriers were well and truly down and it seemed so wrong. Kaname felt as if he was seeing something he wasn't meant to see, though that saddened him too. What a basket case he was, he thought smiling ruefully. Well, he wouldn't take advantage of Zero's condition. Kaname washed his hands and his face, and dampening a clean facecloth and grabbing a fresh towel, returned to the bedroom.

Zero hadn't moved. Kaname slipped an arm around him and held the glass as he coaxed him to take a few sips then tenderly wiped and dried the hunter's face. The pureblood glanced at the balcony. It was empty except for a small dust eddy lazily twirling in the currents of the wind. "We'll go in a minute Zero, okay?" he soothed.

"Mmm. 'Kay." Zero replied contentedly, and then giggled softly.

Picking up the telephone on the bedside table, Kaname called Seiren and gave her instructions to tidy the room, removing anything that human authorities would find interesting, and to make discreet enquiries regarding the identity of Naoe Satou. As he hung up, he pocketed the empty glass vial. The label listed the medical name and strength of the sedative. It might be a good idea to keep it if Zero didn't recover as quickly as Kaname thought he should.

Spying Zero's shoes near the foot of the bed, Kaname grabbed them and tried to put them back on the hunter's feet. It wasn't easy as Zero was absolutely no help. He curled his toes and complained it tickled. The distinctive, skateboard style trainers that Zero favoured, looked so much bigger than the hunter's feet. He couldn't believe it was so awkward. Kaname checked to see if he was somehow trying to jam the left shoe on to the right foot. How did parents manage? he wondered. Finally done, he slipped the hunter's T-shirt over his head and got him back into his jacket without too much fuss. "Come on, Zero. Let's go," he said, as he helped the hunter to his feet. The hunter promptly sagged in his arms and Kaname realized he'd need to carry Zero or they'd never get to their room before they were discovered.

He bent and slid an arm around Zero's shoulders and the other under the hunter's knees, effortlessly hoisting Zero up and against his chest. Instead of protesting, Zero snuggled into Kaname, his forehead near the pureblood's throat, his head resting on his collarbone.

His senses confirmed there was no one in the hall or stairway, and Kaname willed the suite's door open, and as he approached it, the door to the stairwell too. As he climbed the stairs, Zero stirred in his arms, rubbing his head against the pureblood's shoulder. "Mmm, so nice," he murmured happily.

Kaname faltered as the hunter began to casually mouth the sensitive skin near his ear, and then of all things, his hair.

"I've always loved your hair. So nice, like chocolate," he mumbled.

"Er, do you like chocolate, Zero?" Kaname asked, flustered. Since he was carrying Zero, he couldn't see the steps and was trying to concentrate as he definitely didn't want to trip and maybe drop the hunter, but Zero's behaviour was distracting and a little unsettling. It was strange to hear the hunter tell him he liked, no, loved his hair. Kaname suspected Zero wouldn't normally confess such a thing, even under the threat of torture.

"Mmm, dark chocolate. Doesn't smell like chocolate, though. Smells better," Zero muttered, turning his head and burying his face in the side of Kaname's neck and hair. "So soft and sexy. You're so sexy, Ka-na-me," he whispered, drawing the pureblood's name out teasingly. "But not soft everywhere," Zero said, then laughed again.

They were in the hall near their own door now, and so when Zero started to scrape his fangs back and forth over Kaname's neck, his surprise and the resulting stumble didn't cause any problems. He couldn't quite believe Zero's behaviour. He had never imagined one day he'd be carrying the hunter while he teased him and made sexual innuendos. He was worried about the hunter, but maybe under other circumstances he would have enjoyed this. Kaname was relieved when they finally got into their room and he could sit Zero on the lid of the toilet seat. The hunter immediately started to list to one side and the pureblood deposited him gently on the bathroom floor, propping him up against the shower stall enclosure as he turned to run a bath. He watched Zero speculatively as he waited for the tub to fill. The hunter was still smiling gently and humming to himself. He seemed to be over the worst physical effects. He would give Zero a bath, get him to drink some of his blood and then put him to bed, Kaname decided firmly. The rest, they would deal with tomorrow.

The bathtub was huge and Kaname turned off the water before the tub was half full. He undressed the hunter carefully, marveling at how easy it was to take off his shoes in comparison to trying to put them on. He undressed himself next, placing the glass vial on the counter and picking Zero up before easing them both gently into the water, the hunter in front of him.

Zero lay back contentedly, leaning against the pureblood as he gently washed the dried blood from the silver hair. "Nice," Zero sighed appreciatively. Kaname washed the hunter's body thoroughly. Zero made happy little sounds and helped when he felt like it by lifting an arm or a raising a foot. He was obviously enjoying being bathed but he didn't seem to be finding it sexually stimulating and for that Kaname was glad. He was trying not to notice just how good it felt to have Zero's naked and compliant body rubbing against his own.

"How are you feeling, Zero?" he asked curiously.

Zero frowned as he thought about the question carefully, tilting his head backwards to look up at the pureblood. "Good. Really good," he answered, slowly, and then smiled a beautiful smile.

Kaname turned Zero so the hunter was no longer between his legs, but sitting at his side. He didn't want Zero to notice his now visible erection and there was less contact this way. "You should drink," he urged, unable to resist touching his lover's lips and face with his fingertips. Zero's pupils were still dilated but much less than before. He was gazing at Kaname raptly. "Come on, Zero," Kaname encouraged, turning and tugging the hunter's head gently forwards, his other hand on the hunter's waist, supporting his body.

A warm tongue stroked up and down the side of his neck slowly and Kaname willed his body not to respond. Zero mouthed his flesh, sucking it into his mouth and then soothing it with his tongue, sharp fangs ghosting over his skin. Zero bit him slowly. Sinking his fangs into his sensitized skin a millimeter at a time, hyper stimulating the nerves and causing Kaname little jolts and sparks of pleasure.

Zero fed very slowly. Mostly, he seemed content to let blood well up from the puncture wounds and fill his mouth before he swallowed. Only occasionally did he initiate a bout of sucking followed by soft lapping around the puncture areas. Kaname tried to concentrate on breathing, his free hand gripping the side of the tub, white knuckled. He knew Zero wasn't doing this deliberately but it was seriously arousing. Under the water he was hard and aching. Zero clumsily brought his arms up, hugging him, pushing into the pureblood. He should stop this soon, but it felt wonderful and the hunter needed to feed, he told himself. He wondered if Zero would find this arousing too. Next time he drank Zero's blood, he could try it. He had fed from the hunter three times since the night Zero gave his blood as a prize. He'd understood the hunter had offered him his blood for the night, but Zero had meant whenever the pureblood wanted it. Kaname couldn't imagine there would ever be a time he didn't want his lover's blood.

The water was beginning to cool when Zero slid his fangs out and resting his head on Kaname's shoulder, lazily licked the twin wounds and the side of his neck. The pureblood's blood was helping and he was becoming more aware. Kaname was out of the tub in a flash, wrapping a thick towel around his waist quickly. He helped Zero out of the tub and dried him gently. The hunter's heart rate was steady now, he was recovering, albeit slowly.

Zero was standing on his own now, which made it easier for the pureblood to dry him. Kaname towel dried the hunter's hair as Zero stood placidly. It reminded him of the first time they had showered together. They'd had incredible sex in the shower and the hunter had stood in much the same way then. Kaname left the room and returned dressed for bed. He had Zero's sleeping pants and a tank top with him and helped Zero get ready for bed. He climbed into the king size bed without any fuss when instructed, closing his eyes immediately. Kaname thought the hunter looked small, tucked into the big bed.

Kaname returned to the bathroom, drained the tub and finished getting ready for bed. He eased the covers back and slid in carefully behind Zero. Zero rolled onto his other side, facing Kaname, and looked at him drowsily, his lips curved in a slight smile. "Try to get some sleep," Kaname suggested, hugging him close. Zero responded by burrowing into him. Within minutes, his breathing slowed and he was asleep but Kaname knew it would be a long time before he would find sleep.

End chapter.

A/N I'm not sure if Naoe's clothes would turn to dust with him but I'm assuming they do. In the manga when Zero is sent to kill a level E, he is shown kneeling in dust, with no evidence of clothing, so I'm assuming the clothes go to. Otherwise there would be little piles of clothes, watches and jewelry laying around whenever a vampire was killed.


	10. Exploration

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I developed an aversion to writing about 2/3rds of the way through this chapter and it was a while before I got back into it. Hopefully it's still enjoyable.

I want to explain that while some of you may feel that Zero is a little out of character but I don't feel he is. I've tried to develop a natural evolution of his behaviour over the course of "Slow Seduction" and this fic too.

Zero has always been wary of giving his emotions and feelings free reign. In "Slow Seduction" he was very aware that Kaname's touch could trigger all sorts of emotional and mental weakness. Zero's never really been against the _idea_ of being on the bottom, but he originally equated being on the receiving end in a male x male relationship as giving up control and submitting to the other person, which is something he isn't willing to do. Over the course of this fic I've tried to show that he is slowly coming to realize that in actual fact, it's the bottom in the relationship that controls the mood and sets the pace. He's realizing that it's about trust not submission.

After his little talk with Aidou and the whole issue with Naoe, he realizes he's been sweating the small stuff and is only now coming to realize just what he has with Kaname. Hopefully this explanation will make the chapter more believable and thus enjoyable. I still have one or two more chapters to go before the end.

Warnings: Major miscommunication, angst, one-sided declaration of love, and lemon (sorry, no one tops in this chapter.) I'm working up to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. I'm just playing with my plot bunnies.

By the Way, I changed the title to "Two Hearts Beat as One".

I tweaked a bit. Thanks to Yengirl for finding all the little pesky typos and for her feedback and comments to improve the readability. She asked for more lemon details for Kaname so I've added a little more. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 10

When Kaname woke up, the gray light of dawn was seeping into the room, robbing everything of colour. His internal clock told him he'd been asleep for a few hours but it was much too early for him to be awake. By rights, he should have just gone to bed. He moved a little closer to Zero, seeking out the hunter's warmth, but his body met with cold sheets. Alarmed, Kaname stretched out his senses, relaxing somewhat when he realized the hunter was close by. Kaname listened carefully but couldn't hear any movement. He swung his legs off the bed and slipping on a hotel robe, padded silently into the living room area. Zero was sitting at the end of the couch, feet on the cushions, knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his shins. He didn't look up at Kaname's approach and his shaggy bangs were obscuring his face. Kaname carefully sat down a foot or so away.

"Hey," he said softly.

The hunter didn't reply.

"How are you feeling?" the pureblood tried again.

Kaname reached out to hug Zero but pulled back at the last minute, thinking that maybe the hunter wouldn't want to be touched so soon after his ordeal. Hesitantly, Kaname allowed his fingertips to touch Zero's bare shoulder in the faintest of caresses. The hunter's skin was cold.

"Zero. You're freezing," Kaname exclaimed.

He stood up and shed the robe, draping it around Zero's shoulders and, since the hunter made no move to put the robe on, tucked it awkwardly around Zero's body.

"I'll go and make you some tea," he said, glancing at the still unresponsive hunter. Sweet tea was good for shock, right?

Kaname filled and turned on the kettle, then adjusted the heating thermostat. The pureblood had set it for his own preference when he arrived, but he would normally be sleeping now and he preferred it to be cooler when he slept. He wondered what temperature Zero liked when he slept. He'd never paid attention when they were in the hunter's room. Of course they'd never spent an entire night in each other's company, and they usually weren't sleeping when they were together.

While the water heated, he watched Zero carefully. His touchy-feely kitten was gone and in its place was a boy who was obviously hurting. Kaname was already missing the sweet, talkative Zero, even though he felt guilty at enjoying the hunter's unguarded behaviour. He knew Zero had only behaved that way because he'd been drugged, but Kaname chose to believe Zero had meant what he said. Zero could be so close-mouthed. It had been a relief to know his lover really did find him attractive and even, (Kaname could feel his face heating as he blushed) sexy.

The kettle clicked itself off, interrupting his thoughts. The pureblood made two mugs of tea, putting milk and extra sugar in Zero's, before sitting down and placing the mugs on the coffee table. The hunter still didn't acknowledge his presence. Kaname was sure that all sexual assault victims had to cope with some degree of mental trauma. He wasn't sure exactly what Zero was going through, but Kaname very much wanted to help the hunter heal, to take away his hurt. But he wasn't sure how to proceed. He settled for inching steadily closer, trying to offer comfort without intruding.

- 0 –

Zero sat unmoving. He had slept restlessly, dreaming of the evening repeatedly; each dream blending seamlessly into the next, becoming increasingly disturbing as the night wore on. In his dreams, he fought the noble, struggling uselessly against his bindings. He had dreamt of being touched against his will, of being undressed, being bitten and violated, the noble moving roughly inside him, even as the man pleaded with someone for forgiveness. Zero had woke up from that last dream, panicked. He was in a strange bed, in a strange room, and for a brief second he was afraid he was in the noble's bed. He had realized he was with Kaname almost immediately, but after that dream he was afraid to go back to sleep.

Zero had managed to slip from the bed to the bathroom without disturbing the pureblood. He rinsed his face, leaning over the sink and taking deep breaths as he waited for his galloping heart to slow down. It was when he was washing his hands that he saw the little glass bottle. Zero picked the vial up. It was nothing special, just an innocent looking little vial, the kind you might see in any clinic or hospital if you were being given a shot. But to Zero, it was a concrete reminder of everything that had happened. Reality hit him hard, crushing the relief he had felt at waking up beside Kaname.

In the bright lights of the second bathroom, Zero stripped off his pajamas and stood examining his body. Things were relatively clear up until the injection and he knew that had happened. He had the evidence in his hand. After that, everything was confused. He knew that some of what he had dreamt probably wasn't real. It was his mind's way of coping and working through what had happened in the noble's hotel room.

Zero had scrutinized every inch of his body, trying to determine what had been done to him. He thought he remembered blood on his face and hitting the noble with his head, but there was no sign of injury. There were no bite marks on his neck, and his wrists looked normal, the skin unbroken. With trepidation, Zero checked his hips and inner thighs, his skin was unmarked, pale and smooth. The inside of his body didn't feel any different, either. Surely he would feel something there wouldn't he, if that last dream had been real?

He had woken up in bed with Kaname, dressed in his own sleeping things, his skin clean and smelling of soap. Physically, he felt fine so it wasn't unreasonable to think the pureblood had helped him bathe, encouraged him to drink and maybe helped him to bed. He did remember feeling good pressed into the warmth of the pureblood, and he didn't think that was a dream. But any physical evidence of what had happened had disappeared when the pureblood's blood healed him.

Now Zero sat on the couch, his hand clenched tightly around the vial. He couldn't trust his memories, his dreams or his body. It sickened him to think he had passively allowed his violation, or worse, participated. His mind continuously played a slideshow of sounds and images; the noble eyeing him, his own mouth on warm skin, the sound of his own laughter, hands gliding over his naked body, a voice murmuring his name.

Zero prayed the feel of his lips on another's flesh was either just a dream or something that had happened once he was back here with Kaname, and not with the noble. He didn't remember how he got back. Did he somehow make it back here under his own steam, or did Kaname find him and bring him back, already marked by another man's possession? Zero wasn't sure if he had the courage to come right out and ask. He would never willingly betray the pureblood, but in all likelihood, he had been with someone else. He was soiled now.

- 0 -

Kaname knew Zero was struggling, and he ached to hold and comfort his lover. Talking about this was going to painful, for both of them. But it was better to get this out in the open. Acting on instinct, he reached over, gently stroking the back of a clenched fist. _Let me in, Zero_, he pleaded silently, _don't shut me out_.

The fragrant scent of milky, sweet tea and Kaname's careful touches, brought him back to his current surroundings. Zero realized Kaname was sitting closely beside him, sipping tea and offering support with his presence. His own mug sat untouched on the table in front of him. At the moment, Kaname was here with him, his small gesture with the robe, and his gentle touch showing he cared. Part of Zero wanted to confess his lapse of memory and his fears and find comfort in Kaname's arms, but he wasn't ready to recognize and deal with the pureblood's sadness on top of his own humiliation and hurt. He needed a little time to come to terms with his own feelings before he could comfort his lover. It had taken a long time for Zero to recognize and admit his feelings for the pureblood, even to himself. He'd been hesitant to share those feelings with Kaname, and now everything was so screwed up. He couldn't seem to catch a break and he was dragging the person he loved down with him. What did he have to offer Kaname anyway? Maybe he should just try to end it.

Kaname shifted closer, slipping his other arm around Zero's shoulder. The hunter looked so lost.

"We'll get through this, Zero," he said softly, watching the hunter carefully.

He didn't want Zero to lash out at him for saying "we". After all, he hadn't been assaulted. But he wanted the hunter to know he wasn't alone.

Zero looked up, unable to turn away from the rich brown depths of the pureblood's gentle eyes. His thoughts were chaotic. He knew Kaname was reaching out to him and he had a decision to make, one that would irrevocably change him and the outcome of his life. He wrestled with the alternatives. It would be so easy to slip into old familiar patterns of behaviour. He didn't have to be dependent on anyone but himself anyway. He could deal with this on his own; bury the memories of this night so deep they would never surface again. He'd have to lock down and repress all of his emotions, but it was doable, he'd done it before.

But that would mean he couldn't be with Kaname any more. He couldn't live as an automaton, not if he wanted to be with the pureblood. The choices sucked. Zero felt like screaming or crying with frustration. He didn't want to give up what he had with Kaname; didn't want to give up their future together. He hadn't allowed himself to consciously think about a future, until now when he was losing it. Zero remembered the couple in the bookstore, and their intimacy. He had wanted that. Still wanted it, but he didn't know how to achieve it, or if it was even possible now.

If he didn't want to give up loving Kaname, he had to acknowledge his rape and so did Kaname. The pureblood's careful gestures, his expressive eyes, showed he knew _something_ had happened. Yet he was still here. He had woken up from his sleep and come out here and made tea. That showed he cared, that the pureblood wasn't going to dump him, right? Maybe it would never be the same again, but it was still better than his previous life of constant self-directed anger and loathing. All he had to do was let Kaname know, somehow, that he was willing to accept some comfort and help. How frigging hard could that be? It was time to end this pity party. Jeez, it wasn't like he had to appear on Oprah or something.

The seconds ticked away and still Zero said nothing. The brunette was still watching him, waiting patiently, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over the hunter's knuckles. Zero took a mental deep breath and took the first, painful step. He uncurled a little and opened his hand, exposing the contents. Kaname slowly took the bottle, standing it on the table. He stroked the hunter's hand, holding it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the inside of Zero's palm.

"I'm here for you, Zero. Talk to me," he encouraged. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine," Zero said, his voice anguished. "My body's already healed."

"That's good. Right?"

Kaname maintained his encouraging expression, but he was concerned at Zero's tone.

"I don't know," Zero whispered. "I can't remember. I don't know what he did. What I did," he said softly, hanging his head and pulling away to wrap his arms tightly around his legs.

Kaname stared at him in confusion. When he finally understood, he could have kicked himself. He was such an idiot. The drug was a sedative. Obviously, Zero wouldn't remember everything and Kaname had left him to puzzle it out for himself, thinking the worst. He could start to fix that right now.

"He didn't rape you, Zero," he stated firmly.

"I don't hurt inside. I can't find any marks. I tried," Zero continued.

"I don't know what really happened and what's just part of my nightmares," he whispered dully.

"Zero. He didn't rape you," Kaname repeated, raising his voice a little, trying to get through to his lover.

"What?"

Zero turned his head, looking directly at Kaname for the first time.

"You stopped him."

Kaname waited, watching hope replace despair in the hunter's eyes. In the dawn light, they were a beautiful, clear silver.

"How? How could I stop him? He had me tied up and he drugged me." Zero said, pointing to the vial on the table.

"How could I stop him?" he asked again guardedly. He wanted to believe. He knew Kaname wouldn't lie to him, but it seemed so improbable.

Zero watched the pureblood's face carefully as Kaname described leaving the meeting early, coming back and finding him gone, following the drops of blood.

"My head was bleeding," Zero interrupted. "I remember that."

Kaname nodded, touching Zero's left temple tenderly. He explained about seeing the noble bleeding and cursing as he staggered to the ice machine.

"Yeah. I hit him with my head," Zero confirmed.

"You were close enough for me to use our bond to find you and I slipped into the room while he was still out," Kaname explained.

"You were on the bed, your mouth was taped."

Kaname paused and looked away briefly. When he had collected himself, he continued.

"Only your shirt was removed. You were drugged and you were sick. I was concerned for your well being and very, very angry," Kaname added honestly.

He had been more than just angry, he had been frightened for Zero as well. For what the hunter might have already had to endure, and sick to his stomach too. But he didn't think Zero needed to hear about his fears, which after all, had turned out to be groundless. He had gotten there in time. Zero's own resourcefulness and strength had saved him from the worst ordeal.

Zero waited silently. He was relieved beyond measure. What he did remember matched Kaname's version of events, but he sensed the pureblood had something else to tell him, and that Kaname was worried about his reaction.

"What happened then, Kaname?" he asked carefully.

The pureblood gave him a slightly nervous look.

Zero moved a little closer. "Did you get hurt?" he asked concerned, stroking Kaname's cheek.

"No," Kaname managed, after a minute.

He was remembering the anger and fear and the satisfaction he had felt dispatching the worthless noble.

"No."

Shaking his head, Kaname dropped his eyes to the hunter's hand, which he was still holding. He entwined their fingers, unable to give up skin-to-skin contact with the hunter. He loved him so much.

Zero had been through a harrowing ordeal at the hands of the other vampire, but he was worried for Kaname's safety. It was so like him to be concerned for others, even so soon after his own assault. But the hunter's concern was making it difficult for Kaname. The pureblood was a mess at the moment, his emotions distorted and magnified. It was taking a while to recover from using so much of his power and he knew he didn't have enough mental reserves. He was scared Zero would be upset or disappointed with him and if that were the case, Kaname wouldn't be able to conceal his hurt. He was giving Zero the ability to emotionally wound him. It should have been against every instinct he possessed, but he needed to tell the hunter. The pureblood took a deep breath and confessed.

"He's dead, Zero. I killed him."

Zero said nothing.

"Are you angry with me?" Kaname asked, his voice carefully neutral.

Zero looked at him and once again, the hunter's beautiful eyes enthralled him. He scoured the hunter's face for clues, waiting anxiously as Zero examined and analyzed his reaction to the pureblood's news.

"No," Zero answered, shaking his head. He paused, thinking his answer through, before continuing quietly.

"I understand it's a vampire thing, I know that you felt you had to do that. I shouldn't be feeling good about it, … but I am. What he was going to do to me would have hurt me in here and here," Zero explained hesitantly, lightly touching his head and his chest with his free hand.

"And it would have hurt you, … hurt us, … being together, I mean. I'm angry at him and I'm glad he's dead. I think he'd done it before, maybe to humans, so it's good you stopped him. Isn't it?" Zero asked.

The pureblood released the breath he'd been unconsciously holding.

"Yes, Zero," he confirmed calmly.

He was close to feeling giddy with relief. He didn't regret what he'd done, but the hunter's reaction was important to him.

Kaname thought back to the phone call he'd received a few hours earlier. Seiren had called shortly after they'd gone to bed and Kaname had managed to answer on the first ring, before the call could disturb Zero. Seiren confirmed she had taken care of the hotel room and paid the noble's bill, taking steps to ensure no one working at the hotel would remember anything specific about Naoe Satou. She'd gone on to report her findings.

The noble was the youngest son in a large family. His tastes were well known in his own family, especially after a young noble of a less influential family had been assaulted and traumatized. His parents had gone to great lengths to make amends and distance themselves from their son. There were rumors that the noble had continued his activities with young humans, but nothing had been confirmed.

It was better that the noble was dead, Kaname thought, moving to hug the hunter with both arms. He had intended to hold Zero gently, but to his horror, he found he was trembling slightly. He hugged Zero tightly instead, so the hunter wouldn't notice.

"Ah, Kaname. You're crushing me," Zero said, embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry," Kaname sniffed, smiling a little as he loosened his hold and nuzzled into Zero's neck instead.

Petting the pureblood's hair awkwardly, Zero asked, "How did we get back here?"

"I carried you," Kaname murmured against Zero's throat.

Zero's hand stopped, and the hunter stiffened as if to move away, but the brunette wasn't ready to give up the contact just yet.

"I also undressed you and bathed you, and put you to bed," he teased softly, leaning into the hunter's body.

There was a long silence.

"Did I drink from you too?" Zero asked quietly. He was remembering his mouth on soft skin.

"Yes," Kaname replied, wriggling a little closer.

"Oh."

This was followed by another long pause.

"Did I do anything or, ah, say anything weird?" Zero asked cautiously.

Kaname smiled. "No."

He felt Zero relax slightly and the hair petting resumed. Kaname enjoyed it a moment before continuing, "But you were a little more free with your opinions. You did tell me that you liked chocolate, and that you think I'm sexy. You seem to be particularly fond of my hair," he added.

Zero's body tensed. Kaname reached up and caught the hand hovering indecisively over his hair.

"It wasn't true? You don't like chocolate?" he teased, pulling Zero's hand against his cheek and stroking his face against the hunter's palm.

Zero didn't answer, but Kaname could hear the hunter's accelerated heartbeat.

"I find you _very_ sexy," Kaname whispered.

Zero sucked in a breath but didn't respond verbally. His body didn't relax either.

Kaname blinked several times, brushing his long eyelashes against Zero's throat in a series of butterfly kisses. It was a pleasant sensation, and hopefully a distracting one.

"That … that tickles," Zero complained, a little breathlessly.

Kaname noted that he wasn't pulling away anymore. In fact, the skin against his face was warm. Kaname pulled back to check Zero's reaction. The hunter was looking at him, a slight flush across his cheeks and nose.

"I … I'm cold. Can we go back to bed?" he asked, embarrassed.

"Of course, Zero" Kaname agreed, standing and pulling the hunter to his feet, allowing the robe to slip discarded onto the couch.

He led the way into the bedroom, releasing Zero's hand to climb into the bed, settling himself on his back to watch the hunter as he got into bed. Zero wriggled around a little, sighing and trying to get comfortable. Normally, he only fell asleep with Kaname after sex, if at all, and this felt awkward. He sighed involuntarily.

"Can I hold you, Zero?" Kaname asked quietly.

"Okay," Zero agreed.

They moved closer, trying to avoid each other's knees and elbows as each slipped an arm around the other's waist.

"Goodnight Zero," the brunette said tenderly, as he leaned forward and kissed the hunter gently on the lips.

Zero kissed him back. "Goodnight, Kaname."

The brunette closed his eyes. He was tired. He had worked hard the over last few days, and last night had been extremely stressful. He was also feeling the effects of using so much of his energy. A few hours sleep had helped, but it wasn't enough. Still, everything was right in his world. Zero was safe, and he wasn't disgusted with him. Kaname smiled softly as he allowed sleep to claim him.

Zero lay awake, tired, but mentally much too wound up to sleep. He hadn't been violated. Kaname had found him and stopped things before that could happen. He still had a chance to give himself to Kaname and to let it be something special for the pureblood, and for him too. His heart swelled with emotion for the vampire sleeping so trustingly beside him.

Without conscious thought, Zero let his hand slip under the hem of Kaname's pajama top, tracing circles and whorls across the smooth back. It was soothing to feel his lover's warm skin sliding under his fingertips; to hear his slow, steady heartbeat and even breathing as Kaname slipped into a restful sleep. The pureblood's body felt so nice. Zero's fingers followed the contours of Kaname's back. He hesitated at the waistband of the pureblood's pajama pants, he didn't want to disturb him, but the waist was loose so he allowed his fingers to dip inside, palming the warm flesh under his hand.

Zero had been afraid he would never feel anything again, but as his palm caressed the pureblood's curved rear, he could feel desire awakening. He had been worried the experience with the noble would have destroyed his ability to enjoy sex, so his mental and physical response was a relief, but he could tell the pureblood was already asleep. He didn't want to take liberties, but Kaname wouldn't mind if he continued to just … touch him, Zero reasoned.

He allowed his fingertips to trail down the cleft of the pureblood's buttocks. Kaname sighed contentedly in his sleep, moving into a more accommodating position, his thighs a little further apart, the better to grant Zero's fingers access. Zero took that as a sign of encouragement, glad the pureblood's pajamas were loose fitting. He continued to explore the soft skin under his hand.

The brunette was now laying half on his side and half on his stomach, and the hunter stroked the inside of one leg, up to the junction of thigh and buttock. He touched the warm, slightly damp skin between the pureblood's legs, exploring the soft skin between Kaname's entrance and his velvety sac. The pureblood made a sexy noise, more breath than sound, and obligingly shifted his leg higher.

The hunter's gentle explorations wove into Kaname's pleasant dreams and he awoke slowly, gradually becoming aware of his erection pushing against the bed and the soft, teasing touches against the most sensitive parts of his anatomy. He lay quietly, enjoying the erotic sensations, carefully regulating his breathing, making sure there was no change in the deep, even breaths he would be taking if he was still sleeping. He was afraid Zero would stop if he knew he was awake. He could tell by the accelerated rhythm of the hunter's heartbeat and his breathy little exhales that the hunter was aroused too.

The pureblood was delighted. This was far more than he had hoped for so soon after the attempted rape. The gentle little touches felt so good, so delicious. Kaname held very still, willing his partner's fingers to trail just a little higher. If he squirmed just a little, the hunter's fingers would be ghosting over his entrance. But moving might let the hunter know he was awake. Kaname bit his lip, forcing himself not to move. Even so, Zero's hand stilled and the hunter made a frustrated little sound, gently withdrawing his hand, cupping and sliding it fondly over the pajama-clad rear, before he moved away. Kaname was more than disappointed.

If he didn't keep his hands off Kaname he was never going to be able to sleep, Zero reasoned. Touching the pureblood was only pushing the level of desire higher, making it harder to stop without doing something more to Kaname. Caresses were okay, but it wasn't right to be molesting him while he slept. Zero sighed and rolled onto his back, futilely trying to will the tingling in his loins and the physical evidence of his need to disappear. Just how heavy a sleeper was the pureblood? Was all this rolling around and sighing going to wake him up? He was pretty uncomfortable; maybe if he adjusted himself a little, he could stay still. Zero carefully moved his right hand onto his lower stomach, allowing himself only the lightest of touches, he definitely wasn't going to _do_ anything. Not with the pureblood sleeping right next to him.

"I can help you with that," Kaname said quietly.

Zero jumped, startled. "You're awake," he accused, indignantly.

"Uh huh."

"How long have you been awake," Zero asked, embarrassed.

"Long enough to be seriously aroused, and know you're the same way," Kaname answered, unrepentant.

The pureblood could sense the hunter mentally withdrawing. He moved closer and allowed his erection to gently brush against the hunter's thigh.

"I shouldn't have touched you while you were sleeping and vulnerable," Zero apologized.

He was seriously embarrassed, guilty, and unsettled at being almost caught with his hand in his pants, but he felt he owed Kaname an explanation.

"It's just … I didn't want anyone else to touch me, just you," he began.

"I was a bit stressed about this weekend, about … you know. But it would be okay because it was with you. And then it was almost spoiled, but I'm okay, and you felt good to touch, and I was glad it wasn't ruined…" he babbled, picking up speed as he tried to explain.

His words stopped abruptly as Kaname covered his mouth with a kiss. Zero hesitated briefly but he could feel the pureblood's arousal pressing into his thigh. He let himself respond, returning the kiss.

The pureblood sat up, sliding his arms around the hunter and pulling him to his chest, stroking the hunter's silver hair gently. For the record, Zero made a token show of protest at being cuddled, but he did allow it. Zero had been so flustered he didn't seem to realize he'd suggested the pureblood was vulnerable when asleep. That wasn't strictly true. Even in the deepest of sleep, the pureblood's senses worked to monitor his environment for potential threats. However the use of that particular word was telling. Perhaps Zero was still feeling vulnerable himself. Kaname continued to card his fingers through Zero's hair. He knew the hunter loved having his hair touched, though he had never come right out and admit it.

Zero felt safe and comfortable wrapped in the pureblood's arms, his ear pressed against Kaname's chest, listening to the soothing rumble of the pureblood's voice as he began to speak.

"I love your touches, Zero. I love the way you make me feel, I don't ever want you to stop," Kaname explained.

"We're lovers, so we can touch and kiss each other whenever we want to. If it's not a good time, I'll let you know, just as you'd do for me. Right, Zero?"

The pureblood paused to gauge Zero's reaction. His young lover was nodding slowly, but Kaname had a feeling he wasn't really getting through. How could he make the hunter really understand? It occurred to him that perhaps they had different ideas about their relationship, neither one of them had actual told the other how they felt. Just tonight, assumptions and a lack of communication had caused unnecessary pain and anguish for Zero. They really needed to start to communicate properly and now was a good time to start.

"Zero, what does "being lovers" means to you?" Kaname asked.

"Being lovers means being together, sleeping together," Zero answered matter-of-factly, tilting his head to look up at the pureblood as if he were somewhat mentally challenged.

No, they weren't talking about the same thing at all, Kaname thought, shaking his head.

"Maybe. To some people, it _could_ mean a purely physical relationship," he agreed.

"But what we have is much more than that to me. Zero, you're not just my physical lover. You're my boyfriend."

The hunter's eyes widened and Kaname could tell by his startled reaction that Zero finally understood. It seemed that to Zero, the concept of boyfriend meant emotional affection and commitment, whereas lover was more physical, more a circumstance of convenience than a sought-out relationship. Zero readily accepted they were "lovers", but he'd had to use the word "boyfriend" to let the hunter know how he really felt. If only Kaname had figured this out sooner. He needed to make it completely clear to the hunter how he felt about him.

"I've never told you this before, but I thought you knew. Now I realize you might not know that I love you; unconditionally and totally. I love you, Zero," Kaname repeated for good measure.

Before Zero could respond, Kaname placed his palm gently over the hunter's lips.

"You don't have to say anything right now. I don't want you to say you love me because you feel you have to. I'd rather you didn't say anything if you don't feel the same way, Zero. It's enough that you know how I feel about you, and that you accept my feelings," the pureblood advised, smiling.

He didn't want to hear the hunter parrot the words back to him. If Zero didn't feel the same way, then he didn't want to be told so right after baring his soul, and if he did feel the same, then he could say so another time, spontaneously, and not in automatic response to his declaration of love, Kaname thought firmly. He thought from the ways his lover's eyes, no, boyfriend's eyes, he corrected himself, were shining, that maybe he would be hearing those words soon. Perhaps even this weekend, if he were lucky. And if Zero said those words without being prompted, Kaname could believe they were true.

"Now. Do you want some help with that?" he asked, moving his palm from Zero's lips to the still prominent bulge in the front of the hunter's sleeping pants and squeezing gently.

"Agh. Okay. Okay. Jeez, Kaname, obsess much?" Zero mock grumbled.

The hunter's heart was beating wildly. He was shocked to discover that Kaname thought of him as so much more than his physical lover. Of course they were lovers, Kaname had imprinted on him sexually the first time Zero had pierced his neck and taken his blood. Their bond practically demanded a physical relationship.

Sure he knew the pureblood liked him, was fond of him even. But Kaname thought of him as his boyfriend. Though the term was a little uncomfortable since they were both guys, it was the sentiment that was important. A boyfriend was someone you chose to be with because you were attracted to them and chose to be with them. Someone you fell in love with. They felt the same way about each other. They loved each other! How freaking great was that! Zero felt so good, he could barely stay still. For the first time, he actually _wanted_ to tell the pureblood that he loved him, but if he did say it now, Kaname might think he was just saying it back because he thought he should. This time, he wasn't just deluding himself; it really was better to wait for the right moment.

Zero would definitely tell him, but it was getting harder to think. The pureblood was kissing him and Kaname's mouth was a warm, wet oasis of pleasure. Zero could feel moisture cooling against his skin as Kaname nipped at the hollow of his throat, trailing kisses over the sensitive areas of his neck, along his jaw and behind his ear. Zero turned his head, meeting Kaname's lips and opening his mouth, encouraging Kaname to taste him.

Kaname accepted the invitation, twining his tongue around Zero's as he slipped his hand into Zero's pants, wrapping his fingers around the hunter's erection and stroking him firmly. The hunter's body was sagging in his arms. Zero seemed unable or unwilling to stay upright.

Kaname moved closer, laying Zero down and removing his pants. They watched each other as the pureblood slid a palm over the hunter's erect nipples as he removed his tank top. Kaname slowed the rhythm of his hand. He wanted to take the time to explore, to show the hunter how much he was loved. He teased Zero, sucking the hunter's earlobe into his mouth, swiping his tongue across the curved muscle of an upper arm, the sensitive skin of an inner elbow, cataloguing the hunter's reactions. Zero was breathless, his eyes shut tight, making soft noises of pleasure as his hips rocked against Kaname's fist.

The pureblood continued to tease, nipping and licking first one, then the other stiff nipple, pleased as the hunter arched his back and cried out more forcefully. He worked his way lower, kissing the fluttering stomach muscles, nibbling at Zero's belly button, scraping his teeth on a hipbone, before moving to kiss the hunter's knee and work his mouth along the inside of a lean, trembling thigh.

The hunter's body writhed and twisted against his mouth and hands. Zero was always responsive, but something was different. Kaname analyzed the hunter's reactions, even as he brought Zero to greater heights of pleasure. Zero moaned his name, and suddenly he knew. This time, Zero wasn't fighting himself. He wasn't holding back, not even a little. He had never been this willing to let Kaname see or hear his pleasure. The hunter was relaxed, allowing his mind and body to react without censuring his responses. Finally, he was trusting Kaname.

"Can I touch you a little, Zero?" Kaname asked breathlessly. He brushed the pad of one finger across Zero's entrance as he spoke, making sure there would be no misunderstanding.

"Ugh," Zero responded incoherently, arching his hips up and moving his legs a little further apart.

The way Kaname was touching him, showing him how he felt; it was so good. Zero's body was melting, his muscles useless. He was incapable of moving, of thinking. They weren't just having sex; they really were making love. He had almost lost this chance with Kaname, but he'd been given a second opportunity. He could wear his usual face, refusing to acknowledge his feelings, but he didn't want to. He had chosen the more difficult path, but he was committed. Kaname was loving him, and Zero wanted to let him.

He managed to sit up a little, resting his weight on his elbows, and watched relaxed and almost smiling, as the pureblood reached over and removed the tube of gel from the nightstand, applying a little to his fingers.

"Try to stay relaxed, Zero. I know what I'm doing, and I promise I'll be careful. You just have to say so and I'll stop."

"You know what you're doing?" Zero teased gently, raising an eyebrow skeptically. It was amusing that the pureblood couldn't admit he was unfamiliar with anything, even this. Kaname's answering blush surprised him.

Kaname hesitated, he didn't want Zero to think he might accidentally hurt him, but it was a little embarrassing to explain.

"I … ah… practiced a little," Kaname informed him.

At Zero's sudden look of confusion, he added "On myself. Not with anyone else, I would never do anything with anyone else," he finished, lowering his eyes.

"I think I'd like to see that," Zero murmured, his voice husky.

The image of the pureblood touching himself like that, maybe thinking it was _his _hand, _his_ fingers, made Zero's groin tingle and his hard length throb with need.

The pureblood's head shot up, but Zero wasn't teasing him. He was looking at Kaname as if he'd like to eat him for breakfast. Kaname cursed his honesty. He hoped the hunter would forget what he'd just let slip. He was embarrassed. He would never volunteer, but if Zero asked him to do something like that, he knew he would. Such was the level of power the hunter had over him.

"Go ahead, Kaname. I trust you," Zero said, laying back down as he placed a foot flat on the bed, bending his knee.

It took a second for Kaname to understand and he had to review the earlier part of their conversation first. He would be very careful. Somehow, their relationship had changed. Whether it was because he'd confessed his feelings or because Zero had narrowly avoided a brutal rape, he didn't know. He only knew the hunter had never shown him this level of intimacy, of trust before, and he liked Zero's open, unguarded responses. He moved a little closer, hoping this would go well.

Kaname touched him, swirling the gel around sensitive skin before carefully pushing in. His other hand was steadily stroking his erection and Zero found both sensations felt good, but together it was almost more than he could deal with. The pureblood was watching his face, a slight frown of concentration, wrinkling his eyebrows as he continued to move his finger deeper. Kaname removed his finger but before Zero could protest, he inserted it again smoothly, in one long push.

"Agh!" Zero groaned.

"You like it?" Kaname asked, continuing to move his finger in and out, timing his movements with the slow rhythm of his other hand.

Zero hadn't been sure he would like it, but damn it felt good. He'd had no idea he could be so sensitive. How could he have been so uptight about this? He didn't feel like he was submitting. The pureblood was doing this to make Zero feel good, not because he was trying to dominate him. Kaname was totally focused on him, using the subtle cues and feedback from Zero's body to make it feel even better. It was kind of lame to be thinking like this, but he liked having Kaname so completely fixated on his body, his needs. It made Zero feel as if, right now, nothing else mattered to the pureblood.

"Is it always this good?" Zero managed to ask, raising his head.

Kaname smiled, "No. Sometimes it's even better."

"Oh. Oh, damn!" Zero cried.

The pureblood had just done something. Something that felt deeper, making him feel fuller, closer to the edge.

"That's two fingers, Zero," Kaname informed him, watching Zero closely, as he continued to move his fingers rhythmically.

Zero's world narrowed down to this bed and the amazing, beautiful person who was making him feel like this. What he was feeling was indescribable, but the tightening sensation in his lower stomach meant he was drawing closer and closer to the end.

"Are you gonna to do it? You'd better do it soon, 'cause I'm not gonna last," Zero panted.

"No. Not this time. I just want to touch you, and get to know how you like to be touched here. It will be better if you already know you like the feeling." Kaname replied, pushing his fingers in deeper for emphasis. "We have all weekend," he teased.

Zero tried to respond, to argue, but the pureblood was merciless. He fell back onto the pillow, catching his lip between his teeth, trying to stifle his gasps and moans, as Kaname continued to pleasure him. He wanted to hold out longer but the pureblood's dark eyes watched him, noticing every reaction, using the knowledge to work with his traitorous body, driving him relentlessly towards his climax.

The pureblood watched Zero, moving his fingers steadily as the hunter undulated his hips up against the hand stroking his length and down onto the fingers of his other hand. Zero's pace increased slightly and Kaname matched it. When he was approaching his orgasm, the hunter had a habit of taking a breath and holding it as long as he could before exhaling quickly and sucking in another breath, almost as if he didn't want to be distracted with something as unimportant as the need for air when he was so close to completion. He was doing this now and Kaname recognized that Zero was nearing his climax. Kaname sped up, curling his fingers, searching for the hunter's prostate.

He wasn't sure if he found it, but Zero cried out and muscles clenched around Kaname's fingers, even as hot liquid coated his other hand. Kaname slowed down but continued his movements, as Zero rode out his perfect storm. Their bond transmitted some of what Zero was feeling and Kaname felt his own desire increase as a faint echo of the hunter's intense orgasm washed over his senses.

"Please, Kaname, no more," Zero groaned weakly. The hunter's breath hitched and his muscles trembled as Kaname lay beside him, stroking the damp, spiky clumps of hair away from Zero's forehead.

"Ugh, I need to clean up," Zero muttered after a few minutes.

"I'll get it," Kaname offered as he slipped off the bed and into the bathroom.

He returned with a warm damp washcloth and a towel. As he climbed back onto the bed, it was clear to Zero that the pureblood was still in a highly aroused state. His pajama pants did nothing to hide his erection and the small damp spot was visible, even on the dark fabric.

Zero sat up and cleaned himself quickly. He grasped the pureblood's pants and slid them over his hips and down his thighs, holding the brunette's gaze, daring him to say anything as he moved to kneel between Kaname's knees.

Kaname gave a little sigh of pleasure as Zero slid closer, using his knees to push the pureblood's thighs further apart. The hunter's head was bent, silver hair obscuring his eyes and making feathery trails over Kaname's groin as Zero lowered his head and swallowed the glistening crown of the pureblood's erection. Kaname sighed in relief and pleasure. The hunter worked his way up and down the shaft, going deeper with each stroke. Soon, Zero was able to take almost all of the pureblood's length into his mouth. He pinned Kaname's hips with his forearm and the pureblood groaned in anticipation. He loved to feel the weight of Zero's body pressing him down and he thought he knew what was coming next.

Zero took him as deeply as he could, sucking hard, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head with each upward stroke. In just a few strokes, Kaname's body was hovering on the edge of the precipice but Zero shifted his arm, using his hand to grip the base of Kaname's erection firmly, refusing the pureblood the release he so desperately sought. Zero continued to use his mouth with ruthless efficiency until Kaname was reduced to senseless moans and pleas. Kaname knew he was almost begging but he didn't care. His body was shaking now, the muscles of his back in spasms as he arched and writhed. He clenched his hands, hissing sharply as the tips of his talons pierced the skin of his palms and drew blood. Zero reached up, sliding his hand under the pureblood's pajama shirt, rubbing and rolling the stiff nipples. He repeatedly slid his mouth down Kaname's shaft from tip to base and back and when he was sure Kaname was almost out of his mind, he pinched one sensitive little peak between his short fingers nails and released his hold on the pureblood's erection. It was like being struck by lightening. The intense spike of pleasure shot through Kaname and he shrieked, trying to buck his hips as he climaxed. Zero devoured him, swallowing what he could.

Zero leaned back, watching as Kaname slowly became aware of his surroundings. He handed him the washcloth and when the pureblood was finished, took it back to the bathroom, tossing it into the tub before brushing his teeth. He didn't mind doing that for Kaname; he knew how good it felt when Kaname used his mouth on him. It was only fair that he do it back. Besides, Zero got a charge out of knowing that he could make the pureblood's body respond so intensely. But he wasn't going to bed until he'd brushed his teeth.

When Zero returned, the pureblood was valiantly trying to stay awake. Rather than going through the bother of putting on his pants, he'd tossed off the pajama top. Zero didn't bother putting on his sleeping pants either. He got into bed, wrapping himself possessively around the pureblood. Kaname mumbled something as he snuggled closer. Zero kissed a bare shoulder.

"Shh. Go to sleep, Kaname," he grumbled affectionately.

Within minutes they were both asleep. Two bodies fitting together comfortably, two sets of lungs breathing slow and even, and two hearts beating as one.

End chapter


	11. Confession

A/N Wow. Sorry. That update took so long. Real life got in the way for a quite a while. I had to organize a big event for over 50 people and I'm no good at that stuff but it's all over now. This chapter didn't turn out quite the way I was planning. In fact I wasn't planning on rain or a walk, but that's what Kaname and Zero wanted and that's what you got. I still haven't written the big K & Z scene but I do want to make it special and lead up to it naturally, so there's a few things that have to happen first. I've decided to end the chapter here since this is a good place to do so (even though it's a bit shorter than some of the others) and continue on in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Warnings: Nothing too scary, a bit of romance and fluff but not much else.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. I'm just feeding the plot bunnies.

* * *

Chapter 11

Kaname opened his eyes, laying quietly and taking stock of his surroundings. He turned his head, drinking in the sight of the hunter sleeping next to him. Late afternoon light slipped in through a crack in the curtains and shone on the hunter's face. Zero was frowning in his sleep, his long lashes pressed tight against his cheeks, his lips slightly parted. The pureblood shifted slightly blocking the light with his shoulder, and Zero's features evened out. Kaname smiled gently. His mind and body felt refreshed, his energy levels replenished. Even though his sleeping cycle had been disrupted, he felt fabulous. He couldn't believe he'd slept so soundly. Kaname had surfaced from sleep several times whenever he or Zero had shifted. But each time he had snuggled closer, enjoying the newness of being held by a sleeping Zero, before returning to a deep restful slumber

What did he want to do today? Make love with Zero, his inner voice suggested helpfully. Definitely. But he also wanted to make some ordinary everyday memories with Zero. Though if they were with Zero, they wouldn't be ordinary at all. Perhaps they could wander around one of the markets or do a little shopping, then return to the suite, have dinner, maybe even take a bath together before making love. But first things first; he needed a shower. Kaname started to get up but Zero's hand was on the pureblood's thigh and his movement caused it to tighten possessively. Kaname relaxed; content to lay here a little longer, watching Zero.

Kaname's eyes traced the contours of the sleeping hunter's face and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and lightly touching the hunter's sensuous lower lip. It was smooth and so very soft. Even as Kaname watched, Zero's lips parted further, his pale pink tongue just barely visible before Kaname felt it touch his finger. The pureblood clamped his lips together, biting back a sigh. He had to get out of bed now or Zero wouldn't be getting to stay asleep for much longer.

Kaname carefully extracted his thigh from the hunter's grip before slipping from the bed. Zero shifted a little, burrowing his face deeper into his pillow as Kaname left to take his shower. He slipped back into the room afterwards to grab some clothes. Zero had shifted and was facing away from him and without the hunter's beautiful face to tempt him, Kaname found it a little easier to leave. Still, the hunter's back was uncovered and Kaname eyed the exposed neck and lithe, muscular form appreciatively. Zero had the sexiest back. He was a little shorter than Kaname, more lean than slender. And definitely well muscled. Taking one last long look at his silver-haired lover, Kaname quietly left the room.

-0-

Zero woke up gradually, aware that something was different. Realizing he wasn't in his own bed, he opened his eyes and recognized the hotel room. He stretched sleepily. After they had come back to bed and settled in for sleep, he had slept like the dead. His sleeping patterns were totally out of whack, but it was actually okay since now he was more in sync with Kaname. Actually, where was the pureblood? Zero listened. He heard a newspaper page being turned. Okay, first a shower, then find some coffee.

The shower started up and Kaname smiled. Zero was awake. They'd order some breakfast, or whatever Zero felt like eating in the middle of the afternoon, then maybe go out for a bit. It was overcast and looked like it might rain so the sun wouldn't bother him. There was a park nearby, perhaps they could go for a stroll and if Zero was agreeable, maybe browse a few shops.

Kaname peered over the top of the newspaper as he heard Zero's approach. The hunter padded into the kitchen area without even a glance in his direction. Zero was barefoot and wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, riding low on his hips. Kaname set the paper aside, curious and mildly excited to see what Zero was like first thing in the morning, well technically the afternoon. He was prepared to give the hunter lots of space if he needed time to deal with what had almost happened yesterday, but he certainly wasn't going to ignore him.

Zero's bare back was facing Kaname as he approached. Kaname moved in silently, sliding his arms loosely around the hunter and kissing him softly between the shoulder blades. Zero's hair was still damp and a couple of tendrils were sticking to the nape of his neck. Kaname gently brushed them aside.

"Morning," Zero mumbled.

"Good afternoon, Zero," Kaname replied, smiling and resting his check against the hunter's smooth shoulder.

"Okay," Zero said, sounding slightly groggy. He was staring blearily at the coffee machine. Waiting.

Kaname's arms had tightened and he was stroking Zero's stomach with the tips of his fingers. There was no reaction from Zero. Not even his heart rate increased. Kaname continued to trail his fingers lightly over Zero's skin as the coffee machine burbled and chortled to itself. Zero didn't seem to notice, not even when the pureblood's fingers trailed down his side and over his hip. Kaname was a little put out and slightly worried. Was this the result of Zero's ordeal, or even their dawn activities? Had he been too pushy? Zero had seemed to enjoy it at the time.

"Is everything okay, Zero?" Kaname asked carefully.

"Yeah," Zero answered, distractedly.

Kaname released Zero and moved to study his face. The hunter was standing completely still, watching the coffee machine. He had a slightly glazed look.

"Do you drink a lot of coffee, Zero?" Kaname asked curiously.

Zero dragged his eyes away from the machine and up to Kaname's face. "No. Just two or three cups to get going," he replied slowly.

The pureblood felt most of the tension leave him. Zero still looked half asleep. If he needed two or three cups of coffee every day he must be seriously sleep deprived. Kaname, who liked to get eight to ten hours of sleep everyday, tried to work out how much sleep Zero normally got. The hunter got up early for day classes, then he had homework and prefect duties, plus supplementary classes; usually as punishment for falling asleep in class! Plus he often got up extra early to spend time with Kaname. Zero was probably surviving on less than six hours of sleep every night. He looked at the sleepy hunter with admiration and wondered if Zero was utilizing his physical and mental abilities to their full potential. Likely the hunter would be even more impressive if he regularly got the sleep he needed. Maybe this weekend he could try to encourage Zero to catch up on his sleep. In the meantime, the chance to fondle a sleepy, docile hunter was an opportunity far too good to miss.

Kaname pressed himself against Zero, tracing the pulse at Zero's throat with his lips and tongue. He was pleased to feel the hunter's arms come up to encircle his waist. Perhaps that was almost an ingrained response now, but the little hitch in Zero's breath and the quickening of the blood surging against the delicate skin of the hunter's throat; that was most gratifying. Zero groaned very softly into Kaname's hair as the pureblood kissed and mouthed the sensitive flesh at the junction of neck and shoulder. The pureblood smiled wickedly. He would torture those sensitive nipples with his lips and tongue, then work his way down the compliant hunter's body.

He lowered his head as the coffee machine started making a series of death rattles and Zero suddenly came to life. He turned, slipping out of Kaname's arms, grabbed a clean mug from the shelf, and poured. Kaname watched taken by surprise, as Zero moved away with his highly coveted coffee, black with no cream or sugar.

Zero stopped and turned. "You coming?" he asked, still looking sleepy.

Not any time soon, Kaname thought as he nodded and followed Zero to the couch. He watched raptly as Zero drank half the scalding hot coffee in a couple of gulps before putting the mug down.

"Aagh," Zero said with satisfaction, sinking back into the couch.

It was like seeing something awaken from hibernation. Kaname watched, entranced as Zero slowly came to life. If this was a regular routine, the possibility of "morning sex" was slim to none, Kaname thought ruefully. He was a pureblood, a prince among vampires; he could hold the world in his palm if he chose, but apparently he couldn't compete with a handful of coffee beans, the brunette thought, his lips twitching.

"I'm not much of a conversationalist, first thing in the morning," Zero said apologetically, after his second cup of coffee.

"I noticed," Kaname replied dryly.

"Yuki's worse," Zero said, smirking. "You should see how crazy it drives the Chairman when we stay over," he stated, sounding satisfied.

Kaname allowed his own amusement to show. He could well imagine a hyper-energetic Chairman Cross prattling on endlessly as the two blank-faced teenagers completely tuned him out.

"You don't drink coffee?" Zero asked.

"No," Kaname replied. "I prefer tea." With milk and sugar he thought, eyeing the dark viscous looking liquid in Zero's mug.

"Tea. Yeah, that suits you," Zero agreed. He automatically looked for the mug of tea Kaname had made for him in the early morning, but the coffee table was cleared. The pureblood must have tidied up before he got up. For some reason Zero hadn't expected Kaname to be the type to pick up after himself, or in this case after Zero. He looked at the pureblood appraisingly. There were probably lots of things they didn't know about each other. Like for instance the fact that Kaname seemed to be more alert than him when he woke up. He was pretty touchy-feely too. Zero put two and two together and realized the pureblood had been initiating something in the kitchen, but he'd been too out of it to respond. He shook his head depreciatingly. He really was an idiot sometimes but Kaname rarely complained. That thought triggered memories of their conversation in the wee hours of the morning and he remembered Kaname's confession. Kaname loved him and today was the start of his new life. Zero smiled, feeling his heart warm.

Kaname returned Zero's look with confusion. What was going on in the hunter's head?

"So Kaname," Zero drawled. "What do you want to do today?"

"Anything you want, Zero," the pureblood replied. "Do you want to eat something? We can order room service. After that we can go for a walk, do a little window-shopping, see a movie, visit a museum. Anything," Kaname offered. He didn't really care as long as he was with Zero.

"Did you eat?" Zero asked. He wasn't really much of a breakfast person but he eyed the slender brunette appraisingly.

"I waited for you," Kaname answered.

"Can we get some toast?"

"Of course, Zero," the brunette responded. "I'll order some now," he offered, moving to the phone.

"Okay, I'll go finish getting dressed," Zero agreed, standing and moving towards the bedroom. "Make sure you get something too. Okay?" he reminded the pureblood. He knew Kaname didn't eat regularly.

When Zero came back buttoning his shirt, the toast had arrived and Kaname had the tray placed on the coffee table. The pureblood had ordered juice and fruit also, and was nibbling on segments of orange. The toast was hot and lightly buttered and Zero was surprised to find he was actually hungry. He watched Kaname while he ate, satisfied to see the pureblood ate a slice of toast and drank a glass of juice. He leaned over and kissed Kaname softly, enjoying the taste of the pureblood's mouth.

"Mmmm. Do you want your third cup of coffee or are you finally awake now?" Kaname teased.

"Nah. I don't need it today. I feel a lot more awake than usual," Zero answered. "Must be your influence," he suggested lightly. "Did you want to go out Kaname?" Zero asked. He remembered the nearby park. A walk would be pleasant for both of them at this time of day.

Kaname agreed and fetched their jackets. They rode down the elevator in silence, Zero sneaking a peak at the other vampire before taking and holding the pureblood's hand. He continued to stare straight ahead and released it as the elevator doors opened and they entered the lobby, but that was okay, Kaname thought, absurdly pleased. Zero rarely initiated any physical contact outside the privacy of the bedroom.

They left the hotel, automatically walking towards the shopping district. It was a busy time of day and the sidewalks were crowded. Loud music spilled out of several of the shops, creating a cacophony of sounds. After a few minutes of being constantly jostled and having their ears assaulted by this din, Zero and Kaname headed for the park and its relatively peaceful atmosphere.

They wandered contentedly along the paths and around the pond before Zero found an unoccupied bench beneath a large tree. "Let's sit for a while," he said, plunking himself down.

"Are you okay, Zero?" Kaname asked concerned, as he sat down beside Zero. The hunter looked as if he had something on his mind. He was leaning forward, his elbows on his thighs, hands clasped together between his knees.

Zero glanced sideways at the pureblood who was looking at him with a worried expression. Being back in the park reminded of him of how he had come here to calm down yesterday evening. With all that had happened since then, that seemed like a lifetime ago. His degree of worry over a few nobles knowing of his relationship with Kaname seemed way out of proportion now. Still, he did want to clear the air and tell the pureblood he had spoken with Aidou and he knew he should give him a head's up on Yuki too.

"I spoke with Aidou yesterday, after class changeover," Zero began. "He knows I'm spending the weekend with you." He paused to gauge the pureblood's reaction. Kaname was watching him impassively and Zero was mildly frustrated. He couldn't read how Kaname was taking this; he wasn't giving him any kind of reaction. "He doesn't seem to be too upset about it," Zero continued. "I guess none of them really have much say in this anyway," he mused.

"No. They certainly do not," Kaname retorted a little more sharply than he'd intended. He deliberately softened his tone; he knew this was probably upsetting for Zero, and most likely embarrassing. "How did he discover this, Zero? Did you tell him voluntarily?"

"He, ah … kind of guessed after he overheard Yuki and I talking," Zero confessed, rubbing his face with his hands. He was embarrassed at having to explain how Yuki found out but he'd been caught flat-footed and surprised.

"Yuki knows we're together this weekend?" Kaname asked incredulously.

"Not exactly. Aidou heard her tell me that you like me. I took too long to respond and she figured out that I like you too." He checked the pureblood's expression and snorted. Now he was getting a reaction; Kaname's mouth was open in amazement but at Zero's look, he composed his features. "She doesn't know I'm meeting you, only that I'm spending the weekend in the city," Zero finished.

"Oh," Kaname responded quietly. "Was she upset?"

Zero shook his head, smiling as he remembered the conversation. "I'd say she was pretty happy for both of us. I bet she has all kinds of matchmaking schemes planned out by now," he teased, enjoying the look of concern that flashed across the pureblood's face. "I'm not sure she would have figured it out so soon, but you were apparently making calf eyes at me."

"I was not!" Kaname said indignantly, as Zero deliberately smirked.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Kaname asked softly, "Zero, are you okay with everyone knowing? Are you mad that I didn't tell you the others already knew?"

"I was upset at first," Zero answered honestly. "But then I realized if I'd have thought about it, I should have figured out all the nobles would know. They can smell blood when it's spilt, probably better than I can. They would know whenever you shared your blood, even if they didn't know who the recipient was, and once I shared my blood with you …. Well, mystery solved. I guess I just didn't want to deal with it, so I didn't think about it," he shrugged. "At least now we won't have to sneak about quite so much. Hell, maybe I can even come and visit you without having to get up at the butt crack of dawn," Zero joked.

Kaname smiled, relieved. "I'm sorry I continued to let you think they were unaware, Zero. I was afraid that if I pointed it out to you, you'd break it off with me." The pureblood slid along the bench, getting closer. He reached over and gave the hunter a one-armed hug before releasing him quickly. "I love you, Zero. It was selfish of me, but I didn't want to risk losing you."

"Idiot," Zero said affectionately. Being told Kaname loved him was still surprising and felt a bit weird, but he liked how it made him feel. He glanced around quickly before leaning over and kissing Kaname softly on the corner of his mouth.

The pureblood blinked in surprise, touching his mouth with his fingers. The first few sprinkles of rain began to fall, hitting the pavement in large splatters but Kaname sat with an absorbed, introspective look on his face, oblivious to the impending rain.

"Kaname," Zero began awkwardly after a short silence, "Do we need to do anything at the hotel?"

"Hmm?" the brunette answered dreamily.

"The hotel. Do we need to … you know … clean up any ... um… evidence…?"

"Huh? Oh. No. It's been taken dealt with," Kaname answered. "I called Seiren. She tidied up the room and took care of checking out. There's no reason for the hotel to pay any attention to that particular room or it's former occupant, and if any vampires start looking into the noble's disappearance, there's very little likelihood that my involvement will be discovered." Here the pureblood paused. Zero had seemed to become increasingly concerned as Kaname continued to speak. He had meant to reassure but Zero's alarmed expression hadn't faded. Kaname was puzzled until he realized the hunter was likely concerned that Seiren would know of his abduction and the attempted rape.

"Don't worry, Zero. Seiren is discreet. She doesn't speculate, and she has no reason to believe you were ever in that room," he added as he automatically retrieved his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped a few drops of rain from his forehead and cheek.

The hunter ignored the pureblood's actions with the handkerchief, giving him an almost apologetic look but there was a subtle relaxing of his body posture. Clearly Kaname had accurately guessed the source of Zero's concern. "There's no need to be embarrassed," Kaname said gently. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Zero."

"I know," Zero said gruffly, looking down at his shoes. "I just don't want you to think I'm … not strong." He couldn't even bring himself to use the word "weak" but he was relieved that no one but Kaname would know what had happened to him in that hotel room.

"I would never think that," Kaname said sincerely. "You are one of the strongest individuals I have ever known."

Zero looked up, his gaze open and searching. Kaname smiled reassuringly and saw something flicker in the depths of those amethyst eyes but whatever it was, disappeared before he could identify the emotion.

The rain began to fall harder and the tree could no longer protect them. Zero looked up at the dark clouds, surprised. He'd been so focused on their conversation that he hadn't realized it had started to rain. The park appeared to be deserted. He could see only one hapless individual hunched under an umbrella and scurrying out of the park.

Great. They were sitting in the park in the middle of a heavy rainfall.

"It's really raining. We're going to get soaked," Kaname said, sounding slightly miffed.

"A little rain never hurt anyone," Zero replied distractedly. He had always liked storms, though he preferred to enjoy them from the comfort of indoors. He turned to face Kaname as a loud clap of thunder reverberated from not too far away.

The pureblood was skeptical, one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. "You were saying?" Kaname said mildly.

Zero grinned and stood, moving out from under the tree and onto the path. In seconds he was soaked to his skin; he could feel water trickling down his back and into his underwear. "Come out from under that tree, Kaname," he advised.

The brunette shook his head. "I don't want to get wet," he called.

"You're already wet. Come on. It's not safe to be under a tree during thunder and lightening," Zero admonished, still grinning.

Kaname shook his head again. "I don't like being in the rain," he said mulishly.

Zero tilted his face up to the rain, holding his arms out from his sides and turning slowly in a circle; his shoes squelching as he moved. He stopped and held out his hands encouragingly to the watching pureblood,.

"Come here, Kaname," he coaxed, smiling gently.

The brunette shifted and squirmed on the park bench before reluctantly joining the hunter in the middle of the path. Thunder sounded again though it was still a little ways away. "Are you happy now?" he asked as he quickly became thoroughly drenched.

Zero stepped closer and took Kaname's face gently in his hands. "Yes," he answered, pulling the brunette in for a kiss. Kaname's eyes widened briefly in surprise but Zero deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue between the pureblood's lips and tasting the warmth of Kaname's mouth. The brunette resisted briefly before losing himself in the sensation of Zero's tongue ghosting over his teeth and flicking against his own. His body aligned itself with the hunter's and he forgot about the rain and the storm as Zero kissed him almost senseless.

When Zero finally released him, they were both semi aroused. "Zero, we're in a public park," Kaname exclaimed, panting a little. He knew Zero didn't feel comfortable with touching in public yet here they were, actually kissing in public. It didn't make sense. During their kiss the hunter's hands had moved from his face to his waist but he hadn't let go. Now, Zero took his hands in his own.

"I've been thinking about kissing you in the rain for a long time now," Zero said seriously. "For almost as long as I've loved you."

"Pardon?" Kaname said stupidly. He couldn't have heard that quite right, could he? So why was his heart thumping so loudly and his pulse racing? "What did you just say?" _Please say what I think you said_, the brunette thought dazedly but hopefully.

"I love you." Zero smiled contentedly. "I love you, Kaname," he repeated. Just three little words, they had weighed so heavily in his mind for so long, almost as if they were made of lead. Yet they slipped off his tongue so easily now. Sitting on the bench in the rain, Zero had suddenly known, just known that it was the right time to admit his love for the pureblood.

He watched Kaname. The brunette was staring at him like a little kid and Zero had just said he would give him a puppy. He liked that reaction; it made him feel good, so he said it again, watching the pureblood as he spoke. "I love you." Kaname blinked slowly and seemed to come out of his daze.

"Can I kiss you again?" Zero asked, still smiling slightly. Kaname's scent was strong, heightened by the rain in his hair and on his skin. His lashes were wet and glistening with rain, his thin jacket and shirt sticking to his body. Zero wanted to drink in his scent and taste the rain on his skin. He wanted to wrap himself so tightly around the pureblood that he wouldn't be able to tell where he ended and Kaname began.

"Say it again, first. Please, Zero," Kaname asked softly.

Zero tilted his head, looking up slightly into Kaname's dark eyes before pressing closer and moving his hands to his lover's shoulders; their lips almost, but not quite touching. "I love you, Kaname," he breathed softly, closing his eyes against the rain.

Their lips were so close, Kaname was almost certain the hunter was going to kiss him without speaking. So when he heard the words he had longed to hear as warm breath brushed his lips, he inhaled sharply in surprise, drawing Zero's breath and his very words into his body. He leaned in and closed the remaining space, tasting rainwater as their lips touched.

The rain continued to fall as thunder and lightening played across the sky, but neither noticed.

tbc


	12. Possession

A/N Okay. Here's the next installment. Sorry for the long wait. I've been super busy lately. This chapter contains my first K X Z lemon so I hope you like it.

Warnings: Lemons, both K X Z and Z X K. A hefty dose of fluff and Zero reveals he's a Hitchcock fan.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Vampire Knight, I'm just having fun.

* * *

Recap from Chapter 11

Zero tilted his head, looking up slightly into Kaname's dark eyes before pressing closer and moving his hands to his lover's shoulders; their lips almost, but not quite touching. "I love you, Kaname," he breathed softly, closing his eyes against the rain.

Their lips were so close, Kaname was almost certain the hunter was going to kiss him without speaking. So when he heard the words he had longed to hear as warm breath brushed his lips, he inhaled sharply in surprise, drawing Zero's breath and his words into his body. He leaned in and closed the remaining space, tasting rainwater as their lips touched.

The rain continued to fall as thunder and lightening played across the sky but neither noticed.

* * *

Chapter 12

Kaname had loved Zero for some time now even if he hadn't said so, hoping that somehow, on a subconscious level, the hunter knew. Many times Kaname had wanted to declare his love and would have done so if not for his fear that his confession might upset Zero and the delicate balance of their relationship. He hadn't wanted to force Zero to acknowledge what the hunter meant to him so he'd remained silent; keeping the intensity of his feelings reined in carefully.

Kaname was happy being Zero's lover. He had told himself that it was enough to be sharing physical if not emotional intimacy, and he'd been prepared to spend the rest of their lives secretly loving the proud hunter. He had declared his feelings this morning only because he believed that the hunter needed to hear that he was valued and loved. The urge to try and heal Zero's battered self worth outweighed his concern that his feelings might cause Zero to push him away.

And truthfully, in the last few months the older vampire had realized that there was now little risk of Zero completely severing their relationship because Kaname told him how he felt. But the pureblood knew Zero was easily embarrassed, so he had settled for allowing himself subtle gestures and tender looks. Now though, things were different. Zero's verbal declaration meant that they were truly together and the pureblood was no longer in an emotionally one-sided relationship. They were committed to each other mind, body and soul.

To Kaname, the fact that he loved and was loved in return, despite the almost overwhelming obstacles, was nothing short of miraculous. That Zero had been generous enough to actually verbally share his feelings with Kaname was a precious gift. The pureblood was ecstatic and he expressed his joy as he kissed Zero, completely lost in the taste, scent and feel of the hunter. He sprinkled kisses on Zero's lips, and upturned face, kissing the hunter's eyelids and cheeks, nuzzling his ear, whispering sweet nothings, not really aware of the words he was uttering. Zero had worked both hands into his hair, fingers tangling in and pulling the sodden tresses as Kaname bent his head to mouth the hunter's throat, breathing in the scent of rain, Zero and wet cotton. "Love you, Zero. Love you so much," Kaname murmured against the cool, wet skin as he continued dropping kisses over every inch of exposed flesh. Zero moaned in response, then shivered.

Thunder rumbled overhead and the rain fell harder. The storm was directly above them now and periodic gusts of wind sprung up, driving the rain sideways. Kaname felt fingers pushing against his head, tucking his head down and under the hunter's chin. The pureblood smiled at the protective gesture of Zero trying to shelter his mate from the elements.

Kaname pulled up mentally. Damn! He was an idiot. He was making out with Zero in the middle of a storm. The younger vampire's skin felt cold, he was soaking wet and he was shivering. The brunette stepped back a little looking at the sodden hunter. Zero hadn't buttoned his jacket earlier and it was open, his light coloured shirt translucent with rain.

He needed to get Zero back to the hotel and warmed up. A bath would be the quickest way. A part of him had enjoyed bathing with the hunter last night, even though Zero hadn't quite been himself. Now he wanted to take a bath with Zero while they were both feeling romantic. All he had to do was convince the stubborn hunter that they should return to the hotel now rather than later.

"Zero, you're cold and soaking wet," Kaname stated factually. "I don't know about you but I've had enough of Mother Nature for now. Let's go back to the hotel and get out of these wet clothes before you get sick."

"You just want to get me out of my clothes," Zero teased.

"Absolutely," Kaname admitted, enjoying the slight widening of Zero's eyes. He trailed a finger from the hunter's jaw and down his rain-slicked throat, tugging lightly at the opening of Zero's shirt. "Maybe though, we can do it here if you like," he said slowly as Zero's breath hitched in response. "We have the park all to ourselves now," Kaname whispered sensuously. He slipped a hand under the sodden jacket, sliding his fingers over the wet shirt to tweak a nipple that was already stiffened from the cold as Zero gasped in response.

"I think I'm beginning to like being out in the rain. If you prefer, we could go back to the bench and make love as the rain pounds down on us," Kaname offered. Zero was stimulated by verbal foreplay and obviously it seemed to be just as effective here as in the bedroom. The hunter's pupils were dilated and his heart was racing.

"Ah … I don't think that's a good idea," Zero managed breathlessly.

"So the hotel, then?" Kaname asked politely.

Zero swallowed and nodded.

Kaname let the hunter set the pace and though they didn't use vampire speed to rush back to the hotel, Zero didn't waste any time window-shopping. The heavy rain and thunderstorm kept shoppers in the stores and off the sidewalks and they were back at the hotel in just a few minutes. Zero was in the lead but he stopped suddenly at the entrance and Kaname almost ran into him.

"Zero? What's wrong?" Kaname asked.

"We're soaking. We're going to get the carpets wet," Zero said hesitantly.

"It's a commercial enterprise and we're paying guests," Kaname advised. "It's alright, Zero. If you're truly concerned we can strip off here and streak through the lobby," he teased.

Zero just shook his head and pushed through the doors, muttering something as he marched to the elevator; something about a misguided sense of humour.

As they waited for the elevator, Zero eyed the pureblood warily. Kaname looked entirely too innocent.

On the ride up to their floor, Kaname unbuttoned his jacket and removed it. He held Zero's gaze as he undid the cuffs of his shirt and began to slowly unbutton the front. "Kaname!" Zero hissed warningly. "What are you doing?"

"Just taking off my wet things," the pureblood relied guilelessly.

"Jeez. At least wait till we get into our room," Zero admonished.

"As you wish," Kaname smiled. He spent the remainder of the short elevator ride enjoying just how much the hunter's eyes kept straying to his bare and wet chest.

Using his key card Kaname entered the room first, leaving Zero to close the door. When the hunter turned, Kaname was standing just a few feet in front of him, dropping his shirt onto the floor. Zero watched, transfixed.

The brunette had already taken off his shoes and socks and was slowly undoing the clasp of his belt. He popped the button of his pants and slowly unzipped, the sound unnaturally loud in Zero's ears. Kaname hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and underwear and pulled them both off at the same time, stepping out of them and standing there wearing nothing but his wristwatch. He raised his wrist to his mouth and used his teeth to undo the wet leather watchband.

"Your turn," Kaname said, crossing his arms and leaning nonchalantly against the wall.

Zero rolled his eyes as he toed off his shoes and pulled off his wet socks. He removed his jacket, taking the time to hang it up as Kaname sighed theatrically. The hunter smirked and turned back to Kaname, slowly undoing a button of his shirt. He methodically unbuttoned the rest before removing the shirt and dropping it onto the pile of wet clothes. Zero's hands went to his belt and Kaname's eyes followed as the hunter teasingly undid the buckle, then the button and finally, the zipper of his jeans. The denim was wet and sticking to his skin and Zero had to wriggle to get the jeans off. Kaname inhaled softly at the wriggle and Zero smirked again. He slithered around a little more than was strictly necessary and the pureblood made another soft sound as Zero finally freed his erection and kicked off his jeans and underwear. Zero walked towards the pureblood, pressing against the aroused body and nipping lightly at Kaname's throat, feeling the vibration of the pureblood's soft moan against his teeth. The pureblood's body was burning, the heat nearly scorching his skin.

"You feel so warm, Kaname," Zero moaned as they rubbed together.

"I think that's because you're really cold, Zero," Kaname answered. "You're still shivering a little. Why don't we share a bath? I'll wash your back for you," the pureblood offered.

"Okay," Zero answered. They had showered together but never bathed together, well, not before last night, and he _was_ feeling a little chilled. Zero wondered what it would be like to slide their bodies against each other under the water.

Kaname lead him into the bathroom, leaning over to start the tub. The brunette sniffed the complimentary bath oil provided by the hotel and added a little to the water. While he was doing this Zero took the opportunity to fondle the pureblood's rear, kissing the warm skin of Kaname's shoulder blade and one of his favourite spots; the nape of the pureblood's neck. His erection slipped teasingly between those perfect cheeks and Zero was tempted to forget all about a bath. The pureblood, used to Zero's thought processes, and wanting Zero to warm his core temperature, turned in his arms, evading him. They shared a prolonged and heated kiss, hands exploring each other as the water filled the tub.

Eventually, Kaname pulled away, checking the level and noting that the water was over halfway up the sides. "Get in, Zero," he advised. "I'll be right back."

"Where the hell are you going?" Zero demanded breathlessly to the disappearing back of the pureblood.

"Nowhere. I just want to get something. Get in," Kaname called from what sounded like the kitchen area.

"Fine time to get hungry," Zero grumbled as he stepped into the tub. He lowered himself gingerly. The water wasn't too hot but the contrast in temperature between his skin and the water made it feel hotter against his chilled skin than it actually was. After a few seconds though he was feeling more comfortable although his skin was taking on a pinkish hue. He hadn't realized just how cold he had been. Zero wasn't normally a bath person. He liked the efficiency of a shower but admittedly it was pretty pleasant to soak in the warm water. The scent was pleasant, some kind of fruity, floral thing. He could read the label on the container from here; orange blossoms. Zero slid a little lower and shut the water off. It was up almost up to his underarms and would be higher once Kaname got in too. Speaking of which, where the hell was he?

"Kaname. What are you doing?" Zero called.

"I'll be right there," the pureblood called back. Zero heard a cupboard door bang shut and the clink of glass and a few seconds later Kaname stepped into the bathroom carrying something wrapped in a towel along with two glasses.

"What's that?" Zero asked.

"Champagne," Kaname said as he placed the glasses on the bathroom counter.

"What?" Zero said surprised. "Do you know how to do that?" he asked as Kaname twisted the wire cage-like thing over the cork.

"Of course, Zero," the brunette replied as he deftly pushed at the cork with his thumbs. There was a dull popping sound as Kaname neatly caught the cork and the overflowing foamy bubbles in the towel. He poured two generous glasses and handed them to Zero before getting in and sitting next to the hunter.

"Where did you get the champagne?" Zero asked as he handed a glass over.

"There was a bottle in the fridge," Kaname replied. "I noticed it the first night I was here."

"Kaname, that will cost a fortune," Zero admonished.

The pureblood shrugged. "It's too late now, Zero. I've already opened it. If you don't want to waste my money you'll have to drink it," he teased.

"What are we drinking to?" Zero asked. To his surprise the normally unflappable pureblood's face flushed with colour.

"To love, to us," Kaname said softly.

Zero, about to tease him for his blush, looked at the almost shy-looking pureblood. Kaname's expression was happy but there was a flicker of anxiety in his russet coloured eyes.

"To us, to love," Zero repeated solemnly, clinking his glass softly against Kaname's. He tilted his glass and took the first sip as the pureblood watched. Zero noted the slight loosening of the pureblood's fingers around the stem of his glass. Kaname had been gripping his glass tightly and Zero realized the pureblood hadn't been entirely sure of his response.

"I probably won't say it as much as you'd like, but I do love you," Zero assured him. He wasn't really spontaneous but he'd have to remember to say it from time to time. Maybe he could try to say it on a regular basis, maybe write himself reminders in his school planner or something, Zero mused.

"What are you thinking?" Kaname asked softly, and Zero told him. Kaname had to look away for a minute, fiddling with the champagne bottle as his shoulders shook with silent laughter. "I could just ask you to tell me. Would that be easier?" he asked as he finally turned around and sipped his champagne.

"Uh, sure." Zero agreed, wondering why he felt as if he was missing the joke. If you wanted to remind yourself to do something you made yourself a note. What was so funny about that? He took a mouthful of the bubbly drink and swallowed in surprise. The first sip had tasted bitter and kind of dry, but it tasted better after a couple of mouthfuls. He drained his glass and slid closer to Kaname.

"Do you want some more, Zero?" Kaname asked.

"Sure, it's not bad once you get used to the taste," Zero agreed.

Kaname smiled and refilled his glass. After his second glass Zero had finally thawed out and was starting to feel restless and somewhat amorous. He slid his free arm around the pureblood's waist and cuddled closer. "Hey. Do you want to try out the jets?" he asked, trying to sound sultry.

"Okay." The pureblood studied the controls and pushed a few buttons. Nothing happened immediately but suddenly the jets roared to life and the water exploded as frothy air rushed to the surface.

"Holy shit," Zero cried, almost dropping his glass in the tub. "Turn it off," he yelled over the deafening noise of the tub's motor and of the jets themselves. Kaname obliged and the bubbles disappeared as the water's surface smoothed out again. The resulting silence was wonderful.

"That was horrible. Why would anyone get one of these? I thought it would be kind of sexy but it's like sitting in a cauldron," Zero grumbled.

"The big hot tubs are much quieter," Kaname advised him. "We could go to the pool area, they have a hot tub there."

"Forget it. It won't feel very sexy sitting in a hot tub with a bunch of strangers. I want to stay here," Zero stated firmly.

Zero was feeling sexy? Kaname's pulse quickened. "Are you feeling warmer now?" he enquired. Allowing his lover to get drenched and blown about in a storm was definitely not good for his health. As an ex-human, Zero was much more robust than the average human but Kaname didn't want to take chances where Zero's health was concerned. He wasn't going to let the hunter distract him or start something until he was convinced that Zero was thoroughly warmed up; no matter how aroused either of them was. Still, that didn't stop him from pressing closer, enjoying the feel of their hips and thighs rubbing against each other. The water and bath oil made the touch almost frictionless and the hunter's skin was smooth and warm.

Zero's eyes traveled slowly up the pureblood's body to smoldering brown eyes and he nodded deliberately. "You could say that," he agreed.

The pureblood began kissing Zero's throat and shoulder, continuing where he had left off in the park. Zero kissed him back, mouthing Kaname's neck and the rim of his ear. He could smell _and_ taste the orange blossom bath stuff on the pureblood's skin.

"Kaname. We need to shower. I can taste the bath stuff," Zero explained. "I don't want to taste chemicals. I want to taste you," he added before the pureblood could get too upset or insulted. Shit. That had a decidedly pervy ring to it. He could feel his ears heating up and knew he was blushing a little.

Kaname's lips twitched and he raised an eyebrow, but to his credit, he accepted the statement at face value. "The taste is somewhat soapy," he agreed.

Zero's discomfort was short lived for he soon had more important things to think about. Kaname rose fluidly to his feet and gracefully exited the tub. He moved to the glass and tiled shower enclosure, the curves and contours of his hips making a very tempting picture as he leaned over to work the controls for the multiple showerheads. Kaname felt Zero's gaze and smiled at him before stepping into the shower and under the crisscrossing streams of water.

Zero swallowed hard and pulled the bathtub's plug before standing up. The champagne and heat of the water was making him a little unsteadily as he made his way over to the large shower stall. The hunter stepped under a stream of water and closed his eyes, tilting his head to let the water soak his hair and run over his shoulders and back. He opened his eyes to find Kaname had moved closer and was watching him intently. The pureblood's delectable looking body was mere inches from his own and so tempting.

"Can I wash you, Kaname?" Zero asked huskily.

"I'd like that very much," Kaname said softly.

Zero shampooed and conditioned Kaname's hair, taking the time to work the conditioner through before rinsing it out. He loved the feel of the pureblood's soft hair and knew that it would feel like corn silk when it was dry. Kaname was silent, his eyes closed in pleasure. He tilted his head accommodatingly as Zero ran his fingers through the chocolate strands. Zero then carefully washed Kaname's body, running his hands lovingly over the sculpted flesh and paying extra attention to the pureblood's most sensitive areas, places he knew he would soon be kissing and licking.

Kaname made quiet little sounds of pleasure as Zero slid his fingers sensuously over his more erogenous zones. The hunter knew exactly how to touch him till he was nothing more than a whimpering, quivering mass of nerve endings.

Zero's hands left him and the hunter spoke. "Time to rinse."

Kaname groaned inwardly as he rinsed off. He was addicted to Zero's touch, probably more so than his beautiful hunter was addicted to his morning coffee.

"You offered to wash my back," Zero reminded, his voice breaking into Kaname's thoughts.

"Of course, Zero," Kaname agreed. He wasn't going to pass up the chance to wash his lover. Not when his lover's toned body was sleek with water and still flushed from the heat of the tub.

"Let me wash all of you," Kaname suggested as he began to wash the hunter's hair, working a soapy lather through the silver locks and rubbing Zero's scalp soothingly.

"Mmmm. That feels amazing," Zero moaned. He spread his legs wider for balance and leaned back, resting against Kaname's chest.

Kaname washed Zero's hair carefully. He was very aware of his erection brushing against Zero's beautifully shaped buttocks. Zero took a step forward and began to rinse his hair, shampoo suds sliding over his shoulder blades and making their way slowly down his spine. Kaname watched, fascinated as the bubbles slithered down the cleft of Zero's well muscled rear and onto the tip of his own rigid arousal. He didn't think he'd ever had his erection so close to this part of the hunter's anatomy. Well, perhaps that time they'd been in Zero's room and the hunter had given him his blood as a prize, but Zero had been straddling him and he hadn't been able to see. Not like this.

Zero turned his upper body. "Aren't you going to wash my back?" he asked, his voice rough. The hunter's eyes were dark, nearly all pupil, his nipples erect as was another part of his very male anatomy.

"Yes," Kaname nodded. He diligently washed every part of the hunter, running soapy fingers over his throat, chest and stomach. The pureblood enjoyed feeling Zero's body twitch when he slid his fingers across the hardened nipples. He moved in front of Zero as he washed his legs next, running his hands teasingly along the inside of the hunter's thighs as Zero's breath hitched. He carefully ran slick fingers over the hunter's throbbing organ and cupped the satiny flesh below. "Turn around please, Zero," Kaname requested, his voice low and husky with arousal.

Zero turned and placed his hands on the tiles for support. Kaname swallowed hard. Zero was allowing him far more access to his body than the pureblood had expected. The sight of his flushed and aroused lover, glistening with water and leaning against the wall with his feet shoulder-width apart, almost offering himself, was something he had never expected to see.

Kaname ran his hands over Zero's shoulders and back, before lightly stroking the firm cheeks. Zero moaned a little in response. Encouraged by this, Kaname gently inserted soapy fingers into the cleft of Zero's buttocks, exploring gently. The hunter shifted his weight a little but didn't change his position. Kaname rubbed his fingers lightly against the hunter's most secret place, and felt the sensitive ridges and tight muscles twitch. Zero cursed softly, his head hanging, wet hair darkened to the colour of pewter, obscuring his face.

Damn. He'd obviously gone too far. Dismayed, Kaname began to remove his hand, about to apologize, but Zero gripped his wrist. "Don't." he commanded. He took another breath. "Don't stop, Kaname," he said more softly. "What you're doing feels good," he mumbled, sounding embarrassed.

"Maybe we should continue in the bedroom," Kaname offered carefully. His voice was shaking slightly. How far was this going to go?

The hunter straightened, looking over his shoulder with bright eyes and flushed cheeks. "Yeah."

Kaname's heart was thumping. Did Zero want to be made love to? Recently Zero had talked about the two of them switching around but Kaname hadn't actually expected that they would go through with it. Even before the first time they'd had sex, the hunter had stated he would never submit to anyone that way. It didn't matter that when Zero made love to him, Kaname had never felt he was submitting, but being completed. The only person that could change the hunter's view on this was Zero himself. Had he done so? Kaname was torn between the delight he felt at Zero's show of trust, and fear of damaging that fragile trust. Could he make love to Zero? What if he hurt him? What if Zero never let him touch him again?

Zero watched the pureblood as he rinsed off. Had he made himself clear? As always, Kaname's touches set his desire alight and made his body sing. The pureblood loved him- in his own words – unconditionally. Each caress and touch felt as if his body was being revered. He was feeling good, better than he had in years. Admitting how he felt about the pureblood had been the right thing. Even without the pureblood's love, Kaname's blood had given him back his life, but his love had given Zero back his self worth. For years he had felt nothing but dread for the future but right now he felt as if he could conquer the world, and the pureblood had given him this.

Asking Kaname to make love to him felt right. He knew the gift of trust would be valued equally, if not more, than the offer of his body. He had admitted that it felt really good when Kaname touched him like that and he was curious. What was it like to have the one you loved moving inside your body?

"Zero? What are you saying?" Kaname asked hesitantly. Zero had a strange look on his face, a soft smile playing about his lips.

The pureblood's expression seemed to be a mixture of confusion and hope. Jeez, Kaname could be so dense sometimes. Zero was going to have to spell it out. "I want you to do it to me," he stated bluntly, even as his cheeks flamed with heat. "I want to know what you feel when I make love to you. I want to feel _you_ inside _me_ this time, Kaname." He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, doing his best to appear unembarrassed and giving the pureblood a what-are-you-waiting-for look.

Kaname stared at him a moment, taken aback, before he managed a soft "Oh. Zero…." He stopped unable to continue; he simply didn't know what to say. Those words affected him much more than he would have expected. For the briefest of moments he almost panicked before he managed to get his emotions a little more under his control. He could do this. He was a pureblood, he was supposed to skilled at everything. Besides, both vampires and human had been doing this since the dawn of time. It was supposed to be instinctual. With his performance anxiety more or less under control, Kaname realized his own heart was soaring. Zero trusted him with his heart and his body. On his more optimistic days Kaname had dreamed of possibly being gifted with one or the other but he had certainly never expected to receive both within the span of a couple of hours of each other.

The pureblood turned off the shower and Zero wordlessly offered him a towel. Kaname took it and focused on drying himself briskly. His emotions were a tangled mess of desire, anxiety, love, wonder and other things he couldn't even identify. He focused on his feelings of love, his gaze drawn to Zero who was still naked and vigorously towel drying his hair, oblivious to Kaname's gaze. If he kept that emotion foremost in his mind, he should be able to make this a special, wonderful event for both of them. Right?

Zero had finished drying and made his way to the bedroom. The bed was made and he could smell freshly laundered sheets. Obviously housekeeping had been in while they were out walking. They must have replaced the used towels in the bathroom too but he hadn't noticed. Good thing they hadn't been in the shower or something when the cleaners let themselves in. Suddenly Zero thought of the possibility of being interrupted. At a time like this when he was literally offering himself, an interruption would kill him; he would die of embarrassment. "Hold on," he muttered as he walked past a surprised pureblood. He grabbed a robe from the bathroom and padded to the door of their suite, making sure the Do-Not-Disturb sign was on and the door was locked properly.

When he returned to the bedroom, Kaname was already laying on his side in the bed, his arm propping up his head, the champagne and glasses sitting on the night table. The pureblood watched Zero hungrily as the hunter somewhat self-consciously slipped out of the robe and climbed into bed.

They lay facing each other, both aroused and sharing a heated gaze. Kaname was looking at him with dark, liquid-looking eyes. It was the same way the pureblood looked at him whenever they were about to make love, but this time it would be different. Should he wait for Kaname to make the first move? Before he could decide, they were both moving closer, hands stroking each other's warm, shower clean skin, lips meeting and breath shared.

Zero forgot who was supposed to be making love to who and just enjoyed touching and being touched. Kaname rolled and Zero ended up on his back, the pureblood between his thighs, their hips and erections touching. Zero raised his head, kissing the pureblood passionately, his tongue tasting and teasing Kaname's mouth, moving in to flick at sensitive gums and stroking over teeth and tongue.

Kaname's hands were everywhere, stroking and rubbing in swirling motions, making Zero's nipples ache, his arousal throb and his pulse race. Zero shifted his attention to the pureblood's throat, nipping and licking in between kisses to the smooth skin. He reached up with one hand and rubbed gently against the pureblood's stiffened nipple. Kaname's hands faltered briefly and he panted softly. Then Kaname seemed to regain his equilibrium and his tentative fingers were ghosting lightly over Zero's entrance. Now Zero was the one to lose his concentration.

He held the pureblood loosely, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, his testicles drawn up and tight against his body as the pureblood dragged his teeth across one sensitized nub. Kaname continued to mouth his nipple as he fumbled in the nearby drawer. Zero heard the pop of the cap on the lubricant and then slick fingertips and pressure against his body. He felt Kaname's fingers slide inside him, moving gently and insistently. It felt so amazingly good. He knew that if he were honest with himself, it had never been about refusing to submit, well maybe initially, but not since the first time they had been intimate together in Kaname's room. He had been more afraid he would swept away by the pureblood's touch. That the careful barriers he had painstakingly erected against any emotion other than anger or hatred would crumble to dust under the sensations Kaname could elicit from his body. And he'd been right. The only part he'd never imagined was that he would be the one to take down those barriers.

"Are you okay, Zero?" Kaname murmured, withdrawing his fingers. He knew he was giving Zero pleasure. He could sense no tension or reluctance. The hunter was flushed and his skin was giving off intense heat. His body was relaxed and willing but Kaname wanted to be sure. Zero opened his eyes and drew a shaky breath.

Kaname held his gaze tenderly. "Are you sure about this?"

Zero swallowed and nodded wordlessly. His eyes were beginning to smart and he didn't trust himself to speak. No one had ever looked at him the way the pureblood did and his control was tissue paper thin. If Kaname didn't stop looking at him so tenderly, he would lose it and maybe do something stupid like actually start to sniffle. He blinked a couple of times and nodded again.

The pureblood rested one hand on the bed for balance before shifting and leaning forward. Zero's eyes widened in alarm as he felt increased pressure. Then the pressure was gone and he was being filled, his body willingly accepting his lover. He heard Kaname exclaim softly in surprise.

Kaname had seen the widening of the hunter's eyes, but before he could act on that cue Zero's body was opening for him, welcoming him and he was inside. He hung his head panting, fighting for control. He wasn't completely sheathed yet but he dared not move or it would be over before he had started. Zero fidgeted under him and Kaname groaned helplessly at the resulting sensation.

"You okay? Kaname?" Zero asked breathlessly.

The pureblood looked up. Zero was looking at him with concern and something else. Was it discomfort?

"Does it hurt?" Kaname asked. The pureblood tensed his muscles, preparing to withdrawn and two things happened at once. The slight movement caused a fierce desire to push forward again and Zero made a breathy, sexy little sound that went right to Kaname's pleasure centre.

"Zero?" he asked again. He needed to know now.

"It feels weird when you're not moving. But when you're moving it's … agh." Zero groaned quietly. The pureblood was pressing into him again.

Kaname began to push his hips forward slowly, carefully watching the hunter as he moved. Zero was holding his shoulders tightly and making more of those breathy moans. He felt Zero's legs hook around his thighs at the same time as his groin pressed flush against Zero's heated skin. The brunette held perfectly still. He was completely inside his lover; his throbbing arousal totally enrobed in the slick satin heat of Zero's body.

"Your so hot inside, Zero,'" Kaname moaned, panting raggedly. He'd never felt anything like it; he could actually feel Zero's heartbeat from inside his body.

Zero held Kaname's shoulders, breathing carefully as he watched the pureblood's face. He knew exactly how it felt to be buried deeply inside your lover's body: The initial surprise of soft tight, heat, the overwhelming instinct to move. The brunette looked almost dazed by what he was feeling. Zero fought the urge to squirm. Having Kaname deep inside him was a strange sensation, and at first and he hadn't been entirely sure he liked feeling as if he was slowly being impaled but as Kaname continued to press into him, the only thing he could think of was that he wanted more. "Kaname. I'm good. You can move," he offered.

"Not just yet," Kaname groaned. He was already almost at the edge of climax.

"Kaname. Please," Zero pleaded. His erection was trapped between his own belly and the firm muscles of the pureblood's stomach and his body was instinctively seeking more friction. He really wanted the pureblood to move. "Please," he asked again, trying to move on the pureblood's length.

"Nnng. Yeah. Okay," Kaname moaned helplessly. With colossal effort, he gathered up his tattered control and began to move in a series of small pulsing movements.

Immediately Zero began to move against him, using his legs for leverage. Kaname reached deep down inside himself and found a reserve of untapped mental strength. He focused his efforts on holding out long enough to ensure Zero would find release first.

Looking down, Kaname was almost mesmerized by the sight of the hunter moving under him. Zero was breathing heavily, his head slightly tilted back, throat exposed and silver hair falling away from his face to reveal wide eyes that met and held his own. Zero flashed him an almost devilish grin and gripped his shoulders as he began to meet the pureblood movement for movement. Kaname smiled back. He shouldn't be surprised that the hunter refused to be passive, even when he was the one being claimed. The brunette began moving from shallow to longer strokes. He let his arms give out, resting more of his weight on the hunter, their chests touching, Zero's ragged breath in his ear.

The new position changed the angle of penetration, pressing against a different, very sensitive area and Zero's whole body jerked. "Aghhh," he cried out in surprise. Kaname was moving smoothly now, a steady rhythm that was moving Zero relentlessly to what was going to be a mind blowing release. The pureblood was moaning, hot puffs of breath against his sweat slicked skin. Zero caught his bottom lip in his teeth as he trembled and tried to suppress his own sounds of pleasure.

Kaname couldn't hold out much longer. It was all too much; the sensations, the feel of Zero moving his body against him, the hunter's soft cries. Zero entire body seemed to contract and then the hunter was arching under him, strong muscles clenching and squeezing Kaname tightly even as he felt warm liquid spray against his stomach. His rhythm faltered and he thrust almost blindly into Zero's suddenly relaxed body. He knew he cried out Zero's name helplessly as he reached his own climax, his body releasing deep inside the hunter.

Kaname lay there, heart pounding and body shuddering as he nuzzled into Zero's neck, breathing in his lover's scent. It was slightly musky, the erotic tang of sex and perspiration mixed in with Zero's usual addicting scent. The hunter was quiet, his hands gently stroking Kaname's shoulder blades. The pureblood had tried to be gentle but towards the end he knew had operated on instinct alone and had been beyond taking his lover gently. Had he hurt Zero? Kaname raised his head, looking at the hunter. Zero reached up and stroked his face, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"You okay?" Zero asked.

"Yeah. You?"

The brunette nodded and pushed up onto his hands.

"Ugh!" Zero made a face and wriggled, attempting to ease himself from out under the pureblood. Kaname began to shift obligingly, sucking air in sharply through his teeth at the sensation of sliding out of Zero.

"I need to clean up." Zero walked into the bathroom, moving a little more carefully than usual.

Kaname lay on his back, his eyes closed, Zero's release cooling on his stomach as he listened to the sound of running water and the hunter grousing about the mess. A clean towel hit Kaname squarely in the face and he opened his eyes to see Zero mock frowning at him from the bathroom door. "Do you have to look so damn comfortable over there?" Zero grumbled.

"You're not the only one that needs to clean up. You made a bit of a mess too, Zero," Kaname teased, as he wiped himself off. The hunter's eyes tracked to Kaname's stomach and he flushed and scowled slightly as he gingerly climbed back onto the bed.

"Are you sore? Do you need blood?" Kaname asked contritely. He hadn't meant to hurt Zero but he knew from his own first few times that the sensitive tissue and muscles would be a little bruised, and that for Zero as an ex-human, the discomfort would last longer.

"I'm fine," Zero assured him easily. "Is there anymore of the champagne? I'm thirsty."

Kaname was tempted to recommend a glass of water if the hunter was thirsty, but he knew a little alcohol might take the edge of any post coital discomfort that Zero was feeling. He poured out the remainder of the champagne and handed Zero one of the glasses. "I need to wash up a bit too," he advised, rising and moving silently to the bathroom.

When Kaname returned, Zero was propped up in the bed, the blankets and sheets pooled in his lap as he sipped from his glass. Kaname joined him, snuggling in as Zero automatically raised his arm to accommodate him. They stayed like that for some time with Kaname trailing his fingers back and forth over the soft skin of the hunter's stomach, listening to the slow beat of his heart and his relaxed breathing. Kaname's sensitive fingertips played with the tiny ridge of raised flesh just above the hunter's hip. It was so slight he couldn't feel it with his palm. It was a curious place to be injured and must have been old, from long before he was bitten. He wondered idly how Zero had gotten the scar. Perhaps he had been injured as a child during a hunter training session. Kaname bent his head and rubbed his lip against the thin line. He could barely feel it. He flicked his tongue over it tentatively. Only his tongue and fingertips were able to discern the difference in texture.

"Kaname. What the hell are you doing?" Zero asked, confused. One minute the brunette had been almost petting him gently and the next he was licking his stomach as if he were tasting him. Most of the time Zero could tell if the pureblood was feeling amourous and he didn't seem to be feeling that way at the moment and anyway, they'd just done it minutes before. So why was Kaname licking him like that?

The pureblood raised his head. "I was just feeling this tiny line. Do you remember how you got it?" he asked curiously.

"Why are you so interested?" Zero asked, sounding slightly exasperated.

"I'm curious. This mark is unique to you, Zero. It's a testament to something that happened in your past and I want to know more about you. Do you remember how you got it?" Kaname asked again.

Zero frowned in concentration but his expression cleared as he remembered. "Yeah." He smiled, his eyes looking at something only he could see.

"I was probably about nine or ten years old. I remember it was in the early part of fall and my parents decided to go to the beach for the afternoon. I don't remember why. There was hardly anyone else there and we had most of the beach to ourselves. I begged my parents to let me swim out to the floating dock, pestering them until they gave in. Ichiru couldn't swim that far so I swam alone, but I made it. I remember feeling so accomplished," Zero said softly. Clearly, he was reliving the event as he spoke.

"I hung out on the wooden dock while Ichiru watched from the shore. I even jumped off a few times. That's when I got cut. There was a nail sticking out and at one point when I pulled myself back up I got caught on it. It didn't hurt much but it bled a lot. Eventually I got tired of being out there by myself and swam back to shore." He smiled again, gazing at Kaname fondly.

"Ichiru was really upset about the scratch. It wasn't much really, but he went on and on about it until bedtime. I told him it wasn't a big deal but eventually he told me he was upset because he didn't have one." Zero laughed quietly. "I drew a matching cut on him with a red pen and taped a dressing on it and he was happy."

Zero looked down at Kaname and kissed the top of his head, ruffling his hair in an annoying way. "I'd forgotten all about that," he said wonderingly.

Kaname snuggled in closer, his fingers still tracing the tiny imperfection.

A few minutes passed and Zero spoke. "I could probably get rid of it. I'm sure if I cut myself there now, the skin would heal up perfectly," he added reasonably.

"No," the pureblood said quickly, sitting up and giving Zero a startled look. "I like it. In a way you're lucky because it's a physical reminder of a pleasant memory. You're perfect the way you are, Zero. I wouldn't change anything about you," Kaname finished earnestly.

"Really," Zero drawled, raising an eyebrow. "Even though I'm emotionally stunted and always want to be on top?" he joked.

"Yes," the pureblood answered. "Though you're not emotionally stunted," he added.

"So you like it best when I'm on top?" Zero teased.

Kaname looked at Zero almost shyly. The hunter was looking at him and Kaname could feel colour rising in his cheeks. He bit his lip and looked down, fiddling with the sheet. He hadn't really wanted to open this can of worms right now.

"Kaname. Did you like making love to me?" Zero asked carefully. He hadn't expected this reaction. It was almost as if the pureblood really was happier when Zero was the one moving inside of him.

"Of course I did!" Kaname retorted hotly; too hotly. He'd over reacted. He flicked his eyes to Zero's face. The hunter was frowning slightly. "Did you like it, Zero?" Kaname asked. He watched the other's face carefully, almost afraid of the answer.

Zero's frown deepened. "I liked it," he said slowly, thinking hard. "I'm okay with doing it that way anytime you want, but I think I prefer to be on top." Zero watched Kaname carefully. "You prefer it that way too. Don't you." he stated evenly.

Kaname swallowed. "Yes." He jutted his chin out defiantly, meeting the hunter's gaze. He had a clear preference and it matched Zero's. It was nothing to be ashamed of, he told himself. What happened in the bedroom was between them and no one else.

"What do you like about it?" Zero asked, noting the pureblood was uncomfortable but not the degree of his discomfort. He was surprised, curious and more than a little turned on.

"I don't know," Kaname muttered sullenly.

"That's not an answer," Zero said, scratching his head, confused.

"Why do you care? You like it that way too! Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Kaname warned. He felt as if Zero was painting him into a corner and he was beginning to get angry.

Zero looked at the flustered pureblood. He couldn't believe they were getting into a fight over this but Kaname was really becoming defensive. Zero's first reaction had been to fling a stinging retort right back at the brunette but he clamped his lips together and breathed deeply, calming himself down. He would not get drawn into a fight. Was Kaname acting so defensively because he was embarrassed? Zero didn't understand what there was to be embarrassed about. Kaname had always let Zero take him so what was suddenly so different? Nothing. Except that now he knew Kaname preferred it that way, Zero realized slowly. Was the pureblood afraid he would humiliate him?

"I only asked because I want to know what makes you feel good," Zero stated calmly. "Do you like it that way because I bit you first?"

Kaname gave him a startled look. "What do you mean?" he asked carefully.

"Well. Since you imprinted on me when I bit you, I thought maybe …," Zero chewed his lip, his theory sounded corny now. "I thought maybe you got hardwired or programmed or something to accept me as a sort of … aggressor," he finished embarrassed, looking at his hands.

The pureblood snorted and Zero looked at him quickly.

Kaname was looking intrigued and almost amused. "That was the most tactful phrasing I've ever heard you use," he advised solemnly. "That's actually part of it, I suppose," he added, sighing. "I don't know for sure, but I'm guessing something very much like that happens when purebloods mate. I suspect it might help decide who was going to be the more sexually dominant in the relationship, since the more dominant would likely be the first to bite," he added.

"You don't really know?" Zero asked, surprised.

"Well, no. Information on anything related to purebloods is rarely recorded, and I can't just ask another pureblood," Kaname explained.

"Oh. Right." Zero muttered, relieved they were talking instead of fighting. He looked up as something else occurred to him. "I'm not a pureblood so how does that work? I don't think of myself as dominant," he said doubtfully. "I don't think of you that way either," he finished.

"I don't know, Zero." Kaname looked at him fondly. He'd been wrong to lose his temper. He trusted the hunter and today Zero had shown that he trusted him a great deal. He should be honest about what he liked. It would be better for both of them in the long run. "Nothing about our relationship works the way vampire society says it should, and I'm glad," he added, watching as Zero's look of concern eased.

Zero went back to something Kaname had said earlier. "You said the biting thing was part of it. What's the other part? Do you like the way it feels better than ah … doing it to me?" Zero asked, fighting down his own discomfort at asking such personal things. He was thinking that he was an idiot and was wholeheartedly wishing they'd never begun this conversation. But now that they had, he was determined to finish it.

Kaname drew in a breath. "It makes me feel needed," he said simply. Zero didn't look anymore enlightened so Kaname soldiered on bravely, his fingers still playing with the sheet. "No one else makes me feel needed. You're the only person that treats me as an equal instead of some kind of revered freak and I love that about you. You're not afraid of me and you aren't trying to curry favour or manipulate me for your own gains. When you're making love to me, for a little while, I forget that I'm a pureblood and I don't feel all the obligations that come with that status. I'm simply your lover and I feel as if I belong to you and you need me. And … I like how that makes me feel," he admitted softly, slightly out of breath. He'd gotten a little overzealous in his explanation and maybe expressed himself more passionately than he'd meant to. So much for a calm, rational explanation he thought ruefully. He steeled himself to look at Zero's face, not sure what kind of expression he would see.

Zero was still, watching him with an almost predatory air. His pulse was visible in his throat and his expression was unfathomable but his eyes were pools of quicksilver.

"It does give you pleasure, doesn't it," he confirmed quietly. He was thinking back to the many times they had made love. His mind recalling the pureblood's almost incoherent mewls of passion and desperate writhing. The way those soft sounds and movements increased when Zero was more aggressive, when he took a little more control.

Kaname's heart stuttered before beating faster and he felt short of breath. The sexual tension rolling off the hunter was palpable and the pureblood's instincts were trying to tell him something but his libido was interfering and he couldn't quite get a handle on things.

Zero placed his hand on the brunette's hip and slid his palm slid up Kaname's body, his thumb finding and circling a nipple. The brunette met the hunter's eyes and what he saw there made him catch his breath and buds of desire unfurl in his loins.

Zero spoke, his voice low and throaty. "If I told you that I want you right now, would you give yourself to me, Kaname?"

Kaname nodded. "Yes," he answered instantly. He could feel his level of arousal climbing rapidly, spiking in response to his lover's question. He loved this man with his entire being and he knew he was loved and wanted in return. He could see desire and wonder in Zero's beautiful eyes.

Kaname didn't get a chance to say anything else before Zero was on him and he was being kissed. He kissed back vigorously, lowering himself onto the sheets as Zero followed him down. Silver hair tickled his collarbone as the hunter nipped his throat, biting but not breaking the skin. Zero's body weight was pinning Kaname, the hunter's tongue and hands stroking and stimulating him, making him gasp and moan.

"Do you want this, Kaname?" Zero asked him as his hand curled around the other's hardened shaft, gripping him firmly and sliding back and forth along his length. "And this?"

"Yes," he groaned, helplessly. The fingers of Zero's other hand were pressing relentlessly into him, persuading his body to stretch and open. Their bodies had never lied but tonight he had been honest and now Zero finally knew just how good he made Kaname feel.

The pureblood's confession, coupled with several glasses of champagne had lowered Zero's inhibitions and fueled his desire and he wanted Kaname now. He couldn't quite believe that the beautiful person writhing and panting beneath him, responding so passionately, felt this way because of him; because of his touch. But he was certain they belonged to each other: he to the pureblood and the pureblood to him. Kaname made him feel whole again and he had said Zero made him feel needed.

"Ready?" Zero asked raggedly. His arousal throbbed as the brunette nodded, wrapping strong legs around his waist. Zero groaned as he pressed closer, feeling the familiar warmth begin to surround him.

Kaname had enjoyed touching Zero so intimately, being inside his lover's body, giving him pleasure. But this was what he preferred. He loved to feel the weight of Zero's body pressed over him, the feel of being penetrated, of Zero holding him tightly, almost desperately, as he moved inside him. Even the slight burn as Zero urgently pressed into him, and his body stretched to accommodate the hunter's length seemed a testament to just how much his lover wanted him, needed him.

"I'm yours, Zero. Please, Zero. Please. I want you." Kaname almost pleaded. Zero's entire length was buried in Kaname's body but he wasn't moving and the brunette was almost beside himself.

"Mine. Mine to touch." The words were spoken gently, almost reverently.

Kaname stilled and focused on Zero's face as the hunter reached out and almost shyly brushed a lock of chocolate hair from Kaname's eyes.

"Mine to pleasure. To please." Zero withdrew slightly and pushed back in gently. His eyes widened as the pureblood shuddered and arched underneath him, whimpering his name. Zero touched Kaname's mouth tentatively with his thumb. Stroking the delicate flesh, amazed at the soft cries and desperate pleas that his movements wrung from Kaname's lips. He was so unbelievably lucky.

Kaname caught the thumb in his teeth, flicking his tongue skillfully over the sensitive pad of flesh as he watched Zero moan softly and his eyes darken before he released it.

"Mine to love." The hunter gazed down at him tenderly.

"Yours," Kamane confirmed.

Then Zero gripped him firmly and began to move, rolling his hips, finding the special spot deep inside Kaname that had him keening and thrashing wantonly. The hunter struck the sensitive nerves repeatedly and Kaname knew he was calling Zero's name over and over urging him on; he couldn't stop. Zero responded, lifting his hips and pulling him closer until most of his back was off the bed and the hunter was over him, rocking into him desperately. Kaname clung to Zero tightly, tighter still, as if trying to meld their bodies and souls together.

Kaname wanted him, was giving himself to him, and Zero needed him and wanted to please him. The brunette was crying his name and gripping him with his arms and legs, almost crushing him as they moved frantically together. Zero thrust into Kaname, burying his face in the pureblood's hair, chanting Kaname's name in a litany as their urgency peaked and crested. The wave of passion broke, and Zero floated weightless, his body limp and spent.

He was sticky and sweaty and laying on Kaname, his nose still buried in masses of silky fine hair. Zero shifted and cracked an eye open as the pureblood mumbled a protest. Kaname's eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly. Zero realized he could smell blood: Kaname's blood. Crap. They'd been passionate but he didn't think he'd been that rough. He carefully eased himself off and out of Kaname, who opened his eyes and looked at him blearily.

"You're bleeding," Zero informed him gently as he knelt over the pureblood, about to examine the extent of his injury.

"S'okay," Kaname assured him, slurring his words sleepily. "It's just my shoulders. It's fine." He closed his eyes again.

"Kaname," Zero scolded as he rolled the pureblood gently onto his side. He counted eight tiny crescent shaped, bloody indentations; from his fingernails, he realized. Kaname apparently hadn't been the only one to be gripping tightly.

"I'm sorry," Zero apologized.

"Don't be," Kaname advised him, making the effort to wake up. They were leaving tomorrow at noon. He didn't want to spend too much of their remaining time sleeping. "If you really feel bad how about starting a shower for me? Even though I've just had one I think I could use another."

"Okay," Zero agreed. He entered the bathroom and got the water running. He was pretty sticky too and a quick shower was probably a good idea. He'd better wait till Kaname was finished though or there was a small possibility they'd be back at it and Zero was hungry.

Kaname joined him in the bathroom and stepped into the shower. Zero left him for a few minutes, tidying the bed and drinking a glass of water before going to take his own quick shower.

"I'll order us something to eat," Kaname offered as he toweled off. "What would you like?"

"Anything's good," Zero replied as he stepped under the water. A few minutes later and considerably refreshed, he joined a pajama-clad Kaname in the living room area.

"The kitchen's closed," Kaname advised him, sounding confused. "I know it's late and this is a human-run hotel but I didn't think we'd have problems getting something to eat."

Zero strode to the desk, rummaging in the drawer's and pulling out a phone book. "No problem. We'll order a pizza. What's your preference?" he asked the pureblood as he searched for pizza delivery services in the area.

"I've never had pizza," Kaname admitted.

"That's okay. I'll pick something. Are there any kinds of vegetables you don't like?"

"Brussel sprouts and broccoli," the pureblood declared emphatically.

Zero snickered. "They don't usually put those on pizza so that shouldn't be a problem. How about mushrooms? Green peppers? Black olives?"

"No olives," Kaname stated firmly.

Zero placed the order and flopped onto the couch as he picked up the TV remote control.

"What now?" Kaname asked, watching him.

"Now we wait," Zero advised as he began channel surfing.

"Do you watch much TV, Zero?" Kaname asked curiously. Zero was flipping rapidly from one station to the next without pause.

"No. You?"

"No. But you seem to be looking for something," Kaname stated.

"Yeah, the movies channels. Yeah! Here we go. It's just starting too." Zero settled in comfortably as Kaname sat down beside him.

"What are we watching, Zero?"

"Psycho. It's only one of the best movies ever filmed. You've never seen it?" Zero asked, surprised.

"No," Kaname conceded. "Why is there no colour?"

"It's old. Really old," Zero answered distractedly. "Okay, here. Pay attention. She's just about to steal her bosses money."

"Okay." Kaname dutifully settled in to watch what was, in his opinion, a severely dated movie.

Forty minutes later there was a polite knock on the door. Zero glanced at Kaname but the pureblood was glued to the TV. Smiling, Zero answered the door and paid for the pizza, giving a decent tip. He'd ordered a couple of cans of soda too. He deposited the pizza on the coffee table with napkins, plates, a glass for Kaname and even a knife and fork.

Kaname sniffed appreciatively and his eyes flicked over to the food before returning to the movie as Zero slipped a couple of slices onto each plate. "Here. You can use your fingers or a knife and fork. Be careful though, it's hot," he cautioned as he handed over a plate.

The pureblood watched Zero pick up a slice and bite into it, before doing the same. "It's good," he exclaimed.

"Yep. And not a piece of broccoli in sight," Zero teased as he began to watch the movie again.

-0-

"So. What did you think?" Zero asked curiously as the screen credits rolled. He stretched comfortably. He was full of pizza. They'd eaten the whole thing. Only a few pathetic crusts, or pizza bones remained in the cardboard box.

"Of the movie or the pizza?" Kaname asked.

"Either, or both I guess."

"The pizza was good. Surprisingly good." Kaname thought before going on. "The movie was very suspenseful. The way the camera angles emphasized certain aspects of the story. It was quite amazing," he said thoughtfully. Truly he'd enjoyed it far more than he'd expected to.

"Yeah. Psycho's a great movie and Alfred Hitchcock was an amazing director. Even though it's old fashioned by today's standards, it's an incredible piece of film making," Zero agreed.

"Hey. Rear Window. That's another one of Hitchcock's. It's great. They must be having a marathon," he continued enthusiastically.

"Shall we watch it then, Zero?" Kaname asked, smiling.

"Absolutely! That's James Stewart and Grace Kelly. She married a Prince in real life and gave up her acting career."

"A human Prince?" the pureblood enquired curiously.

"Uh huh. Shhh. It's starting."

-0-

Kaname became engrossed in the story. The actress was both regal and beautiful, even by vampire standards. Kaname could easily see how a Prince could become besotted with her and sweep her away to his Kingdom. He glanced down fondly at his own beautiful lover. Zero had fallen asleep somewhere near the middle of the movie and was snuggled into Kaname, his legs drawn up on the couch, head resting comfortably on the pureblood's chest. Kaname placed a light kiss on the soft silver strands before returning his gaze to the movie.

"Is it over?" Zero mumbled sleepily, struggling to sit up.

"Not yet, Zero," Kaname replied softly. "I'll wake you when it's time to go to bed."

"Oh. Okay." The hunter accepted this somewhat illogical statement at face value, cuddling closer as he relaxed back into sleep.

Kaname watched the screen, smiling softly as he dipped his head, inhaling the scent of shampoo and Zero's hair. It seemed he was developing a fondness for old movies and he was hoping there was another movie after this one. He could happily watch TV all night. As long as he could sit like this with Zero.

End chapter


	13. Experimenting

A/N: Finally the last chapter. Hope you guys are satisfied with the outcome. I think I've been reading too much manga lately as there's some cheesy lines in here that sound as if they'd be right at home in a yaoi manga. Still, I thought it would be fun to put them in. I happen to like cheesy lines.

In keeping with the manga theme, I added a humourous (my feeble attempt at humour anyway) omake at the end of this chapter.

The quote from the movie is from Alfred Hitchcock's "Strangers on a Train". It's an oldie but a goodie.

Warnings: The usual stuff, language, angst, fluff, and lemons.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. I'm just having fun with the boys.

* * *

Chapter 13

Kaname jerked awake at the sound of raised voices. He opened his eyes, blinking confusedly and slightly disoriented.

"She was a human being. Let me remind you that even the most unworthy of us has a right to life and the pursuit of happiness," said a strong male voice.

"From what I hear she pursued it in all directions," a woman replied.

The voices were coming from the TV, Kaname realized. He'd fallen asleep while watching another Hitchcock movie, Strangers on a Train. He checked the time and determined that he'd only been asleep for a half hour or so, which was why he was probably so disoriented. He should have gone to bed when he realized he was sleepy but the movie was good and he'd been enjoying it. Still, they had to be up in a few hours to pack and check out at noon. It made sense to go to bed where they could sleep comfortably.

"Come on, Zero. Let's go to bed," Kaname coaxed, shaking the hunter's shoulder lightly.

Zero mumbled, his face buried in Kaname's stomach. It felt like he might have drooled a little. Kaname's pajama top felt damp near the hem.

"Come on." Kaname nudged and encouraged a sleepy and thoroughly confused Zero to sit up.

"What's going on?" Zero asked. His hair was sticking up on one side and he had a button imprint on his cheek.

Kaname thought it was just about the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. His fingers itched to smooth down those silver cowlicks but he kept his hands to himself.

"It's bedtime. We have to get up early so we need to get some real sleep."

"Oh. Okay."

Zero sighed and heaved himself to his feet, taking a couple of steps and almost tripping over the coffee table. Only Kaname's quick grab at his elbow stopped him from going sprawling.

Purple eyes looked at him reproachfully. "You shouldn't have let me fall asleep. I don't wake up well from a nap," Zero said almost sadly.

Kaname manfully repressed a smile, deciding to humour the hunter. "I'm sorry. I didn't know," he apologized politely.

Zero gave him a real smile, one that lit up his face and made his eyes smile too. "It's okay."

The hunter walked straight into the bedroom and crawled into the bed. He rolled onto his side and appeared to fall back asleep instantly.

"Zero? Aren't you going to brush your teeth?" Kaname asked softly. "Zero?"

"In the morning. 'Kay?" Zero asked sleepily.

"Okay, Zero," Kaname answered. One night of going to bed without brushing his teeth wasn't going to give the hunter any dental issues. Vampire saliva destroyed any residual bacteria so Zero wasn't going to get a cavity. He wouldn't even have morning breath. Even so, the pureblood washed his own face and brushed his teeth. He slept better when he stuck to a regular routine.

Kaname slid into the bed, taking care not to disturb the sleeping hunter. As soon as he was settled, Zero moved closer, pressing against Kaname's back and wrapping an arm around the pureblood's waist. Kaname could feel slow, warm breath against his shoulders and the weight of Zero's forehead at his back. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. He never would have guessed the hunter was a cuddler but he most certainly was.

-0-

The phone rang once and behind him Zero heard Kaname answer and thank someone before hanging up. He opened his eyes and focused on the bedside clock. It was 8:00 A.M. and probably time to get up but he really didn't want to. Beside him he heard a newspaper being turned and he could smell tea and Kaname's shampoo. It seemed the pureblood had been up already and Zero had slept through his shower and even the movement of the bed when he had returned. Zero rolled onto his back. Kaname was indeed reading the paper, his pajama top unbuttoned and showing a wide strip of smooth, toned chest.

"Morning." Kaname lowered the paper and smiled happily.

"Yeah." Zero mumbled. He needed a shower and a couple of cups of coffee before he was good for more than monosyllables. He started to sit up, making a valiant effort to repress any groaning. He really wasn't a morning person and his sleep patterns were really being disrupted. It must be just as bad for Kaname. The pureblood was normally fast asleep at this hour.

"I made you coffee," Kaname stated. "If you want to take a wake up shower, I'll pour you a cup and you can drink it in bed," Kaname offered.

"Okay." Zero pushed himself off the edge of the bed and shuffled into the bathroom. He felt mild surprise that the pureblood knew how to make coffee, but remembered that the grounds were in pre-measured packets and the instructions were printed on the coffee machine. Even so, it was thoughtful of Kaname to make it for him.

When Zero reappeared ten minutes later he was definitely feeling more human, well more ex-human he supposed. "Who was on the phone?"

"I asked for a wake up call, just in case we overslept," Kaname explained.

"Smart," Zero mumbled as he pawed through his stuff for a clean pair of boxers. He didn't want to wear his wrinkled pj pants again even if he was getting back into bed.

Kaname peered over the top of the paper, watching Zero dig around in his bag. The hunter didn't seem to be thinking about the fact that he was naked but Kaname couldn't ignore the way the light seemed to highlight the play of muscles under all that smooth pale skin. He put down his tea as Zero flipped the covers back and when the hunter was comfortably settled, Kaname carefully handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Zero gave him a grateful smile and sipped cautiously at his coffee. "Hot."

Kaname continued to watch Zero from the corner of his eye as he pretended to read the paper. The hunter drank the coffee pretty much in one sitting and then flopped back on the pillows sighing contentedly. "Shall I get you another cup?" Kaname asked him, amused.

"Sure. That would be great. Thanks."

Ha. So now that was two full sentences, Kaname thought smiling. He brought a second cup of coffee and watched Zero drink this one a little more slowly.

It was the first time he'd ever drank his morning coffee while still in bed and Zero enjoyed the experience. By the time he'd consumed his second cup, Zero was pretty much alert and awake and paying more attention to his surroundings. He couldn't help noticing the fact that Kaname hadn't turned a page in the last several minutes.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"The business section," Kaname replied.

"It is interesting?" Zero asked curiously. Personally, he knew reading about stocks and takeovers would likely put him to sleep but he supposed Kaname needed to keep informed and knowing the pureblood, he probably found it interesting too.

"Not really," Kaname answered, putting the paper down.

"Good. What time is check out?"

The pureblood raised an eyebrow. "Noon. Why?"

"I think I have something more interesting for you to do," Zero drawled. "And it isn't the crossword."

"Really."

"Yeah. Really," Zero smirked and pulled the pureblood down.

-0-

"Agh. Zero. Please," the pureblood groaned, squirming. "I'm sensitive there."

"You like it. I know you do," Zero teased. He was presently kissing and licking up and down the side of the pureblood's ribs. Periodically he took a detour to flick over a sensitive nipple or nip at Kaname's navel or an angular hipbone before going back those oh-so-ticklish ribs.

When Kaname began to twitch and shudder, Zero took pity on him and stopped teasing him. The hunter slid his body up along the pureblood's torso and kissed him slowly and sweetly. He paused to drink in the sight of his lover. Kaname's eyes were closed, his top and bottom lashes meeting and tangling together, casting shadows on his flushed cheeks. Zero could see every detail clearly. In daylight, which was much brighter than when they were usually together, the brunette's lashes were glossy, Zero fancied he could almost see iridescent colours swirling in each lash.

Kaname opened his eyes, and Zero watched his pupils contract in response to the light. The pureblood's irises were such a unique colour: sometimes dark chocolate, sometimes port or even maroon. Right now they reminded Zero of antique gemstones: garnets maybe. He knew every inch of the pureblood was flawless but his eyes were the most striking feature as far as Zero was concerned. Zero remembered the very first time he had thought of Kaname sexually. It was the pureblood's eyes he had been thinking of then.

Kaname wondered why Zero had stopped kissing him and why he was just leaning over him staring. "What are you thinking, Zero?"

"Your eyes. They're beautiful," Zero said gently.

"They were closed until a few seconds ago," Kaname teased.

"I have them engraved into my memory. I've always been attracted to them," Zero said softly.

"You have a funny way of showing attraction. You stabbed me the first time we met," Kaname said ruefully.

"We only hurt the ones we love," Zero teased him.

Kaname touched Zero's face carefully. "I do love you, Zero," he whispered.

Zero smiled and dipped his head, rubbing their noses together. "I love you too," he whispered back. "I'm gonna show you." He lowered his mouth onto Kaname's and the pureblood parted his lips, offering admittance to Zero's tongue.

Their kisses were soft at first but heat was rising in both of their bodies and Zero took them to the next level, mouthing and kissing Kaname's body; his throat, shoulders, chest, wrists, fingers, navel and the sensitive junction of his thigh and groin. Zero marveled at Kaname's skin, which looked as if it would feel cool to the touch but in reality was warm, fragrant with the pureblood's intoxicating scent. He sucked and nipped, leaving marks that bloomed like flowers on the snowy white skin, though with the pureblood's accelerated healing they would fade away even faster than flowers would.

Zero settled between the pureblood's legs and kissed the glistening tip of Kaname's erection before his mouth closed around the heated flesh and began a teasing descent at an excruciatingly slow pace. His hands pressed down, refusing to let Kaname's hips rise and the pureblood whimpered as Zero continued to move his mouth up and down at the same even and torturous tempo. In between his pleas, Kaname could hear the moist sexy sounds Zero was making with his lips and tongue. It sounded as if the hunter was devouring a treat, and it seemed as if Zero was enjoying every second. Kaname gripped the sheets desperately. He wanted to push that silver head down then pull it up again, over and over, and much faster than the pace that the hunter had chosen.

Zero moved closer, kneeling between the pureblood's thighs as he removed one hand from Kaname's hip to uncap the tube of lubricant. He looked up, watching his lover. Kaname's head was turned, the strong muscles of his neck stretched taut as he pressed his mouth against the pillow in an attempt to muffle the sounds he was making.

"I want to hear your voice, Kaname," Zero coaxed. "Let me hear all those sexy little noises. Please?"

Kaname sucked in a breath and nodded. It was embarrassing, but he would do anything for his silver haired lover.

"Can you do something else for me too? Don't move. No matter what I do. Okay?" Zero instructed.

Once again Kaname nodded trustingly.

Zero smiled crookedly and lowered his head again and the pureblood began a new round of broken pleas and whimpers as he fought the almost overwhelming urge to thrust upwards.

After several agonizing minutes the hunter sat up and gripped Kaname's wet length with his fist. "You're doing so well. I didn't think you'd be able to keep such control," he teased, dragging the slippery tunnel of his palm and lubricated fingers slowly back and forth.

Kaname's stomach flip-flopped and his arousal twitched as Zero spoke. Somehow it sounded so erotic. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, he was achingly hard now and Zero hadn't even started to prep him yet.

Zero shifted and Kaname opened his eyes in surprise. The hunter was straddling him, poised over his groin, his eyes dark and intense. Zero wiped his slippery hand on the discarded sheet as he watched Kaname intently.

"Zero?" Kaname asked confused.

"I'm going to make love to you, but you're going to be inside me. Don't move unless I tell you. I need you to stay very still for me." He placed a little extra emphasis on the word "need". "Understood?" Zero purred.

"Zero. Aren't you sore?" the pureblood asked. He was extremely excited by the way Zero's voice sounded but now he was confused. They both knew he liked Zero to make love to him so why was Zero insisting on doing this, especially since he was perhaps still a little tender from last night?

"I might be if you start moving your hips too soon. So what do you have to do?" Zero asked gently.

"I'm to stay very still," Kaname repeated, breathlessly. He was beginning to understand. He might be about to be inside Zero but it would be Zero that would guide the pace and tone of their lovemaking.

Zero gave him a little smirk and began to lower himself carefully. Kaname felt the heat of the hunter's body and then slick, slippery skin. His eyes widened and his mouth made a silent "oh" as he realized Zero had used the gel on his own body. His eyes moved from Zero's face to the junction of their bodies: darting back and forth until Zero was resting his rear on Kaname's lower stomach and thighs and Kaname's entire length was buried in the hunter.

Zero smiled, pleased with himself. He had enjoyed the feeling of Kaname moving inside him and he couldn't see how it could feel anything but amazing for the pureblood, but it hadn't satisfied either of them on an emotional level. It seemed Kaname was programmed to find, maybe not dominance, but certainly assertiveness a sexual turn on. Right now Zero was experimenting with being pretty damn assertive. He would make sure Kaname knew he was taking his pleasure from him and if he was right about this, it would blow the pureblood's mind. He looked down at the brunette, leaning over him. Kaname's eyes were huge, his cheeks deliciously flushed with colour. Zero could feel how excited he was; the brunette was rock hard. Zero gave an experimental tilt of his hips and Kaname flushed and swallowed. His eyes fastened on Zero's face.

"Put you hands on my thighs, Kaname," he instructed gently.

The brunette obeyed instantly and Zero interlaced their fingers.

Zero rose up on his knees and carefully lowered his body back down. Kaname's body twitched under him and the brunette gripped his hands tightly but he didn't move his hips. Zero smiled and repeated his action. Truth be told, this was a huge turn on for him too. Kaname's reactions made him very excited. Guess you can learn something new about yourself any time, he thought only slightly surprised at his own response.

Kaname focused on breathing and not moving. Damn, Zero knew how to push his buttons. The hunter was moving on him at the same exquisitely slow pace as when he was using his mouth earlier. The brunette was sure he could actually feel each nerve-ending flooding with sensation as Zero moved. It was obvious the hunter was enjoying this. Zero's head was tilted back, his eyes closed. He was panting softly and his own arousal was hard and flushed, the tip glistening with moisture.

"You feel so good, Kaname," Zero said softly as he watched Kaname through his lashes. "You make me feel so good."

It was true. And right now watching the pureblood shudder and moan underneath him was making it tough to stick to this slow, steady pace.

"Oh… oh, Zero," the pureblood moaned. Zero had him pinned down and was doing all the work for both of them. It was incredibly arousing to watch Zero moving on him, to watch Zero's expression as he rocked his body, finding his own most sensitive area and adjusting his motions so that Kaname's member brushed against it repeatedly as he sought to increase his pleasure. The pureblood's entire body was quivering now and his breath was ragged. His fingers were asleep from gripping Zero's hands so tightly but he barely noticed.

"Does it feel good, being inside me Kaname?" Zero asked him gently as he began to gradually increase his rhythm.

"Aagh… yes," Kaname panted. Zero was moving faster now. It felt as if he was taking him in even deeper. It was sweet torture.

"I'm getting close," Zero moaned. "Will you help me?" he asked raggedly.

"Anything. Anything you want." Kaname tossed his head from side to side restlessly. He was on the edge of his own climax and had been for several minutes now. Only a little more stimulation and he'd be there but Zero's deliberate pace and his own lack of movement was keeping him hovering on the threshold. But he didn't want to orgasm before Zero. He'd rather try to wait for his lover, if he could.

"So close," Zero whispered.

Kaname wasn't sure if the hunter was talking to himself or not. Zero's thighs were shaking and Kaname could feel the tremble transmitted through his own body.

Zero let go of Kaname's hands and dropped his palms to the bed, pushing against the mattress as he began to press back onto Kaname's length, harder and faster.

"Move, Kaname. Now. Please move," Zero begged.

The pureblood gripped Zero's hips with tingling fingers and arched, his hips slamming against the hunter's body over and over. He had the presence of mind to reach between them and begin smooth, firm pulls on Zero's erection. Zero went wild above him and Kaname's mind seemed to go supernova as he climaxed. The last thing he heard was his own sobs drowned out by Zero's hoarse cries.

-0-

Zero was leaning over him and Kaname could feel puffs of moist air against his chest as Zero breathed; his rhythm slowing, his breathes becoming shallower. Kaname traced circles on the hunter's shoulders and upper back ignoring the way the hair from the crown of the hunter's hair hung down and tickled his face. He was still partially inside Zero but he could feel his own essence moist against his groin and his stomach and chest were wet with Zero's release. The hunter looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you. You were incredible," Zero murmured, kissing his mouth gently.

"I didn't do anything," Kaname reminded him, accepting another kiss.

"That's the incredible part," Zero informed him. "I couldn't have done that. Your physical control is amazing. I really wanted to try that but I wasn't sure if it would work."

"If what would work?"

"I wanted you to be inside me but I wanted it to feel satisfying on an emotional level as well as physical. For both of us," he explained.

"Did it feel like that for you, Zero?" Kaname asked shyly.

"Oh yeah. I'm totally satisfied," Zero teased, grinning. He expression turned serious and he asked quietly, "What about you? Would you do that again?"

Kaname smiled. "Anytime you like. It was incredible. You're very sexy when you're taking charge," he teased.

It was true. He had loved watching Zero moving over him, feeling each of the hunter's movements transmitted to his arousal sheathed so tightly inside the hunter's body.

Zero's stomach grumbled and he gave Kaname an apologetic look. "Sorry. I'm hungry."

Kaname glanced at the clock and sighed. "We should get dressed and pack up," he said reluctantly. In a few hours they would be back at the school, in different dorms and on different schedules. He wasn't even sure when he'd be able to sneak over to see Zero again. He was so used to being physically close to Zero now, he was barely aware of their bond, humming away contentedly. It felt second nature to him now, as natural as his own heartbeat. But he knew when they were once again physically separated and their bond slumbered while they were apart, both himself and Zero would keenly feel its absence.

"What's wrong, Kaname?" Zero asked tenderly. The pureblood looked melancholy and it reminded him of the expression Kaname had worn the first few times Zero had met him when they were both younger. It was that same expression that the pureblood had shown when he thought he was unobserved. Even then, Zero had recognized the older vampire was suffering somehow and though he hadn't been able to identify the emotion, Zero had felt his heart softening. He'd always been affected by others' suffering though he felt it was sometimes a weakness. He hadn't wanted to feel empathy for the pureblood and as a result, he'd been rude and abrasive.

"I don't know when I'll be able to be with you again," the brunette said softly.

Zero ruffled his hair, teasing him. "You can see me whenever you want to," he offered. "Maybe I'll even come and see you in your room; maybe walk right through the front door. Might as well since your devoted followers know I'm a vampire too," he added dryly. "We can hang out together, play chess or something," Zero finished, flushing slightly at the pureblood's eager look.

It meant a lot that Zero would come to him, even if he were only willing to keep him company. Perhaps once they were alone, if he tried his best to be seductive, Zero might change his mind about just "hanging out". Kaname looked up at his lover who was looking down at him tenderly. The pureblood caught his lower lip in his teeth, slowly releasing it and flicking his tongue over his lips. He smiled internally as Zero's nostrils flared and his pulse sped up. Yes, if they were left alone he was reasonably certain he could convince Zero to do more than play chess.

The hunter's stomach growled again and Kaname gave him a little push. "Go. Get washed up and dressed and I'll order some breakfast. Are eggs and toast okay?" he asked.

Zero got off him and headed for the bathroom. "Yeah. Can I have scrambled? I don't like eggs any other way."

"Of course," Kaname replied. He'd order a double helping. Zero was probably really hungry. Kaname was fully matured physically but Zero was younger and an ex-human. He was unlikely to get much taller but he was still growing and would most probably fill out a little more. He needed to eat well. The brunette's groin tingled as he picked up the phone to order room service. He was thinking of his lover's strong back and muscled thighs. Zero's build was perfect now and very sexy. He really couldn't get any sexier, could he?

A few minutes later Zero stepped into the living room bare chested, his T-shirt in his hands. "Did you order?"

"Yes. It should be here any minute," Kaname confirmed.

"Great. If you want to get dressed, I'll call you when it gets here," Zero offered.

Kaname moved past Zero and towards the bedroom but stopped to watch as Zero raised his arms, pulling his T-shirt over his head and down his torso. He watched the movement of shoulder blades and ribs. There was something so erotic about the way Zero's skin moved over his muscles and bones. Kaname shook his head. He was obsessed, pure and simple.

He was just finishing putting away his toiletries when he heard a knock at the door followed by Zero receiving the food and thanking the hotel staff member.

"Breakfast is here," Zero called.

They ate together quietly. Zero ate over half of the food and Kaname was glad he had ordered extra. His lover had burned a lot of calories this weekend, he thought amused. Kaname had ordered freshly squeezed juice and he sipped it now as Zero finished eating, pushing his plate away and rising to his feet.

"I'll go get my things together," Zero advised him.

Kaname nodded glancing at his watch. They still had some time before check out and he didn't want to leave before he had to. He sat quietly, thinking about their weekend as he listened to the sounds of his boyfriend – how he liked the way that sounded – packing up his belongs and occasionally muttering curses. Apparently Zero didn't like packing.

"Done." Zero dropped his bag near the hotel door and dropped onto the couch, sprawling. His arms and long legs seeming to take up much more room than was necessary.

Kaname's dark eyes watched him and Zero couldn't determine his expression. The pureblood's look was making him feel weird.

"What?" Zero blurted. "I checked to make sure we didn't leave anything behind and cleaned up after myself."

"We still have time," Kaname advised him. "Do you want to … I believe the expression is … "make out" on the couch?" he asked. He was feeling somewhat mischievous.

"What?" Zero blushed. "We just … you just …." Kaname!" he scolded.

"Just kisses. Please, Zero?" Kaname asked sincerely. He didn't know when he'd be able to touch his silver haired lover again and he was already starting to miss him.

"Just kisses!" Zero warned him. He made no effort to move closer.

Kaname slid along the leather, pressing up against Zero's side and slipping an arm around the other's waist. His other hand cupped Zero's jaw carefully. He pressed kisses into Zero's hair and along his hairline, behind the sensitive shell of his ear.

Zero inhaled then exhaled with a little sigh. "Just kisses," he mumbled.

To Kaname it almost sounded as if Zero was trying to remind himself. The pureblood smiled happily into those silver tresses before gently turning Zero's face and brushing his lips against Zero's warm, pliant mouth.

The pureblood's mouth tasted sweet, the faint flavour of juice a pleasant contrast to Kaname's own lovely taste. Zero was relaxed, enjoying being kissed even though he knew these kisses were not leading to something more. It was rare that they were able to kiss just because they both wanted to. They had so little time together that most times they kissed as part of foreplay before making love. Rarely were Kaname's kisses an end in themselves. But this was erotic and innocent at the same time. Zero slid sideways, lying on the couch and pulling the pureblood down on top of him. He pressed against Kaname, letting his hands wander under his shirt and over the warm skin of the pureblood's back. Kaname responded, kissing Zero and whispering tender words, stroking the hunter's soft silky hair.

Eventually Kaname pulled back, sighing softly. "We should check out," he said reluctantly.

Zero tugged his clothes into place and smoothed his hair as Kaname gathered his briefcase and bags.

"Do you want to call for a bell hop?" Zero asked, eyeing the pureblood's luggage. Kaname had been here for longer and had packed several suits for his business meetings.

"No," Kaname responded. "I think we can manage." He wanted to spend as much of their remaining time as he could alone with the hunter and not under the scrutiny of a stranger.

The hunter slung his own bag over his shoulder and picked up one of Kaname's bags. He glanced around one last time, making sure they'd left nothing behind.

Kaname held the door open, watching Zero glance around. The hunter's expression seemed to be one of happiness.

They rode the elevator in silence, Kaname's eyes straying to Zero's lips which still looked slightly kiss swollen. Zero caught him looking at him and gave him a small smile.

Kaname strode to the front desk as Zero waited a few steps behind. There was no reason for him to go over there since Kaname was paying for their hotel suite. Zero felt a little uncomfortable about that but logically he knew he shouldn't. He tuned out Kaname's conversation with the woman at the counter, gazing around idly.

"Mr. Honda. Mr. Honda." The woman raised her voice slightly and Zero realized with a start than she was speaking to him. He approached the counter warily, mentally cursing the pureblood's insistence on registering them both under aliases.

"Did you enjoy your stay, sir?" she asked pleasantly.

"Yes. It was fine. Thank you," Zero answered trying not to flush. Right now he didn't want to think about just how much he had enjoyed … anything.

"Will you be staying with us again, Mr. Honda?"

"Umm. I'm not sure." Zero gave Kaname a quizzical look. For some reason the pureblood seemed angry. Did he just hear a growl?

"Well, we'd love to have you return. If there's anything we can do to make your next stay even more enjoyable, please let me know." The woman smiled politely as she handed over a card.

Zero took the card, glancing at it. "Naomi Aoi, Guest Services," he read out loud.

"Err, thanks," Zero said, sounding slightly confused. He hadn't even been the one to pay. The hotel must be really eager to get repeat customers.

"You're very welcome, Mr. Honda." The woman gave him a brilliant smile.

"Good, the car's here. Let's go," Kaname stated a bit abruptly.

"Okay." Zero felt the pureblood's hand on his elbow and he was all but steered though the hotel's lobby to the courtyard and the waiting limousine outside. He wanted to shake Kaname's arm off and leave under his own steam but the driver was standing by the opened trunk and Zero decided that he didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention.

"Leave your bags here," Kaname advised him, setting his own bags near the rear of the vehicle. Zero did as he suggested, sliding in to the back seat of the limo after Kaname.

Once the bags were stowed and the driver had closed their door and pulled out into traffic, Zero turned to face Kaname.

"What was that all about?" he asked, after checking to make sure the privacy barrier was in place.

"What was what about?" Kaname asked him neutrally.

"The thing in the lobby. You practically shoved me out of the hotel. Are you that anxious to have the weekend over and get back to the academy?" Zero asked confused. He didn't think that was it but the pureblood's action made no sense.

"No. Zero, no."

Kaname shot him a quick glance and raised a hand to his hair, pushing his chocolate hair out of his eyes. Zero recognized the gesture as a delay tactic.

"Then what?" Zero asked sounding a little exasperated. It was a simple question. What had made the pureblood react like that?

"You're going to make say it, aren't you?" Kaname mumbled.

"Say what?" Now Zero was starting to get frustrated.

"She was flirting with you … I didn't like that," Kaname muttered, scowling.

"Who, the girl at the counter? No way. She was just being polite, doing her job," Zero protested.

Kaname rolled his eyes. "She didn't give me a card, Zero. I think of the two of us, I'm the one with the greater experience in being flirted with and she was flirting. With you."

"Oh." Zero thought about it briefly. He was almost sure Kaname was mistaken but the pureblood really was way more experienced with interacting with people. It was possible he supposed. One or two of the Night Class fan group had on occasion stepped into his personal space and done stupid things. Like the time that dumb Day Class girl had kept rapidly blinking at him. Zero had bluntly told her if she had something in her eye she should go to the infirmary. Yuki had tried to tell him then that the girl was trying to show she liked him. Had she been flirting with him? Was he that much of an idiot that he couldn't tell?

"Maybe," he grudgingly admitted. "Are you mad she didn't flirt with you?" he asked.

What! Kaname eyes widened in surprise. It was unbelievable just how clueless Zero was sometimes.

"No. Zero. I'm annoyed that she was flirting with you," Kaname managed to grind out through his tightly clenched jaw. He was almost proud of the fact that he did it without breaking any of his teeth.

"You're jealous!" Zero exclaimed softly. He was surprised and somehow flattered.

Now Kaname could actually hear the sound of his molars grinding together. He resolutely faced straight ahead. He was in deep denial. He'd never been jealous of anyone. But that's not true, his inner voice piped up annoyingly. Before you were with Zero you resented just how close Yuki was to him, of how much time they could spend together, of their shared evenings and shared meals, even prefect duties.

"You shouldn't be, Kaname. I'll never look at anyone but you."

"What?" Kaname cast an almost frightened glance at the boy sitting beside him. He was shocked by the intensity of this - so very ugly - emotion. He'd been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard what Zero had said.

Zero repeated his words softly before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to Kaname's mouth. He sat back, his face hot with embarrassment, hoping the driver was paying attention to the traffic and not to his two passengers.

Kaname slid over so that they were sitting much closer. "Are you angry?" he asked.

Zero smiled. "No. But you've no need to be jealous. Remember what I said to you in the park and several times since then?"

Kaname nodded. "I remember but I'd like to hear you say it again," he coaxed.

"Uh uh. You'll be spoiled," Zero admonished him teasingly, as he sat with his arms folded across his chest.

"Can I sit like this then, instead?" Kaname asked. He pressed closer and slid down slightly resting the side of his head against Zero's shoulder and upper arm. He shouldn't be upset that Zero's attractiveness was obvious to others. He was relieved the tension between them had dissipated but he wouldn't push it. No one enjoyed overbearing displays of possessive jealousy and he didn't want to risk making Zero angry. Besides, there was no need for jealousy. They loved each other.

"Sure. Why don't you try to sleep a bit, since this is your normal time for sleeping?"

Zero used his free arm to stroke the pureblood's cheek, looking down to see Kaname had already closed his eyes. Kaname wrapped an arm around Zero's stomach, fingers automatically slipping under his jacket and shirt to touch bare skin.

Zero stared through the window at the passing scenery, his fingers absently stroking the pureblood's wrist. It was sort of flattering that Kaname was miffed at the girl for paying attention to him. It felt kind of good to be cared about that much. Zero shook his head as he realized just how far he'd come emotionally since he'd first bitten the pureblood.

He actually felt a little sorry for Kaname. The pureblood would probably always feel a little vulnerable since vampires focused primarily on his status and both humans and vampires were drawn to his looks. It must be hard interacting with new people knowing that they all they saw was status or looks and probably didn't gave a damn about his personality or individuality; idiots, the lot of them. And Kaname didn't help with his cool and reserved façade. Very few people got to see the Kaname that Zero saw: perhaps only one or two trusted nobles. Zero knew he was very, very lucky.

Zero didn't give a crap about Kaname's pureblood status. In fact he'd have been happier if Kaname was a common vampire. Not a human though. They couldn't have been together if Kaname had been human and Zero an ex human. Zero wouldn't have felt he could trust himself not to physically hurt Kaname somehow.

Zero glanced down at the sleeping vampire, stroking the pureblood's hair. He couldn't honestly say he didn't care about Kaname's looks though. They weren't that important to the hunter but Zero was in love with the whole package and that included not just Kaname's personality but also the pureblood's eyes and his so soft hair; his beautiful smile and his sexy voice, those gorgeous hands and long slender fingers with the little moons at the base of each nail. Zero cut that line of thought off as something stirred in his loins. He was working himself up into a state of arousal. Bad Zero.

Instead he focused on the pureblood's emotions. Zero realized now that Kaname must have felt at least a little vulnerable in their relationship; and why not? Until recently, this weekend really, Zero hadn't been very reassuring. He'd been selfish. Taking and taking but not giving much back; well it was time to change that. Maybe he should suck it up and try to demonstrate a little bit of affection in public. That would probably go a long way to making Kaname feel reassured. They didn't have to be big displays; nothing that would get them arrested for public lewdness. Just little things that would help convince Kaname that he wasn't ashamed of their relationship. He wasn't! Zero just thought their feelings should be private. But that probably wasn't very reassuring for Kaname.

Despite his best intentions Zero nodded off and it wasn't until the car slowed and turned onto the gravel drive that he woke and realized they were back at the school. Kaname was awake at looking at him, smiling fondly. He must have given the driver instructions while Zero was sleeping because the car pulled up in front of the Chairman's house.

"I thought this would be more discreet than having you get out at the Moon Dorms, or even in front of the Sun Dorms," Kaname explained.

"Uh, yeah," Zero mumbled, collecting his thoughts.

The driver got out and opened the door, Zero climbed out slowly, followed by Kaname.

They stood awkwardly by the car for a minute as the driver moved to the trunk and took out his bag. Zero accepted the bag with a brief nod of thanks, adjusting the bag's strap on his shoulder.

"Wait in the car please," Kaname asked the driver.

Zero shifted his weight from foot to foot. They were only a couple of feet apart but Zero could tell Kaname was being careful to give him space. Behind Kaname he could see Yuki opening the front door of the Chairman's house. She stayed where she was though, probably giving them the chance to talk without being overheard, Zero thought.

"Thank you for being with me this weekend, Zero," Kaname said softly. "It meant a lot to me."

"No, Kaname," Zero shook his head. "Don't thank me. I should thank you for inviting me. It meant a lot to me too." God, words were so useless sometimes, Zero thought, frustrated.

The pureblood flushed, pleased.

"Kaname…" Zero stopped. He tried again. "Kaname, I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes. I do."

The pureblood's voice sounded warm and happy.

"I'm a bit shy sometimes, but that doesn't mean I don't feel very strongly about you," Zero said desperately.

"I know that, Zero. It's okay. I understand," Kaname soothed.

Shit this wasn't what he wanted to say at all. "Aw, crap." Zero closed the distance between them and grabbed the startled pureblood in a bear hug. Before he could chicken out he pressed his lips to Kaname's and then stepped back blushing furiously.

"I'm going now, maybe I'll come see you tomorrow," Zero mumbled brushing past Kaname. Even from here he could see Yuki's mouth was hanging open.

"Zero."

The pureblood sounded dazed. Zero almost didn't look up but at the last minute he relented and glanced back at Kaname's face.

Kaname looked happy. Surprised and flushed, but happy.

"I love you too," the pureblood said shyly.

He reached out and gently touched the back of Zero's hand briefly, before hunching his shoulders and balling his hands up in the pockets of his jacket. Maybe Kaname wasn't all that comfortable or experienced with public displays of affection either, Zero realized. That was oddly reassuring. He gave Kaname a genuine smile. "We'll work on this PDA stuff together," he offered.

"Okay," Kaname agreed. He gave a wry glance at Yuki who was still standing in the doorway. "I think you've probably just canceled all Yuki's matchmaking plans."

Zero snorted. "Yeah."

"See you tomorrow?" Kaname asked.

"Probably," Zero agreed. They see each other at class change over at least. How that was going to go he had no idea but he'd deal with that tomorrow.

"Say hello to Yuki for me," Kaname requested. He didn't think it was wise to accompany Zero into the Chairman's house at the moment.

"Chicken," Zero teased.

"True," Kaname agreed ruefully.

Zero laughed.

Kaname slid into the limo, closing the door behind him. As the car pulled away he glanced back to see Yuki running down the path towards Zero. Right now he pitied Zero a little. At a minimum the hunter was bound to get an interrogation from Yuki. Likely the hunter probably wouldn't get any peace until she'd extracted at least some details about their weekend out of him.

Kaname sat back relaxing. He was tired but happy. That incident the first night had been traumatic and he'd almost lost Zero. Kaname felt a surge of grief and anger as he remembered but he ruthlessly tamped those feelings down, choosing instead to focus on the rest of the weekend. Yesterday and today had been the best days of his life. They still had some details to work out about going public but Zero was calmer and more open than he'd ever been. Kaname smiled. Whatever the future held in store for them they would work through it together.

End.

* * *

Omake – A month or so later

Zero looked up from his textbook as he heard a soft knock on the door. He was currently sitting in the pureblood's living room on a weekend night as he worked on his homework. He glanced at Kaname who was pacing back and forth as he talked on his cell phone. The call had come a couple of minutes ago. Zero didn't try to eavesdrop but it sounded as if the call was a business related call, probably from a member of Kaname's staff. Zero had tuned it out and went back to his homework. That is until someone knocked politely on the pureblood's door.

"Do you want me to get that?" Zero mouthed.

Kaname nodded and smiled his thanks before stepping into his bedroom and closing the door. Probably wanted some privacy Zero decided as he rose to answer the door. It made him feel good to think that Kaname didn't mind talking in front of him though.

Takuma stood on the other side of the door holding several books in his arms. He smiled pleasantly.

"Hi, Kiryu-kun. Is Kaname-sama free right now?"

"He's on the phone," Zero replied. He raised his hand and with his thumb, casually gestured over his shoulder towards the closed bedroom door. He eyed the books in Takuma's arms. They didn't look like schoolbooks: they looked more like comics.

Takuma shifted his weight and had to juggle the books awkwardly as the ones on top threatened to slide from the pile. He actually lost one, though Zero made a grab and caught the book in mid air.

"Can you pass these on to him please?" Takuma asked politely.

"Sure," Zero agreed turning the book over in his hand. "I didn't know Kaname read manga," he said slowly.

Takuma laughed in a friendly manner. "I don't think he does, but he was in my room a while back and I noticed him looking at one of these books. The series is finished now and I've just read the last volume. I though he might like to read it since he seemed interested in this particular series."

"Hn," Zero answered, unconvinced.

"It's a great story about a girl that goes to live with a large family of boys. They're all cursed and turn into animals from the Chinese Zodiac whenever they're hugged by a member of the opposite sex…."

Zero snorted. "Yeah that sounds believable."

"Well. I'm not doing it justice," Takuma said deprecatingly. "It's really good. The story is funny and sad and the characters are great. Tohru is such a sweet and gentle girl and Yuki and Kyo fight all the time, which is really funny. Shigure's my favourite though. He's a real rogue," Takuma said fondly. He tried not to flinch as Zero's eyes seemed to sharpen on him rather abruptly.

"I'll make sure Kaname sees the books," Zero said suddenly. He shoved his pencil behind his ear and took some of the books. "Let's put them on the table."

"Oh. Um, sure," Takuma replied as he followed Zero in. He deposited the rest of the books on the table as Zero unceremoniously shoved his homework out of the way.

"Well. I'll leave you to your homework. Have a good evening. Feel free to read them too if you like," he added as Zero escorted him to the door.

"Oh. I'll definitely take a look at them," Zero replied.

"Um. Right. Well, goodnight," Takuma mumbled as the door was closed rather firmly in his face. He was suddenly glad to be on the other side of the door though. Kiryu-kun could be scary sometimes.

Back in Kaname's living room Zero sorted the books out by volume number and began to flip through volume one.

-0-

Half an hour later Kaname emerged from his bedroom rubbing his ear and apologizing for the phone call.

Zero stood up, a book still in his hand.

"Oh, it's okay," Zero said silkily. "Takuma dropped by to loan you his Fruits Basket manga."

"Really? I wonder why?" said Kaname, sounding confused.

"He thought you'd want to read the whole series since you seemed to be so interested when you were looking at them in his room a month or two ago."

"I don't recall expressing an interest," Kaname murmured, puzzled. "I don't remember looking at them at all," Kaname added, picking up one of the books and scrutinizing the cover.

"Really," Zero said, managing not to spontaneously combust on the spot.

Kaname glanced up from the book at the sound of Zero's voice.

"Let me tell you the plot. Maybe it will refresh your memory. It's a wonderful story with many fascinating characters…." Zero reiterated the basic plot, his voice dripping with icicles.

Kaname gazed at him puzzled at Zero's apparent sudden love of manga. The room suddenly seemed several degrees cooler and he shivered slightly. He knew he was missing something, but what? It was definitely getting frosty in here. He almost thought he'd just seen his breath fog when he exhaled. Whoops, better pay attention, Zero was still expounding on the wonders of the story.

Zero wrapped up his summary and waited expectantly, one hand on his hip, his foot tapping impatiently.

"So? Ring any bells?" he asked.

"Ah, no," Kaname offered. "It doesn't really sound like something I would be interested in."

Zero was obviously still waiting for something. Clearly more in depth comments were required. Kaname wracked his brain for something constructive to add.

"That Shigure character sounds positively lecherous."

"You think so?" Zero asked calmly.

"Yes," Kaname answered. Zero seemed to want more so he offered more character analysis. "The ah ... heroine, Tohru Honda seems like a nice character though. Sunny, generous, and cheerful, a good cook. Quite a lovely young woman."

Zero took a deep breath. "Would you say she's like me, Kaname?"

The pureblood frowned. "Well apparently she's a good cook, as are you."

"Anything else?"

"No," Kaname responded, still puzzled.

"Come on, Kaname. She must remind you of me somehow," Zero stated, exasperated.

He'd been pretty pissed when he figured out Kaname had given them aliases from a frickin' manga. Not only that but Tohru Honda was a girl. A vapid, naive, cheerful girl: little Miss Frickin' Sunshine. She was nothing like him. However, Kaname really seemed to have no idea why Zero was annoyed. He didn't seem to remember anything about the manga. Perhaps it had been unconscious rather than intentional. Zero began to calm down.

"Why this sudden fascination with this fictional school girl, Zero?" Kaname asked carefully.

"Because you registered me under her name at the hotel last month," Zero almost shrieked. Okay clearly he was still a bit irritated. He took a few deep breaths. Calm blue oceans, calm blue oceans, Zero chanted mentally.

"I don't understand," Kaname said plaintively.

"Kaname. You registered me as innocent high school girl Tohru Honda at the hotel last month." Zero took another breath. "You registered yourself as the "lecherous" Shigure Soma."

"No. It must be a coincidence," Kaname said a little wildly. Zero was going to kill him.

Zero glared.

"I'm so sorry, Zero. I didn't realize that's where I got the names. I thought I'd just made them up." He glanced at Zero's stony expression. "Tohru's a boy's name," Kaname added desperately.

Zero continued to glare though it was getting harder to remain mad. It seemed to have been accidental and Kaname did look pretty sorry. No one at the hotel had seemed to notice and it wasn't as if they had to go back there ever again. He could almost - almost but not quite - see the humour in this.

Kaname sat down on the couch morosely. It hadn't been intentional but he was still in so much trouble. He'd be lucky if Zero didn't cut him off for weeks. He wouldn't survive if he couldn't touch Zero. Desperate measures were called for. Time to bring out the big guns.

"Can you ever forgive me, Zero?" He looked up at Zero, his eyes pleading.

Holy crap. Kaname was making puppy dog eyes at him. The pureblood looked like the little lemur from that kids movie. What was it called? Madagascar. Yeah that was it. He should remember since Yuki had made him watch it enough times.

"Err …." Zero started, trailing off as he gazed into soulful chocolate eyes. He could feel his stony facade starting to crack like the chocolate dip coating on an ice cream cone.

Kaname moved to the end of the couch, closer to where Zero was standing. He touched Zero's hand gently.

"I can make it up to you. Anyway you want," he promised, his voice pitched low and slightly rough.

Zero shivered as Kaname's voice resonated within him. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all. It was ancient history, water under the bridge. No point in getting worked up about it now. Kaname wanted to make amends. Maybe he should let him.

"I don't know. It might take a lot to make it up to me," he said slowly. One corner of his mouth curled up in a slight smile.

Kaname smiled. They were on the same wavelength.

"I'm very resourceful and we have all weekend," Kaname offered, his eyes sparkling. He kissed Zero's fingers, drawing each finger into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the tip, stroking it across the individual loops and whorls of Zero's fingerprints.

Zero groaned. A penitent Kaname was a very sexy Kaname. "Okay. Can you start now?" Zero asked a little breathlessly.

"Whatever you want, Zero," Kaname agreed readily. He stood and began walking to the bedroom unbuttoning and dropping his shirt to the floor. Kaname smiled to himself as he walked. This was going to be great.

Behind him Zero followed, enjoying the view of the pureblood's sexy back and firm round rear. He grinned. This was going to be great.

End


End file.
